Nous sommes
by Hijikatama
Summary: Je m'apelle Hiroki Kimura et je me fais battre par mes parents jusqu'au jour où je décide enfin de partir et de repartir ma vie de 0. Yaoi Lemon en vu !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Ici ma première fic' !**

**Eh non ce n'est pas un mangas que j'aime et que je l'ai tranformé en ma propre histoire...**

**Alors ceci sont MES personnages. Donc vous devez savoir qu'il y a des droits d'auteur ^^**

**Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !**

**Oublié pas les reviews !**

**Chapter 1**

_**~FlashBack ~**_

- Ah tu as vu ses yeux ? C'est dégoutant !

- J'avoue ! Il devrait se cacher, ce n'est qu'un monstre !

Les jeunes se mettaient tous autour de lui pour lui lancer des roches et le tabasser. Pourquoi ? Juste car il était un peu différent. Tous crièrent:

- DÉMON ! DÉMON!

_**~Fin du FlashBack ~**_

- JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR TU AS COMPRIS ?

- Pas de problème ! Bisous !

Je sors de "ma" maison en courant. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire qu'il m'ont vu avec un garçon dans mon lit ? Tout façon j'ai juste sa à faire. Ah au fait, je suis Hiroki Kimura. J'ai 18 ans et je viens de me faire jeter par ma famille d'accueil. Oui, mes parents sont morts dans un écroulement d'immeuble me laissant seul à mes 15 ans. Depuis, je vie dans cette maison de fous où l'on me bat à chaque jour pour me guérir de cette "maladie" qui est donc l'homosexualité. Pour une brève description de moi-même, j'ai des cheveux noirs qui me tombent sur le visage de porcelaine que j'ai devant mon œil droit démoniaque. Toute ma vie j'ai été battu par les gens de mes nombreuses écoles car j'avais un œil rouge et l'autre vert. Donc je suis obligé de mettre un verre de contact vert sur mon œil droit pour passer inaperçu. Je suis de grandeur moyenne pour mon âge et pour ce qu'il en est de ma personnalité, je suis gaffeur et j'ai toujours été rejeté par les autres.

Ça fait au moins 30 minutes que je marche sans savoir où je vais exactement. J'me suis peut-être même perdu... Au moins je sais que nous sommes au Japon !

Je regarde mon portable. 12h46. J'ai foutu le camp de "chez moi" et me voilà dans la rue. Je n'ai aucun contact dans mon portable et cela ne me dérange pas vraiment à part maintenant.  
Pendant ma marche dans la petite neige du mois de Novembre, j'entends soudainement mon ventre grogner. Si j'avais su j'aurai mieux petit déjeuné ce matin. Je n'ai même pas d'argent ! Mais si je ramasse les yens qui traînent dans la rue... Non mais à quoi je pense là ? Du calme Hiroki souviens toi d'un ami d'enfance qui habitait dans la ville d'à côté ! Miarhu ! J'ai vraiment pensé loin sur ce coup-là... Mieux que rien.

Je traverse les rues jusqu'à temps que je regarde mon portable pour afficher 23h14. Juste à voir l'heure je sens la fatigue en moi et ma faim. Je continue ma marche plus vite pour enfin rentré dans un parc où il y a des bancs. Des bancs qui vont devenir mon lit... Je mis allonge en me positionnant plus confortablement dans mon manteau.

Je me réveille par la douleur de mon estomac qui me demande un truc bien sucré et gras. Dommage je n'ai absolument rien sous la main. Je décide donc de me lever même avec mes pieds qui souffrent. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et...

- BINGOOOO !

Oops, trop de joie. J'ai trouvé un bonbon à la menthe ! Va falloir que je marche plus vite j'ai crié trop fort et on me dévisage... Je déguste mon sauveur pendant au moins une heure.  
J'ai vu quelque part où il disait qu'un humain pouvait survivre 3 jours sans manger. Alors demain c'est mon dernier jour ? Va falloir que je fouille dans les poubelles... La soirée s'annonce et je décide d'allé dans le métro pour m'y endormir continuant ma route demain vers la ville de Miarhu.  
Je me réveille et regarde l'heure sur mon portable. 10h06. Je me lève et sors du métro. Je continue ma marche vers l'autre ville en prenant en même temps le message que ma "mère" et mon "père" m'ont laissé. Cela sonnait très méchant :

- Yo Hiroki tu fous quoi ? Tu te permets de sortir comme ça de chez nous ? Reviens ici sinon on te poursuivra jusqu'à te trouver et te faire la peau ! N'aggrave pas ta situation espèce de tarré !

Le message a été enregistré. Non mais ils ne sont pas encore assez intelligents pour savoir où je suis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se donneront la peine à me chercher et pour ensuite me tuer. À me souvenir des moments passé à me torturer, je tremble déjà et commence à faire une crise d'angoisse. Je m'arrête et me calme tranquillement. Peu après, je reprends ma marche pour finir ce foutu voyage. Comme pour soutenir mon malheur, il se met soudainement à pleuvoir. Sincèrement, j'adore la vie...

Il est 13h et je suis toujours loin d'avoir fini mon voyage. La pluie plaque mes cheveux sur mon visage qui me rend complètement gelé. La pluie s'est arrêtée. Réchauffe-toi réchauffe-toi !

Toujours dans ma marche, je plaque quelqu'un de l'épaule et par réflex, je me retourne pour m'excuser.

Dès que je me suis retourné, je suis pris d'un vertige surement causé par la famine, le froid et l'angoisse de m'être fait renvoyer de la maison.  
Et puis, le noir total.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Après un long et profond sommeil, je me réveille donc dans un lit d'hôpital. Attend wow, hôpital ? Je regarde partout et je suis bien dans un hôpital. Ah tiens ils ont même pris le temps de m'enlever mes vêtements pour les remplacer par une "robe" d'hôpital. Je viens pour me lever qu'une migraine m'attaque. Malheureusement ce n'est pas seulement une migraine qui m'attaque. Une douleur affreuse vient se propager dans mon avant-bras gauche et mon poignet droit.

- Aïe merde !

Au même moment un docteur entra dans la chambre.

- Ne bougez pas ! Nous n'avons pas encore mis votre plâtre !

Quoi ? Non mais il se moque de moi ? J'me suis évanoui et je me réveille avec un plâtre ?

- Euh, j'vous demande pardon ?

- Raaah, je suis le docteur Nazuni et vous êtes tombé sur moi dans la rue hier matin comme par hasard et vous vous êtes évanoui. Dans votre chute, votre poignet droit et votre avant-bras gauche ont subi des dommages et je vous ai amené dans mon hôpital. Mais rien de grave au niveau de votre poignet. Vos parents sont-ils présents ?

Je lui lance un regard noir. Si il apprend que mes parents sont morts et que j'ai fugué de ma famille d'accueil, il va m'en trouvé une autre. Vite une solution !

- Désolé ils sont en voyage d'affaire et je suis seul pour le moment et... Attendez, vous avez dit quoi ? Hier matin ?

- Tout à fait. Vous avez dormit 24 heures.

- Mhhh...

Après 20 minutes, il finit mon plâtre.

- Alors voilà, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous mais avant je vais vous envoyer dans la section Nord de l'hôpital pour de la physio pour votre poignet. Ah j'allais oublier, avant il va falloir manger si vous ne voulez pas vous évanouir et ne plus ouvrir les yeux !

Il a dit la dernière phrase avec tellement de sarcasme et de joie que je me demande si il aurait voulu que je meurs...

L'infirmière pas vraiment sexy s'approche de moi pour poser mon plat devant moi. Je le fini à peine lorsqu'elle sort de la chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, docteur Nazuni rentre dans la chambre, me file mes vêtements lavés et secs pour ensuite me conduire dans la section Nord où se trouve la physio.

- Assis toi ici et attend que le physio vienne te chercher sa sera pas long, moi je retourne dans mon bloc.

Je m'assois dans la mini salle d'attente et j'hoche la tête en le regardant partir des yeux. C'est l'enfer, que vais-je faire ? Je sais même pas où il m'a amené ce foutu docteur... J'attends donc patiemment mon tour lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux noir tout comme moi et aux yeux bleu océan d'une tête plus grand que moi vient à ma rencontre.

- Bonjour ! Me dit-il avec un sourire éclatant. Je suis votre physiothérapeute. Je me nomme Kei Hayashi me dit-il toujours souriant.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Hiroki Kimura dis-je sans aucune émotion sur le visage ne sachant pas comment réagir.

- Super, alors veuillez me suivre alors !

Je le suis jusque dans la salle et, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, je fixe son postérieur bien rebondit dans son jean noir bien ajusté à la taille. Bon j'me fais des films encore... Va falloir que sa cesse.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer je ne suis pas si vieux hein lui dis-je pendant que je m'assois sur la "table d'opération".

- Toi de même alors.

Je grogne en signe d'approbation. Il me pose pleins de question lorsqu'il touche mon poignet pour savoir si cela fait mal ou pas. N'est-ce pas bizarre de voir votre physio avec un piercing sur la lèvre inférieur au côté gauche ? Ce n'est peut-être pas juste un employé qui sait...

- Tu es venus avec tes parents ?

Il fallait ABSOLUMENT que cette question arrive hein ? Juste a y penser je déballe tout, tout ça par le fruit de la colère.

- Ils sont morts et j'ai fugué de ma famille d'accueil et je me retrouve dans la rue. D'autres questions ?  
Il me regarde hyper surpris et je rougis furieusement et cache mes joues de mes mains pour essayer de cacher mon embarras.

- Pourquoi as-tu fugué dit moi ? dit-il d'un ton grave.

Impossible de m'échapper. Je me rappelle de tous ces combats contre mon "père" qui allait chercher un objet quelconque pour aller me frapper en revenant. Et puis ma "mère" qui me brûlait avec de l'eau chaude en disant qu'elle ne faisait pas exprès. Je tremble de tous mes membres et je fais maintenant de l'hyper ventilation. Je panique. La panique me prend et je contrôle désormais plus rien jusqu'à temps que mon physio me plante une aiguille dans le bras.

Et là, encore le noir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Un bruit sourd me réveilla de mon paisible sommeil. Ce dont j'avais le plus besoin. J'ouvre doucement mes petits yeux encore à moitié fermé. Une mini douleur fit son apparition dans mon bras et hop tout me revient. Moi, docteur, physiothérapeute, aiguille. Ah ok...

Je me lève doucement en faisant attention à mon plâtre et à mon poignet et sortit du lit dans une pièce complètement noire. Je cherche en étirant mes bras pour trouver une poigné.

- Troooooooouver ! Chuchotais-je.

J'ouvre la porte et pendant que je mettais un pied devant l'autre je me cogne à une... une étagère ? Eh merde c'est le placard !

Je cherchais quelques autres instants jusqu'à trouver la VRAI porte de sortie de cette chambre.

Arriver dans le couloir étroit, je descendis les escaliers menant à un somptueux salon, cuisine et une petit salle à manger. Tout ça dans un appart de luxe !

- Ah, je t'ai réveillé ?

Je me suis tellement crispé que mon cou m'en fait mal. Q-QUOI ? Je vis Kei ramasser des morceaux de verres cassés avec un mini balais. Alors je serais... Chez Kei ? Bon, il y a plus pire mais bon... Je ne vois pas ce que je fous ici alors que je pourrais tracer ma route vers Miarhu. Vu que je n'ai rien répondu, il continua avec un sourire de la mort.

- Tu devrais ne pas venir pour ne pas te couper.

Effectivement, je n'aime pas me couper. Donc je ne bougea pas et le regarda faire.  
Je crois que je le gène avec mon regard car il se retourna vers moi.

- Arrête de me regarder avec ce regard qui ne comprend rien et va t'habiller tu vas attraper froid ! Me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Hein ? M'habiller ? Je me regarde et... Bah oui je suis seulement en pantalon... Je suis désormais rouge comme un coq et remonte dans la chambre chercher mon chandail. Je redescendis pendant que Kei faisait du... Dîtes moi pas que c'est du café le truc qui sent mauvais et tout noir transparent ?

- Euuuuh, dis-je dans un élan, c'est quoi ?

- Bah c'est du café que croyais-tu ?

- Désolé mais... Il n'a pas l'air très bon ton ''café''

- Hn. Vois-tu, j'ai jamais été un bon cuisinier même pour le café alors je fais avec...

Je m'approche et le pousse délicatement des hanches pour refaire son café. Du coup, il a l'air surpris mais ne s'en plaint pas. Quelques minutes plus tard je lui verse son café dans une tasse et lui donne.

- Merci dit-il avec un ton plus que surpris.

Je m'en verse aussi une tasse. Quoi de meilleur le matin ?

- Hawn délicieux ! Ça fait un bout que je n'ai pas bu un si bon café me dit-il avec un sourir à faire chavirer les cœurs des lycéennes.

- Merci dis-je faiblement.

- Alors tu viens d'où ? Me dit-il dans un air curieux

- D'ici.

- Hnnn. Et tu t'enfuyais où comme ça ?

- La ville à l'Est de celle-ci.

- Ah. Ce n'est pas à la porte tu le sais ça au moins ?

- Vu mon état, je ne crois pas non. Dis-je dans un ton sarcastiquement agressif.

- Du calme mon poulet !

MON POULET ? What the... Je le regarde avec un regard plus qu'étrange.

- Hahaha ! Tu es comme un poulet, on le voit bien quand tu t'énerves me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- ...

Je ferme les yeux le temps d'assimiler qu'aujourd'hui il est d'humeur blagueuse... La poisse.

- Sinon le docteur veut que tu restes au lit le temps que tu te rétablisses. Donc voilà tu es sous mon joli petit toit et j'aime bien la tranquillité. Je crois que c'est tout... Et si tu es bon en cuisine ne te gêne pas ! Haha !

Bon j'ai trouvé ce qui clochait. Il est psychopathe et il me fait vraiment peur.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?

- Bah oui. Pendant que tu prendras ton bain je viendrai te mettre des vêtements de rechanges et... Veux-tu que je te passe un sous-vêtement ?

Je rougis.

- Euuuh n-non ! Ne te gêne pas pour ça, je vais garder le mien.

- Si tu veux ! Au bout du couloir à gauche.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain et me déshabille. Je fais partir l'eau et m'y glisse directement attendant sagement que l'eau monte. J'arrête l'eau après quelques minutes et me détend progressivement.

- Je peux entrer ?

Je sursautai. Il ne peut pas faire plus discret ?

- Oui vas-y.

Il ouvre la porte et déposa des vêtements sur le bord de l'évier et pris mes vêtements surement pour les laver. Il sortit.

Après de m'être laver je sors enfin du bain et y enfile le T-shirt gris foncé et un jean d'un noir délavé.

Je rentre dans la chambre où j'ai dormi et regarde l'heure. 22h34. Erf, je descends les marches et m'approche du sofa où il est allongé.

- Bonne nuit dis-je sagement.

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il me fit un grand sourire.

- Bonne nuit mon moi.

Je le regarde bizarrement.

- Bah oui dit-il avec un sourire enfantin, tu as utilisé mon shampoing et mon savon alors c'est comme si que je me sentais.

Pendant une seconde j'ai crus qu'il était dérangé mentalement.

- Euh, m'ouais... Bonne nuit...

Je monte en haut et glisse sous les draps pour enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil tant désirée...

**Reviews Please !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Coucou ! Joyeux Nawel en retard ! uhuh ~

Le soleil me réveilla. J'ai encore oublié de fermer les rideaux... Je m'étire et sors tranquillement du lit. J'enfile un pantalon et un T-shirt noir. M'ouais j'ai trop de goût ! Je regarde l'heure. 11h23 et nous sommes un mercredi matin. Je sors de la chambre pour me diriger vers la cuisine pour le meilleur café au monde ! Je salive déjà rien qu'en pensant au liquide chaud Hmmm. Je commence à préparer le tout mais... Il y a plus de CAFÉ ? Kei en a acheté hier... Pourquoi ? Ok bon stop on se croirait dans un drame. Cela fait 2 jours que je suis ici et j'ai même pas exploré la maison de gosse de riche ! Moi qui suis curieux... Allons-y.

Bon en rentrant, l'escalier nous saute dans la face, le salon est à droite avec des sofas en cuir noir, le tapis d'un blanc cassé, une géante bibliothèque, une télévision plasma 48 pouces environ et une table basse en vitre. À droite, une cuisine avec de la céramique blanche marbré noire, des comptoirs noirs le tout accompagné d'électroménagers gris et d'un ilot au centre de la cuisine. Un peu plus loin, une petite salle à manger avec une table et des chaises en bois vernis. Et encore un peu plus profond il y a une porte patio blanche qui mène sur une cours avec un arbre en plein milieu.

Je monte les escaliers pour me retrouver dans le couloir. Le mur et le plancher d'un brun foncé et quelques tableaux un peu partout. Je passe ma chambre et la salle de bain puisque je les connais par cœur. J'arrive devant une porte inconnue. J'ouvre la porte et j'entre tranquillement dans la pièce un peu sombre. J'ouvre la lumière et... Boîtes. Ouais il y a seulement des boîtes ! C'est hallucinant quand même ! Alors je ne suis pas vraiment chez un psychopathe hein ? Bon, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans mais juste à voir des vêtements et des livre dépassés... Je sors et ferme la porte. Je continu mon exploration et m'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Kei. Je mets ma main sur la poignée de porte et...

Dudu du duuuuuuuuuuuuu ~ !

C'EST QUOI CETTE SONNERIE ? Je descends les escalier et ouvre la porte un peu craintif.

- Bonjour mon petit Hiroki ! Je te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Ah bonjour , que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Eh bien je suis venus voir si ton bras allait mieux!

Je regarde mon bras.

- M'ouais il va bien dis-je avec mon air "Je m'en foutisme"

- Puisqu'il neige je me suis dit que je pourrai venir ici pour regarder.

- Pas de problème lui dis-je en l'invitant à entrer.

Nous nous installons dans le salon lorsque je vois un bout de papier posé sur la table basse marqué :  
"Parti travaillé !  
Kei "

Ah oui c'est vrai, je me demandais aussi où il aurait pu être. Nazuni prend mon bras et l'inspecte. Environ 30 minutes plus tard nous revoilà dans l'entré.

- As-tu besoin d'un truc que tu veux que j'aille te chercher dit moi ?

- En fait, oui, j'aurai besoin de café...

- Ah je vois, Kei à apporter le pot complet à l'hôpital hein ?

- Euh, à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop...

- Haha ! t'inquiètes pas, je reviens donc dans trois heures puisque je dois passé à l'hôpital en même temps avec toute cette neige..

- Ok dis-je en fermant la porte.

Je m'allonge donc sur le sofa en m'endormant peu à peu.

- Bah dit donc Kei ! T'as vraiment changé en deux semaines !

J'ai tellement eu peur de cette voix enjouée qui me réveilla que je suis tombé du sofa m'écrasant à terre.. Aïe..

- Uhuh je ne savais pas que je faisais peur !

- Gné ?

Le garçon qui était devant moi était d'une grandeur moyenne avec ses cheveux d'un blond magique et des yeux océan. Il portait un manteau de cuir avec un T-shirt gris marqué " Rock my life !" et d'un jean noir.

- Ah mais t'es pas Kei ! dit-il d'un ton hyper surpris.

- Bah non...

- Ah... Moi c'est Akihide ! Akihide Katô !me dit-il en tendant sa main pour que je me relève

Il aime bien crier hein...

- Hiroki Kimura... dis-je dans un murmure en attrapant sa main.

- Pourquoi tu grimaces ? me dit-il en me relevant.

- J'ai le poignet foulé...

- Ah d'accord désolé !

- Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Hihi !

Euh, ouais... Je nous sers à tous les deux un bol de ramen et le regarde tournoyer sur sa chaise accoudé sur l'ilot.

- RAMEN ! Cri-t-il avec un gros sourire.

- Eh, ouais...

Nous gardons le silence. Mais il le brisa.

- Alors, comme sa tu n'es pas hétéro ?

Je m'étouffe avec mes rames. Mon cerveau à un bug général.

- T'étouffe pas hein !

Facile à dire BAKA !

- Hahaha, t'inquiètes pas je garderai le "secret". Kei l'a peut-être déjà découvert...

- Q-Quoi ?

- Non rien rien ! Tu as des crayolas ?

- ... J'ai l'air d'en avoir ?

- Bon pas grave j'ai apporté les miens ! T'as une feuille ?

- M'ouais... lui dis-je en sortant une feuille d'un tiroir de cuisine (Oui je sais bizarre).

Il commença à dessiner comme un enfant de 4 ans. Il va bien dans sa tête ? Je suis tombé dans une ville de cons ou... ?

Nous avons passé je ne sais combien de temps à discuter de tous les enfantillages qu'il a pu faire dans toute une vie... Hallucinant.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et vis Kei et Nazuni ensemble.

- Désolé de mon retard extrême ! Dis le docteur Nazuni.

- Hn hn.

Je regarde l'heure. QUOI ? 17h30.

- Coucou Hir-... AKIHIDE ! Cri Kei

- KEIIIII ! ~

- Alors ton stage en Europe ?

- Il était super !

Ils commencèrent de papoter pendant que j'invite Nazuni à faire le dîner avec moi. Avec du café ! uhuh.

La soirée se termina bien. Akihide et Nazuni repartirent chez eux à 22h. Je me retrouve donc seul avec Kei dans le salon devant un programme sur les girafes... J'étais sur un fauteuil et Kei assis par terre devant moi avec un air fatiguer et me fit un massage du poignet. C'est quand même mon physio hein !

- Passé une belle journée ? me demande-t-il.

- Oui, fatigante avec euh.. Akihide ?

- Haha, oui me dit-il avec un sourire calme et fatiguer.

- Tu ne devrais pas allé te coucher ?

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu as l'air fatigué de ta journée...

- Effectivement, mais je suis bien là.

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Je rougis.

- Euhm, ok...

30 minutes plus tard, nous sommes partis nous couchés chacun dans notre lit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Il est exactement 11h. Moi et Kei nous sommes dans la salle à manger mangeant tranquillement nos œufs, l'air était tellement bien lorsque...

- BON MAAAAAATIN !

- Bonjour Akihide dit-on dans un ton las.

- Comment allez-vous en ce si beau matin ?

- Bien bien.

Je me lève et ramasse les couverts vide pour les lavés.

- Dit dit dit dit Kei, je peux écouter Alice aux pays des merveilles ?

- Vas-y dit-il.

Pendant qu'Akihide s'en allait au salon, je m'approche de Kei. Il lève ses yeux interrogateurs vers moi.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus sur Akihide ? Parce que... Comment dire... Il débarque comme sa et me fait une peur bleue donc...

- Eh bah vois-tu, c'est un très bon ami de fac. Il étudiait avec moi dans le même domaine mais il a arrêté disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimerait faire.

- Comment il pouvait être aux études avec toi s'il agit exactement comme un enfant de deux ans ? Dis-je perplexe.

- Hahaha ! Non mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui se gars-là quand même ! Son QI atteint les environs de 200 du calme !

- QUOI ? Maintenant, je cris. C-Comment ?

- Bah quand on y pense, sa mère c'est Ira et son père Loki.

- Attend wow, sa mère c'est LA grande chanteuse et son père LE gars qui est scientifiquement bon en math ?

- Haha ! Exactement.

- Hn...

J'avoue que... C'est pas n'importe qui hein...

- Et puis il débarque comme il le veut puisque je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait. Il a donc un double des clefs !

- Hiroki-kun ! Alice veut pas marcher, j'suis triste moi! dit Akihide en nous interrompant

- Oui oui j'arrive dis-je en riant.

Akihide voulait absolument que j'écoute son film avec lui, ce que je fis. Nous écoutons tranquillement le film et Akihide s'endormit sur mon épaule. Ça ne me dérange pas mais je trouve sa plutôt étrange de voir des gens qui se comporte normalement avec moi et ne me torture pas donc... Je sursaute en sentant des gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon bras. Je lève la tête et je vois Kei trempé. Il doit surement revenir de la douche.

- Je vais travailler, je reviendrai ce soir vers 19h et oublie pas de réveiller Akihide pour qu'il aille lui aussi travailler. Tu peux le réveiller vers 14h, il s'arrangera pour la suite.

- D'accord dis-je un peu endormit.

Il me sourit et me fit un bisou sur la joue. Un bisou... C'était doux... Chaud... J'en veux encore... Encore un peu...

- Encore.

- Pardon ? dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

Oh mon dieu je dis quoi moi ?

- JE VEUX ENCORE DU CAFÉ ! Je me lève brusquement et fais tomber la tête d'Akihide sur le sofa.

- Aïe ! Hiroki-kun !

- Euh, ouais... J'y vais !

- Ah Kei ! Bye bye ! Dit Akihide avec un grand sourire. Ah nan j'dois partir au boulot aussiiiii... Tant pis pour moi je l'ai voulu !

Il se leva. Je voulais lui poser une question, quand même assez importante pour moi. Mais j'avais aussi peur de sa réaction... Mais et puis, il agit comme un enfant donc... Je me lance

- Akihide dis-je dans un ton plus que sérieux.

- Oui Hiroki-kun ?

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu agis pas comme les autres, mais plutôt comme un enfant ?

Il se tient droit me regardant de son regard comme si il lisait dans mon esprit. Il avait perdu ses traits enfantins, disons plutôt qu'il changea de personnalité...

- Parce que je n'aime pas ressembler aux autres. Je déteste tout ce qui est ordinaire. Je n'aime pas les jumeaux, les lycéennes qui se copient entres elles ou autres trucs du genre. Et puis, je choisis personnellement les gens que j'aime donc voilà. Je trouve que les enfants sont parfois plus intelligents que les adultes alors pourquoi pas les imiter ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais, puisque tu as une place près de moi comme Kei ou Nazuni.

Oh mon dieu la partie obscur de Akihide !

- Et pourquoi je mérite tant cette place ? Je n'ai rien de spéciale pourtant.

- Tu ne peux rien me cacher mon petit Hiroki ! Bon assez, c'est à moi de poser des questions !

- Hn.

- Pourquoi portes-tu un verre de contact seulement d'un côté hein ? Il a repris son air enfantin.

J-Je... Je suis bloqué sur place. Comment ?

- Haha ! T'inquiètes pas tu n'es pas obligé de répondre ! Je le saurai un jour ou l'autre comme tes cicatrices !

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'en aille pour pas arriver en retard dis-je à moitié traumatisé en regardant le sol.

- Bon d'accord, tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je sais beaucoup de chose qu'il faut m'en vouloir! Je n'aime pas les secrets donc, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide ok ? J'ai mis le premier numéro de téléphone de ton premier ami sur ton portable ! Bisous bisous dit-il en sortant de la maison.

Premier ami... Oui, je ne peux pas qualifier Kei et Nazuni comme des amis. Juste des gens qui s'occupent de moi le temps que je me débrouille.

Je barre la porte. Je m'assoie sur "mon" fauteuil. Il sait tout de moi. Bon, pas complètement tout mais ça me fait extrêmement peur. Il sait pour mes cicatrices que j'ai essayé de cacher. Il sait pour mon verre de contact. Il sait pour mon homosexualité. Il sait que je n'ai pas d'amis... Il aurait pu m'intimider comme tous les autres... Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas ordinaire ? C'est pourtant ce que je souhaite depuis je ne sais combien d'années de ma petite vie...

Je regarde l'heure. Mon regard est flou par les quelques larmes que j'ai fait couler. 17h47. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim mais il va falloir que je me force, j'ai encore la peau sur les os. J'éteins la télé que j'ai oublié de fermer et m'approche du comptoir de la cuisine. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Peut-être juste un bol de fruits ça va me suffire. Après une mini préparation, je m'assis dans le silence et la noirceur de la salle à manger. Je suis complètement déprimé.

Je vais donc laver mon plat et prend le deuxième T-shirt de ma garde-robe pour me rechanger après la douche. Je m'y rends et me déshabille. J'y entre faisant couler l'eau bouillante.

Je réfléchis encore aux propos que m'a dit Akihide. Ça me fait peur. J'ai peur qu'il le dise à Kei et que celui-ci me renvoie de chez lui me traitant de monstre comme tous les autres. Ou sinon il va me garder et me torturer comme certain.

Après je ne sais combien de temps de réflexion, je me lave in extremis car il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. Donc je dois conclure que sa fait beaucoup de temps que je suis dedans... Je m'habille et remet mon verre de contact que j'ai enlevé plutôt. J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Kei.

- Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé donc je suis venu voir si tout allait bien ! Ça va ? Tu as l'air tout chamboulé...

- Hn hn. (Un signe affirmatif de ma part!)

En voulant passer, je me heurte à son épaule et me retourne pour m'excuser, mais je vois qu'il regarde le sol.

- Kei ? Que regardes-tu ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Soudain, dans son regard, j'y vois de l'étonnement, de la surprise et de la curiosité. Il se tient droit et me fixe bizarrement. J'aurai manqué un épisode ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne Année 2012 !  
Chapter 6

~ Kei Hayashi ~

Il avait bousculé mon épaule et je vis un truc tombé. Je regarde donc le sol pour y voir ce qu'il y avait pu tomber mais j'y vois rien. Mon comportement attira l'attention à Hiroki qui devient curieux.

- Kei ? Que regardes-tu ?

Je me redressai pour y dire que j'avais vu un truc pas net tombé sur le sol mais lorsque je le fixai, le temps autour de nous s'est arrêté. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Sa me fixe et m'en donne des frissons. Ça ne me déplait pas mais cela ne reste quand même pas dans la normale. Je l'aime bien en fin de compte. Je trouve ça.. Original, même... beau ?

- Comme...

- Comme ?

- Comme... Il est beau... dis-je avec un air idiot sur ma face.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Kei ? Qu'est-ce qui est beau ?

Ouais, il a le don ce Hiroki d'être impatient. Uhuhuh

- Il est beau ton œil rouge ! Dis-je en pointant mon doigt vers son œil droit avec un de mes plus sourire.

Je sens que ma phrase a fait un genre de "déclic". Il me poussa violemment contre la porte de la salle de bain et se ru devant le miroir pour s'y regarder. Il commença à trembler. Des sueurs froides commencèrent à couler sur son visage pâle. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le plancher et le toucha pour retrouver, je crois, son verre de contact.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et ses tremblements commencèrent à s'amplifier. Mais lorsque j'ai vu des larmes couler le long de ses joues, je ne saurai d'écrire le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'envahis à ce moment-là. Je le pris par le dessous des bras et le trainait jusque dans le couloir. Je m'assis contre le mur et plaça Hiroki entre mes jambes. Je l'emprisonnai de mes bras jusqu'à temps qu'il cesse de se débattre. Je plaquais mon torse sur son dos pour plus d'emprise et j'attendis.

15 minutes passèrent jusqu'à temps qu'il se calme. Enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre mes bras ! Ses tremblements s'étaient arrêté mes pas ses pleurs. Je desserre mon emprises et commença à caresser ses bras.

- Tout va bien chuchotais-je doucement au creux de son oreille.

Mon regard se porta au sol. Et je l'aperçu. Ce petit bidule qu'il mettait sur son œil. Je le prit d'un doigt pendant qu'Hiroki était dans le vague. Je ne sais pas mais je trouve que ça sert complètement à rien ! Pourquoi ce cacher ? Et puis, je le trouve beau moi cet œil... Pendant une fraction de seconde il n'exista plus. Je l'avais détruit, pulvérisé. Je mis le restant du verre de contact dans ma poche sachant bien que je vais le perdre dans la machine à laver. Je ne sais combien de temps nous avons été là mais, je me sentis bien. Moi, le rassurant pendant que lui il était dans mes bras. Mais malgré tout, il y avait toujours pleins de questions dans ma tête. Pourquoi avoir fugué ? Pourquoi cachait-t-il cet œil droit rouge sang ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Juste, pourquoi... J'avais un peu de pitié pour lui.

Il avait arrêté de pleurer et me décida enfin de le porter comme une princesse. Je sentais ses os sur mes bras. Va falloir que je reste quelques temps ici je crois... Je le portais jusque dans la chambre d'amis. Je le déposa sur le lit et commença à lui chuchoter.

- Je vais te déshabiller pour te mettre au lit Hiroki.

J'entendis un vague grognement le prenant pour un signe positif. J'enlève donc son T-shirt tranquillement pour ne pas le brusquer en faisant aussi attention à son plâtre. On était dans le noir mais je pouvais voir son corps et son visage qui était dans le vague. Mes mains défirent sa ceinture et la fermeture de son pantalon. J'enlève donc son pantalon et alla plier ses vêtements pour les mettre par terre. (Ouais logique). Maintenant en boxer, je le mis sous les couvertures. Il ne dormait pas encore et je commençais à sentir ma fatigue. Je me couchais donc à côté de lui, par-dessus les couvertes pour ne pas le brusquer. Pendant que je m'allongeais, il me regardait d'un seul œil. L'autre était fermé, ne voulant peut-être pas me le remontré. Je me sentis triste de ne pas le revoir et j'approchai donc mon bras gauche vers son œil droit. Je commençai à le caresser de mes doigts sur sa paupière. Il sursauta mais me rejeta pas. Voyant qu'il soupirait de contentement, j'y pris goût, prenant ceci comme un point faible.

J'attendis plusieurs minutes et je sentis enfin sa respiration devenir régulière et lente confirmant qu'il s'était enfin endormi et je le suivis dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillai en premier et un peu embarrassé... de ma position. Torse contre torse, mes bras autour de lui comme une peluche et pour finir mes jambes entremêlée aux siennes. Je rougis un peu voyant que durant la nuit je m'étais mis dans les couvertures mais je me repris. Voyant qu'il était 11h et que j'avais deux heures de retard, je me relevai sans réveiller la belle aux bois dormant. J'attrapai mon portable en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je fit le numéro de mon travail en même temps que je m'arrêtai au milieu de la cuisine.

- Oui Hôpital Dorson que puis-je pour vous ? me demanda la secrétaire.

- Ouais c'est Hayashi, je ne rentre pas travailler prenez mes clients, bye.

Je raccrochai sans mot. Je ne voulais pas entendre ses oppositions, quelle aille se faire foutre... Après quelque pensée noire, je me décide enfin d'essayer de faire un petit déjeuner à Hiroki vu comme j'ai pris peur en sentant ses os hier soir... Peut-être va-t-il aimé...

Après avoir coupé plusieurs fruits divers et mis dans un bol avec un vers de lait avec deux biscuits d'avoines (ouais j'suis trop fort !), je mis le tout sur un plateau et monta à l'étage. J'entre sans frapper, en étant 100% sûr qu'il était encore endormi. Je mis le plateau sur le bureau d'à côté et me pencha sur Hiroki. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et souffla :

- Réveille j'ai fait ton p'tit déj' princesse.

J'attendis. Et il ouvrit finalement ses yeux d'une couleur différente. Je souris à cette vue. Il se tourna vers moi en même temps qu'il doit surement se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Dès que son visage faisait face au mien, qui était très proche, il me repoussa violemment de ses deux mains sur mon torse et lorsque je fus assez éloigné, il se cacha dans les couvertes. Exaspéré, je poussai un soupir. Lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de fou. Je me mis donc à califourchon sur lui. Je le sentis gigoter mais rien d'autre.

- Oï baka, j'ai fait ton déjeuner alors assis-toi pour manger.

- Hn.

- Tant pis dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

Je mis mes mains vers son ventre et commença les chatouille de la mort ! Avec mes genoux je l'empêchai de gigoter et je l'entendis rire. Un rire que j'adore et que je me lasserais pas de l'entendre. Et il s'avoua vaincu. 1 point pour Kei !

Pendant que je me relève et lui tourne le dos pour prendre le plateau, il se releva pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Je posai le plateau sur ses cuisses et m'assis en face de lui. Il y avait effectivement un truc qui clochait. Pas seulement que son œil droit était toujours fermé mais que la lumière rentrait dans la pièce et je pus voir des centaines de cicatrices sur lui. Je ne dis rien. Mais malheureusement mon regard était trop longtemps sur ses cicatrices et il le remarqua.

- Ne dit rien dit-il avec un ton grave.

Je ne voulais rien dire à propos de sa non plus. Je lui fis un sourire qui ne me rendit pas...

- Ouvre-le dis-je.

- Ouvrir quoi ?

- Ton cadeau.

- Mon cadeau ? dit-il étonné.

- Oui. Le cadeau que la nature ta donnée, il est magnifique. Alors ouvre cet œil que je l'admire encore un peu.

Il parut choqué. Bizarre non ? J'aimais tout ce qui n'était pas ordinaire, comme moi, uhuhuh !

- Ce n'est pas un cadeau... C'est une malédiction... dit-il l'œil baissé.

- Bien sûre que non ! Et dire qu'il est vrai, je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Magnifique. dis-je.

- Cet œil c'est un connard OK ? J'ai jamais eu d'amis à cause de lui et pleins d'autres sont arrivé ! Et à cause de qui ? À cause de ce foutu œil rouge !

- C'est pour ça que tu as fugué dis-moi ?

Il hésita.

- M'ouais.

Il me mentait mais de toutes façons, je le découvrirai. Ou Akihide pourrai m'aider...

- Mange dis-je. Tu n'as la peau que sur les os.

- Hn. J'ne suis pas un enfant c'est bon.

- Pour le moment tu te comportes comme un enfant donc...

Je lui fis un de mes beaux sourires. Et, peut-être j'ai halluciné, mais je crois avoir vu du rose sur ses joues.

Je me levai pour aller porter le plateau à présent vide dans la cuisine mais je stoppai devant la porte ouverte et je lui lâche :

- Tu sais, les autres il te repoussait parce qu'ils étaient jaloux de toi. Tu devrais me laisser voir cet œil parce que moi, je le trouve joli. Et sache que sans lui, on ne se sera jamais rencontré.

Et je sortis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

~ Hiroki Kimura ~

Et Il sortit. Me laissant seul dans la pièce. Je restais plusieurs instants sans bouger du lit sous la lueur du soleil. Je ne veux pas ouvrir mon œil droit. J'ai... un peu trop peur... Je suis encore en traumatisme par rapport à mon enfance. Je me sens réellement ridicule.

Je me décidai enfin de sortir du lit et m'habilla avec détermination. Je descends l'escalier et me dirigea vers la cafetière. Kei est assis sur le comptoir et il me fixe. Je baisse la tête et me prend une tasse. Je reste debout en buvant mon café lorsque Kei descendit du comptoir me disant tout simplement :

- J'vais chez la voisine chercher une pelle pour déneiger ma voiture et par la suite je vais à l'hôpital voir Nazuni pour savoir quelques trucs. Je reviens donc dans une heure.

- Pas de problème, prend ton temps.

Il mit ses bottes noires et son manteau en sortant. Le calme... Le calme s'offrait enfin à moi. J'aurai une heure. Pas si pire que ça. Après avoir fini ma tasse, une idée un peu dérangé me vint. Je montai doucement les escaliers et je me plantai devant la chambre de Kei. C'est la seule pièce dont je n'ai pas encore l'accès. J'ouvris donc la porte blanche et j'y entrai en refermant derrière moi.

Un lit double y régna d'un couvre-lit gris et d'une armoire noir. Devant le lit il y avait un meuble pour sa... Télévision plasma... Une fenêtre menant sur le Centre-Ville au rideau noir et un réveil sur une table à côté du lit. La chambre est quand même assez grande pour 30 personnes...

J'inspectais de plus en plus les lieux. Un tiroir en dessus de la télé m'intriguait. C'était presque le seul tiroir de la pièce. Je m'accroupis et je regardai le contenu.

... Je ne savais royalement pas que Kei était du genre... Pervers...

Il y avait des tonnes de films pornos. De deux styles. Hétérosexuelles et Homosexuelles. Et puis je commençai à penser à mon colocataire totalement excité devant un de ses films. Mon bas-ventre se mit au "Garde à vous" et j'essayai en vain de penser à quelque chose d'autre qui pourra me calmer. Putain, c'est pas vrai, descend ! C'est déjà perdu d'avance... C'est une érection tellement vive qu'elle m'en fait mal, je ne peux même pas me lever... Merde, ça se fait pas de penser à ça ! Surtout de son colocataire/physiothérapeute ! Je marchai donc à quatre pattes vers le coin vide de la pièce. Rendu, je m'assis et je mis, les mains tremblantes, mon pantalon aux genoux.

Je commençai de précieux et délicieux va-et-vient sur mon membre rigide de mon seul bras valide. Je ne retiens pas mes gémissements qui se font de plus en plus fort. J'étais tellement concentré que... Je n'ai pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir...

Je vis, de mes yeux à moitié ouvert, la porte coulisser. Je m'arrêtai net et fixa Kei.  
Il me regarda avec de grands yeux surpris. J'essayai donc de me cacher mon membre, encore tendu, pendant qu'il avançait tranquillement vers moi. J'dois me sauver merde ! Il me fait peur !

- J'ai oublié mes clefs...

(Scène sexuelle !)

Il s'accroupit devant moi avec un air sérieux et il enleva tranquillement mes mains. J'étais confus, je résistai donc. Kei, plus fort que moi, enleva mes mains avec force et démarra les va-et-vient sur mon membre. Un frisson de plaisir s'empara de moi.

- H-Hein ? K-Ahh... Kei ! S-stop !

Ses mains étaient chaudes et massives. Il faisait sa tout doucement pour ne pas me brusquer, ce qui ne marcha à moitié. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour me lécher mon cou. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche. Je voulais les arrêter. Pourquoi il me fait ça ?

Il monta sa main valide vers mon bout de peau rose totalement redressé par l'excitation. Il le titilla en même temps que son autre main caressa mon sexe. Il embrassa ma mâchoire, descendant vers mon menton, remonta vers mon nez pour enfin se poser sur mes lèvres. Ses lèvres goûtaient le sucre. Elles étaient chaudes et apaisante. Je gémis entre nos lèvres. Il se sépara de moi et il me souleva comme une plume jusqu'à me poser sur son lit. Il se mit sur moi en me fixant de ses yeux remplit de désir. Il me lécha le cou et y déposa un suçon. J'enroulai sa taille de mes jambes lui montrant de se rapprocher. Il m'embrassa encore une fois. Il me demanda le passage de sa langue en lichant mes lèvres. J'entrouvris mes lèvres le laissant passer. Sa langue était comme une genre de caresse dans la chaleur et la douceur éternelle. Sa langue joua avec la mienne. Il prenait tellement son temps que je mima des coups de bassins. Il rompit notre échange en enlevant ma chemise blanche et je fis la même chose avec son manteau et son T-shirt.

Puisque d'habitude, c'est toujours moi le dominant, j'étais un peu stressé. Je n'ai jamais été celui qui subissait donc...

Je me mis à caresser son torse musclé. Je me redressai pour mordre un de ses mamelons. Victoire, il gémit ! Un gémissement grave en plus. Il fit valser nos pantalons dans la chambre laissant nos membres bien voyant à travers le tissu. Il se débarrassa donc du mien en premier. Me voilà totalement nu, voué au sexe.

Il empoigna avec fermeté mon sexe et recommença les va-et-vient de tout à l'heure. Je me crispai. Je m'accroche à son cou pour l'embrasser ou mordre gentiment son lobe. Plus le temps passa, plus l'envie persistait.

D'un coup, il arrêta ses va-et-vient et il me rallongea. Un sourire pervers apparu sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa mon torse, mes côtes, descendant tranquillement jusqu'à mon nombril. Jusque-là, je me doutais de rien, mais dès que je reçu un coup de langue sur mon gland j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir de plaisir. Je ne retiens plus mes gémissements. Plus questions.

Mes mains serraient les draps tandis que mes yeux étaient dans la vague de plaisir. Kei lécha ma verge et il suçota mes bourses.

- Ahh.. Ah.. Kei !

Il embrassa mon membre et d'un coup brusque, le mit dans la bouche. Il commença des va-et-vient comme si il en était un expert. Sentant que j'étais proche de la jouissance, il arrête et remonta comme un serpent vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Je lui enlevai donc son boxer avec mes mains tremblantes toujours en le fixant intensément. Il déposa un baiser sur mon œil que depuis qu'il est rentré à toujours été ouvert. Il me présenta deux de ses doigts longs sur ma bouche fermé. Voyant que je ne l'ouvris pas, il me questionna du regard.

- C-C'est.. hhh.. que j'ai.. J'ai jamais été pris...

Il écartela les yeux.

- ... Jamais ?

- Jamais.

- Et bah, voilà ta première fois mon poulet.

J'ouvris donc ma bouche pour y faire passer ses doigts. Je les suçotai en mettant le plus de salive dessus. Je jouai un peu de ma langue avec ses doigts. Il remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche. Durant le baiser, un de ses doigts vient presser l'entré de mon intimité, ce qui me fit sursauté. Il me rassura en me chuchotant de mots doux à l'oreille.

Il entra le premier doigt.

Je me crispai de douleur sous lui. Je m'accrochai à son dos. Je rentrai mes ongles dans sa peau (sans le vouloir bien sûre !). Il commença à bouger et peu à peu la douleur s'estompa.

Et puis vint le deuxième.

La douleur revient mais un peu plus forte. Il recommença à bouger ses doigts en différents mouvements.

Il mit un troisième.

Le même scénario avec ses doigts se répète. Et ils les enlevèrent enfin. J'ai eu un peu de temps de relaxer pendant qu'il plaça mes jambes sur ses épaules.

Il me regarda avec un son beau sourire aux dents blanches et il appuya son sexe devant "la porte d'entrée". Voyant que je ne me suis pas crisper. Il me pénétra tranquillement. Je suis extrêmement tendu. Vous savez, pour une première fois...

Rendu complètement en moi, il s'appuya sur ses deux bras aux côtés de ma tête. Il attendit que je m'habitude à lui. Je fis un mouvement du bassin pour qu'il comprend qu'il pouvait continuer son supplice. Il commença de va-et-vient très lentement.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'impatienta et ses mouvements se fit plus vifs.

- Vite... V-Vite.. Ah.. Ah.. Hnn..

Nous étions passé au stade "douceur" à "brutalité extrême". J'étais en presque en transe. Mon plaisir de plus en plus grand, j'en tremble.

Mon colocataire s'arrêta brusquement et finit en un dernier coup de bassin. Je jouis en même temps que lui.  
(Fin de la scène)

Il se retira de moi et s'allongea à mes côtés. Il tira sur le drap pour nous couvrir et il me serra tendrement dans ses bras où je m'endormis dans un profond sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

Chers lecteurs ne vous souciez pas des mots surlignez dans le texte ! Merci ~  
**Chapter 8**

~ Kei Hayashi ~

Nanana j'suis sexy et pas toi ! Lalala ! (8)

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla de mon profond sommeil. Ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux, je dirigeai ma main vers mon portable sur la table de chevet.  
Je décrochai donc.

- Hnn ?

- Bonjour mon cher et tendre Kei c'est Nazuni, sais-tu il est quelle heure ?

- Hnn...

- Non ? Alors sais-tu au moins nous sommes quel jour ?

- Hnn...

- Eh bien, nous sommes Mardi le 1er décembre et comme par hasard il est midi et puis tu sais quoi en plus ? TU N'ES PAS AU TRAVAIL.

Au dernier moment, j'avais éloigné mon téléphone portable de mon oreille. Je ne suis pas sourd quand même...

- Hnhn. Congé. Bye.

- Kei ! Ne raccro-

J'ai raccroché et fermé mon portable. En plus de me réveiller, il devait crier... Je sentis une genre de masse collé à moi. J'ouvris donc les yeux et une masse noire était devant mon visage. Gné ?

...

Hiroki  
Moi  
Hier  
Lit  
Plaisir

Ah ok ! J'avais oublié. Quel con je fais... Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Hiroki, au contraire, mais cela me fait... Tout simplement bizarre. Nous étions de côtés, lui, dos à moi, et moi derrière lui avec mon bras par-dessus ses hanches, en dessous des draps. Je me collai un peu plus à lui et j'embrassais son lobe d'oreille. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise dans son sommeil. Je lui donne un "lichette" sur sa joue et je le vis entrouvrir les yeux. Il gigota un peu et referma les yeux pas totalement réveillé.

- Debout mon ange... dis-je dans un chuchotement presque inaudible.

Il ouvre enfin les yeux et me regarde de côté.

- Keeeei ?

- Ouuuui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu-... Euh, non laisse tombé j'me souviens...

Je souris en le regardant contrarié. Il réfléchit. Et malheureusement pour lui je sais à quoi. S'il pense que ce n'était que physique entre nous... Je n'en veux pas moi de "Fuck-Friend". Donc...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... dis-je assez bas.

- Qu.. ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux et une larme nicha ses deux beaux grands yeux. Il détourna les yeux et voulu se lever. Je le retiens de mes deux bras qui le maintiens couché.

- C'était bien plus mon poulet...

Il rougit. Assez violemment à vrai dire. Je m'approchai dangereusement de son visage. Et d'un regard je le regarde si j'ai son accord. Il hoche simplement la tête. Je l'effleure donc ses lèvres des miennes pour ensuite mener nos langues dans une danse presque sans fin. Nous coupons l'échange pour reprendre notre souffle et nous nous sourions. Désormais tous les deux sur le dos, je pris son poignet pour en faire quelque exercice de manipulations tout en commençant la conversation.

- Bien dormis dit moi ? Dis-je avec un ton assez... content ?

- Comme un bébé !

- Alors,*tousse* tu me dis pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé dans cet état quand je suis revenu ?

- T'es un pervers. Voilà.

- Oui, la majorité des personnes le savent. Mais je ne vois toujours pas...

- J'ai... Accidentellement, regardé dans le tiroir du bas...

- ... Ah se tiroir là ! Je devrais le remercier d'avoir perdu le contrôle de moi-même et d'avoir fait un "déclic" dans ma vie...

- Pour avoir perdu le contrôle, tu l'as vraiment perdu Hahaha !

Il se fiche de moi là...

- Mais de te voir assis comme ça, livrer sur un plateau d'argent, tu sais que je ne peux résister !

Il rougit.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, stop...

Il eut un silence jusqu'à temps qu'il me demanda:

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que... enfin... Que tu étais homosexuelle...

- Tout simplement parce que je ne me vois pas dire " Hé salut j'suis Kei et j'suis bi, you know ?"

- Vu comme ça...

- Et puis toi tu ne m'as rien dit pour tes nombreuses cicatrices et ton joli œil rouge, nee !

- Hn. Je t'en parlerai quand je serai prêt.

- Bon, au moins tu me le dira !

Je viens pour me lever alerté par mon estomac et je sentis une main me prendre l'avant-bras.

- Kei dit-il, tu ne vas pas me jeter dehors... nee ?

- Te jeté dehors ? Qui t'as mis sa dans la tête bon sang ?

- P-Personne... Mais c'est juste que j'ai peur que tu me mets à la porte à cause du monstre que... que je suis... donc, ne le fait pas maintenant... ok ? Laisse-moi... Au moins trouvé un appart... Ok ?

Mes yeux le fixèrent et ma bouche toucha presque parterre. Non mais ... ? Je le pris dans mes bras en caressant son dos.

- Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison. Tu ne me quitteras pas. Tu ne quitteras pas Nazuni et Akihide. Tu ne quitteras pas mon bonheur. Tu ne quitteras rien... Sans moi. Compris ?

- Hn.

Je sentis un liquide couler dans mon dos. Il pleure. Je le serre plus fort, comme pour qu'il s'intègre en moi. Je veux qu'il m'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un.

12h30. Je lui propose d'appeler Akihide pour qu'il l'emmène à l'hôpital car moi, si j'y rentre... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il m'arrivera. Nous étions assis à la table prenant notre petit déjeuner/dîner pendant que Hiroki appela Akihide.

- Il a accepté. Mais... Il m'a dit qu'il sera là dans 45 secondes...

Je ris aux éclats.

- Ne t'inquiète pas...

Un moment de silence passa. Nous mangeâmes sans parler. Et puis...

°BAM°

- YOOOO ! On y va Hiroki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !

Hiroki l'observa sans comprendre.

- Bah oui, je passais près de chez Kei ! Donc vouali voualou hein !

- Akihide, tu as mis de la neige partout dis-je avec agacement.

- Tu nettoieras pendant qu'on sera partiiiiiiiit ! Nee nee Hiroki-kun ?

- O-Ouais...

- Bon j'vais prendre ton manteau en haut ! Met tes bottes !

Mon amant se leva pour aller enfiler ses souliers lorsque Akihide descendit les escaliers presque en courant avec un visage impassible.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda mon amant.

- Dépêche-toi. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'odeur...

- L'odeur des céréales ?

Akihide se tourna avec une lenteur extrême de reproche et me lança :

- SA SENS LE SEX ICI !

Il prit Hiroki par le bras et l'amena dehors. J'entendis la porte se refermer et... J'me demande vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer... Il était spectateur ou quoi ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
Pardonnez-moi de mon retard !

~ Hiroki Kimura~

- Akihide, ralentis dis-je.

- Ah pardon ! Hihihihi, tu vois, j'ai un peu le pied lourd !

- M'ouais on va dire...

J'ai enduré 15 minutes de voiture avec Akihide et ses chansons du genre " Si tu aimes le soleil, tape des mains !" ou sinon " Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas peur, des fleurs, des fleurs !" ou ... " C'est la danse des canards ...". Tout le long, je cachais mon oeil avec une mèche de cheveux assez longue. Même si Akihide sait, je ne veux pas qu'il voit.

Je regardais le paysage jusqu'à temps qu'il se fige sur un parking. Je descends de la voiture et je constate qu'Akihide me regarde.

- Essaie d'être plus discret par rapport à ta démarche de canard... dit-il dans un chuchotement.

Je rougis. Un peu trop même. J'ai sûrement l'air d'une tomate ! Je marmonne un truc que j'ai moi-même pas compris et nous continuions de marcher vers l'hôpital. Nous nous promenons dans divers corridor et tombons sur Nazuni.

- Nazuuuuuuuuni ! crie Akihide en se jetant sur lui.

- Akihide ! Doucement, regarde ce que tu as fait, mes dossiers !

- Ah pardon, pardon !

Pendant qu'Akihide ramassait les dossiers tombé par terre quelques instants plutôt, je vis Nazuni s'approcher de moi.

- Eh bah, tu es prêt qu'on t'enlève se truc qui te pourrit la vie mon cher Hiroki ? Me dit-il en pointant du doigt mon plâtre.

- Hn hn.

Nazuni me fait signe de le suivre avec l'enfant que je garde (Akihide). Celui-ci, malheureusement, disait bonjour à toutes les personnes qui passaient à côté de lui. Détestable...

Une heure plus tard nous ressortons laissant Nazuni à son travail. J'ai payé (avec le peu d'argent que Kei m'a offert) une glace à Akihide car Monsieur en voulait une ou sinon il viendrait m'observer durant la nuit... J'ai donc deux glaces, et non elles ne sont pas pour moi. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un gros "bedon" pour gober deux glaces entières donc...

Nous avons retourné dans la voiture et Akihide m'a obligé de chanter avec lui "Petit papa Noël".

- Ah Hiroki-kun, je soupe chez vous se soir !

- Hn ? Kei t'a invité ?

- Non je me suis invité comme un grand !

Pas de commentaire...

Nous sortons de la voiture en même temps et nous sommes désormais sur le perron. J'ouvre la porte et rentre tranquillement. Nous déposons nos manteaux et nos bottes. Bottes ? Je vis une nouvelle paire de botte noire vernis. Kei s'est acheté de nouvelle botte ? Petite pourtant...

Je me dirige vers le salon pour y trouver Kei mais ce que je vis était plutôt... Troublant. Je m'arrêtai tellement vite que Akihide a foncé dans mon dos.

- Quoi qu'il y a Hiro-

Il s'est tut. Nous étions tellement choqué de voir une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans, les cheveux d'un blond naturel, une robe d'un rose flash et d'un regard pervers pendu au coup de MON Kei pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Je tourne les talons et marche (m'en fiche si c'est en canard ou pas!) assez vite vers la cuisine. Besoin de café...

Akihide, bizarrement silencieux, s'assoit sur le comptoir à côté de l'endroit où je bois mon délicieux café... Je sens qu'on me tire le bras pour que je me retourne (ce qui arrive malheureusement).

- Hé, pas capable de dire bonjour ? T'es qui toi au fait ? Tu te crois où pour arriver comme sa chez Kei-kun ? Nee, répond !

Je garde le silence. Juste à savoir son attitude, elle me dégoûte. Devrais-je lui dire par pure politesse ? Je vis Kei entrer dans la cuisine.

- Miranda, voici Hiroki. Hiroki, voici Miranda.

- Tu peux te prosterner si tu veux. Ou appelle moi Miranda-sama.

Je pousse un soupir mélangé d'un grognement. Je la pousse de l'épaule (malgré que je sois plus grand qu'elle) et je me dirige dans le salon.

- Ah Kei chéri, on mange quoi pour le dîner de ce sooooir ? dit-elle.

STOP. Bug général. Elle a dit quoi ? ELLE VIENT DE DIRE QUOI ? Je ne suis pas jaloux. Non. Absolument pas.

Je me retourne

- Oï, tu t'prends pour qui toi de l'appeler comme ça ?

- Son épouse !

... Pardon ?

Je regarde Kei. Il a l'air découragé.

- C'est faux dit-il. Tu es loin d'être mon épouse chère cousine.

En plus cousine... C'est presque de l'inceste ça !

- Je le deviendrai mon choux.

En plus des mots supposément doux...

Akihide réagit désormais :

- Alors qui dîne ici ?

- Moi je dîne ici s'écria Miranda.

J'aurai préféré allé dîner dehors sous la tempête de neige qui se prépare...  
Je me suis enfermé dans "ma chambre" pendant que tout le monde aidait pour faire le dîner. Je ne veux pas la voir. Tellement... Chiante !

On m'appelle pour dîner. Je descends en bas et je vois que tout le monde est assis. Miranda est à la droite de Kei. Je prends donc le dernier siège à côté d'Akihide et en face de mon amour. Le dîner se passe dans le silence le plus froid de ma vie. Je regarde mon poulet comme si il me parlait mais je jette souvent des coups d'œil à la p'tite(Miranda). Nous avons finis de manger et je regarde Kei dans les yeux en disant " Tu me dois pleins d'explications et j'ai vraiment hâte que la conne s'en aille !". En le regardant, je vis Miranda s'approcher de Kei en lui disant qu'il avait un morceau de poulet sur le coin de la bouche. Je la vis s'approcher et lécher le coin de la bouche de Kei. Je vis Kei la repousser violemment. Je vois rouge. Je prends mon verre de vin et le vide sur sa tête.

- La guerre est déclarée !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
Bonne lecture !

~ Hiroki Kimura~

Les restants de pains, fourchettes, poulets, vin et tout ce que vous voudrez étaient partout dans la salle à manger et nous n'avions toujours pas fini cette bataille. Des insultes volent dans la pièce.

- ON SE LA FERME ET ON MET SON CUL SUR LA CHAISE C'EST BIEN CLAIR ?

La voix de Kei m'a tellement fait peur que j'en ai des tremblements. Je m'assois le plus vite possible et fixe mes cuisses. Calme... Calme...

Je sens Akihide se lever et arriver avec un balai. Miranda s'assoit finalement. Ma moitié monte pour aller se changer avec une mine de déterré. Je m'en veux un peu. C'est la première fois que je mets Kei en colère aussi. Il me déteste maintenant ? Je gigote sur ma chaise.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que vous venez de faire ! On s'est cru à l'école, sauf que là-bas, ce n'était pas moi qui nettoyais. Mais restez assis, si vous ne voulez pas recevoir les foudres du tout puissant hihi !

Akihide avait raison. Je n'ose plus bouger. Je crois que 20 minutes est passé. La salle à manger est redevenu comme avant.

- Vous diriez à Kei-kun que je reviendrais demain, il se fait tard, bisous Hiroki-kun !

Je lui fais un signe de tête. Nous entendons la porte s'ouvrir et se refermé. Il ne reste que moi et Miranda qui n'avons pas bougés d'un pouce. Nous attendons dans le plus grand silence lorsqu'on entend des pas se diriger vers nous et s'arrêter. Je me crispe.

- Il est partit où Akihide ?

Sa voix s'est un peu calmée mais il reste une touche d'agressivité.

- Il a dit qu'il reviendra demain car il se fait tard.

Cette fois-ci c'était Miranda. Je n'ose pas parler, de peur qu'il se mette en colère. Après 2 minutes de silence (encore), Kei reprend:

- Vous vous êtes calmés ?

Nous hochons de la tête.

- Donc, vous êtes libres de sortir de table.

Je me lève presque qu'en courant dans ma chambre, prend mes habits qui ont été lavés et me précipite dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et y entre le plus vite possible. Ma peau devient rouge avec l'eau chaude. Réfléchissons. Une fille, sort de nul part, entre dans la maison, prétextant être **sa** cousine, et vouloir **le** marier et tout cela en me provoquant. Bon résumé n'est-ce pas ? Elle vient gâcher ma vie celle-là !

Je me presse de me laver pour relaxer comme je veux sous le jet de la douche. Je ne sais pas il est quelle heure mais je m'en contre fiche. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Ce n'est pas vrai...

- Hiroki ? Miranda est partit chez ma tante. Je voulais seulement t'avertir.  
M'avertir? Pourquoi faire? Je n'en ai rien à ciré de celle-là. Je l'entends fermer la porte derrière lui. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il est dans la salle de bain, et non dehors. Derrière la vitre de la douche, je peux apercevoir son ombre. Il s'est assis sur le bord du comptoir. Il me veut quoi ? Culpabilité, peur et honte est déjà présent en moi...

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir crié dessus, Hiro-kun.

Hiro-kun...  
Je pousse un grognement. Il peut partir maintenant ?

- Parle-moi s'il te plaît.

- Ne me frappe pas.

Silence.

- Tu crois que je vais te frapper comme les autres ont fait avec toi ?

Je soupire. Qui sait ?  
Je le vois bouger. Je ne fais rien. Par contre, je rougis violemment quand je le vois entrer dans la douche sans ses vêtements (bah oui !).Il s'approche. Il me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote des mots doux. Il me demande aussi de le pardonner. Mais on ne m'a jamais demandé de pardonner quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Donc je lui fais un signe affirmatif de la tête. Des lames coulent, mais avec le jet, je crois qu'il ne sent rend pas compte (une chance pour moi). Après un moment, je soulève mes pieds pour atteindre son oreille gauche.

- Elle est plus importante que moi ?

Je sens sa prise se resserrer. Il me chuchote que non. Que ce n'est rien que sa cousine et qu'elle croit être son prince charmant.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagit au début ?

- Elle ne sait pas que je suis attiré par les hommes, donc j'essayais de réfléchir mais tu es entré à ce moment. Désolé.

Il m'embrasse. Un baiser avec du regret. À la fin, je passe ma langue lentement sur ses lèvres mouillées. Nous nous fixons et sourions.

- Désolé d'être jaloux...

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime. Et puis j'aime les gens jaloux...

Je souris.

- Tu aurais pu crier seulement sur elle...

- C'est toi qui à commencer à salir ma salle à manger...

Pause. Je lui souris et m'excuse. Après un certain temps je lui sors :

- Tu savais que j'aurai jamais deviné que tu étais homo si tu m'aurais rien fais ?

- Eh ben, je pensais que cela se voyait mais bon... Et tu savais que j'aurai jamais deviné que dans tes conquêtes, c'est toujours toi le dominant ?

Je rougis. Un peu trop. J'suis embarrassé ! C'est quoi cette question ? Je le frappe à l'épaule pour montrer mon mécontentement.

- Je blaguais mon amouuuur...  
On se croirait dans un four...

Après avoir lavé Kei, nous sommes sorti et séchés. 22h. Nous sommes crevés. J'allais me dirigé dans ma chambre mais je sens qu'on me retient. Je me retourne et Kei prend un air surpris et abattu.

- Quoi qui a ?

- Mais tu fais quoi là ?

- J'allais dormir...

- Tu ne veux pas laisser tes draps froids et venir réchauffer les miens, par hasard ?

Je souris. Nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre et nous nous couchons. J'aime les draps en soie noire... Une fois bien installé dans ses bras, il me chuchote:

- J'ai acheté tes lentilles. Elles sont justes à côté de toi sur la table de chevet. Tu pourras les prendre demain et allé magasiner avec Akihide, il aime bien allé dans les centres commerciaux celui-là.

Je ris doucement et j'hoche la tête. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et le remercie. Nous nous endormons donc dans les bras de l'autre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
Yataa !

~ Hiroki Kimura ~

Cela fait exactement une semaine que je suis chez mon beau grand et fort amant (héhé). Mais les visites de la petite peste n'ont pas cessés... J'aurai aimé... Alors pour finir, c'est le grand bonheur! Mais va-t-il resté? Peu importe. La semaine dernière Akihide m'a fait acheter des tas de vêtements! C'est fou mon placard déborde! Mais c'est louche, il paraissait... "Pas là" ? Oui son corps était mais son esprit n'était vraiment pas là. Il a fallu que je le rappelle sur la terre au moins 15 fois. Lui qui est si énergétique!

Ça fait un peu plus de 30 minutes que je suis réveillé regardant le plafond avec des draps froids. Oui mon amour est partit travaillé! Il va falloir moi aussi... Ce n'est pas comme si que je trouverai un arbre qui fait pousser de l'argent comme dans les Sims. Dans une boutique de fringues? Pas mon style... Une animalerie? Je ne suis pas trop attaché aux animaux... Il y a toujours un truc qui cloche avec moi!

Je me redresse. Je fronce les sourcils. Attrape mon portable et signal un numéro.

- Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ?

- Yo Aki-kun !

- Grumphnnpaaaabu...

- Pardon, pardon de t'avoir réveillé ! Comment vas-tu en cette belle journée ensoleillée ?

- OH MON DIEU ! HIROKI-KUN M'A APELLÉ AKI-KUUUUUUUN !

Mes oreilles...

- Du calme, du calme! Je voulais s'avoir que fais-tu aujourd'hui puisque tu es bien réveillé maintenant.

Rire sadique venant de ma part.

- Hiroki-kun est miiiiichant avec moi... Je travaille aujourd'hui, mais on va dire que je suis malade.

- AKIHIDE ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'échapper de ton travail !

- Mais c'est nuuuul. J'vais prendre ma retraite.

- Un congé tu veux dire?

- Même choooooose...

Pas vraiment.

- Bon, en parlant de ça, j'voudrais bien me trouver un travail.

- Ah que trop cool! Et tu m'as appelé en sachant que j'étais une aide nécessaire ?

- Euh, oui c'est ça !

-WAAAAH ! J'arrive chez toi vers 13h parce que Hiroki-kun veut que j'aille travailler !

Il raccrocha.

13 heures ? Mais il est 9 heures ! J'ai le temps de me rendormir alors...

Je me rallonge dans les draps et ferme les yeux s'ombrant dans un profond sommeil.

C'est lourd. Il y a un poids sur mon ventre. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois une masse inerte sur moi.

- HÉÉ !

Je repousse "la chose".

- GAA ! Hiroki-kun tu pourrais faire attention !

Oops Akihide. Il fout quoi ici ? L'heure... heure.. Midi.  
Je le regarde de mes yeux "Pourquoi-tu-n'es-pas-au-travail-tu-veux-mourir-jeune?"

- On nous a donné congé.

Je me retourne vers la voix inconnue d'une femme. Petite taille (pas trop quand même), cheveux brun avec des mèches rouges et des yeux noirs. En gros elle fait un peu peur. Elle est habillé d'un jean délavé avec des trous et d'un pull rouge. Elle me regarde de travers.

- Ah, ok dis-je.

- C'est une amie de mon boulot ! Elle est très gentille.

- Ah d'accord. Moi c'est Hiroki, enchanté.

- M'ouais. Moi c'est Tena.

Wawe, elle à l'aire gentille pas de bon sang.

Je sors des draps et me dirige vers ma chambre (je dors toujours dans celle de Kei) et prend quelque vêtements. Bah non je n'étais pas seulement en boxer, j'aime pas quand on voit mon corps pleins de blessures. Pendant que je marchais vers la salle de bain je cris:

- J'vais prendre une douche, Aki-kun tu peux préparer des trucs pour notre invité !

La réponse ne m'intéressait pas, je ferme la porte.

Après une bonne douche chaude, je descends pour voir qu'Akihide et son "amie gentille" son attablé. Je les rejoins avec un sourire. Œufs, jambon. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait sa...

- Nee Hiroki-kun, tu veux travailler dans quoi ?

- Aucune idée, ça me stresse un peu à vrai dire.

- Un café alors ? proposa Tena.

- Ah, bah oui j'aime bien ! Il y en a un dans le coin ? Demandais-je.

- Mhh... Oui ! Près de l'hôpital.

Je rougis en pensant à mon Kei. Je souris bêtement tout seul aussi...

- Haha ! Tout rouge Hiroki-kun !

Bah oui ! Je rougis plus violemment maintenant !

-Bon, allons faire ton CV ! Ordinateur de Keeeeeeei?

- Dans son bureau mais c'est perso donc j'y rentre pas.

- Donc on est venu pour rien ?

C'était Tena.

- Bah je n'avais pas pensé au CV moi...

- Pas grave Hiroki-kuuuun ! Moi et Tena on va au cinéma et tu feras ton CV avec Kei se soir non ?

- M'oui.

- Alors c'est ok ! Nous allons voir "Mon violeur, c'est mon père" donc à demain Hiroki-kun !

- Aurevoir Aki-kun.

Ils mirent leurs manteaux et leurs bottes et s'en allèrent. Je barre la porte derrière eux. J'ai plus rien à faire maintenant! Bon, votons pour le ménage. Je range les assiettes presque pleines et je fais le lit. Sinon tout est clean ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire que tout est propre ici ! Il a engagé une femme de ménage ou quoi ? J'entends une sonnerie familière... Temps de réflexion. Mon portable ! Je descends à toute vitesse dans la cuisine et décroche.

- M'oui allô ?

- Hiroki ? C'est toi ? T'es où bon sang ? Tu m'as laissé chez toi seul avec la colère de ton père ! T'es malade ou quoi ?

- Nathan ?

- Non la Reine ! Ton père te cherche dans toute la ville tu sais ? Tu es introuvable t'es où ?

Mon passé. Nathan c'est le mec que j'ai laissé dans mon lit quand je suis partit. Il a dû subir les foudres de mon père...

- Tu... T-Tu es blessé ? Je tremble légèrement.

- Bah oui qu'est-ce que tu crois ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! Mais tu peux te racheter...

- A-a-ah bon ?

- Si tu reviens et que tu me baise comme une bête, aucun problème, t'es mon homme. Mais si tu ne reviens pas, moi et ton père va faire équipe pour te retrouver et te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu en meures connard ! REVIENS.

On me prend le téléphone.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi jeune homme ?

Kei...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
J'l'ai recommencé deux fois ! è_é Ayez pitié!

~ Kei Hayashi ~

C'est fou comme il n'y avait pas de monde à l'hôpital ! Je me suis donc donné congé pour la journée. Je prends mon manteau et j'enfile mes bottes pour sortir de l'hôpital. J'arrive enfin devant ma voiture et y monte. Je mets la radio au maximum pour me détendre et je repense à ma journée et à la semaine qui à passer vraiment vite. Je me sens bien et c'est avec vitesse et un sourire bête accroché à mes lèvres que j'arrive chez moi. Je descends de voiture et prend mes quelques dossier que j'ai pris avec moi pour les consulter se soir. J'insère mes clefs dans la serrure et j'entre dans ma demeure. Pendant que je dépose mes souliers et enlève mon manteau, j'aperçois Hiroki dans le couloir séparant la cuisine et le salon (donc dos à moi). Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas entendu. Il est au téléphone, sûrement avec Akihide!

- Nathan ?

Cela m'étonnerai qu'Akihide aurai changé de nom. Et puis je n'ai pas de plante qui s'appelle Nathan et qui parle donc... J'arrête de faire quoi que ce soit et me concentre sur la conversation. On peut entendre une voix masculine et quelques mots.

- Tu.. T-Tu es blessé ?

La voix d'Hiroki n'avait pas d'inquiétude. Plutôt du stress et de la peur. Je m'approche d'un pas pour mieux entendre.

- ... crois! ... TA FAUTE !... Racheter...

- A-a-ah bon ?

- ... Baise... Homme... Ton père... Torturer...connard... REVIENS!

J'ai eu un assez bon résumé pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et puis je m'aperçois qu'Hiroki tremble. Sa respiration est saccadée. Et c'est là que j'interviens. Je suis collé au dos de mon tendre et je lui prends le téléphone des mains qui était, justement, sur le point de tomber.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi jeune homme ?

Silence au bout du fil.  
J'enlace de ma main libre Hiroki, qui lui aussi, était sur le point de tombé.

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

Uhuh, un jeune en plus, moi qui pensais que je pourrais avoir le Jack Pot en parlant avec son "père".

- Une personne dont tu ne voudras pas connaître l'existence. Il y a un problème pour que tu gueules au téléphone à un jeune homme ?

- C'n'est pas de tes affaires vieux débris.

Vieux débris ? J'suis tout mais sauf vieux ! Petit crétin.

- Allez stop les insultes via le téléphone sa en devient bête ! Alors qui es-tu ?

- Une simple personne.

- Eh bah "simple personne" tu diras à ton cerveau de ma part que si tu mets un seul doigt sur mon protégé, j'te tue. Et crois moi, j'aime bien le sang. J'en peinturai mes murs avec le tien et celui de son père. Je vendrai vos organes au marché noir et vous arracherai les ongles un à un. Est-ce bien clair ? Il vous laisse tranquille, laissez-le aussi. Fin de convo poulet !

Je raccrochai. C'est qui se petit con ? Il se croit où ? Non mais woooow ! Moi qui croirai avoir une belle fin de journée ! C'est raté j'ai les nerfs à vif...

- .. Étouffe... !

- Ah pardon !

J'écrasais mon pauvre Hiro-kun avec mon bras sous la colère. Je me penche près de son oreille pour y passé ma langue sur son lobe. Il frissonne. Ahhh j'adore...

- C'est qui ce Nathan ? Chuchotais-je

- Personne d'important.

- J'espère bien. Tu me le diras quand tu seras près mon poulet.

Je laisse enfin ma proie libre de tout mouvement. Je me dirige vers les escaliers et y monte. Rendu au milieu du trajet je me sens tourné sur moi-même et j'atterris, sur les fesses, sur une marche. Je vis Hiroki s'approcher et se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé quand tu es rentré...

Wow, un peu plus et j'ai cru qu'il voulait me faire déboulé les escaliers!

Par réflex, je mets mes mains sur ses hanches. Je tends mon cou pour toucher ses lèvres des miennes. Elles sont douces. Je sursaute mentalement quand je sens une langue licher mes lèvres. Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que j'étais le seul à participer... J'approfondis le baiser en une langoureuse danse. Nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle et je le vois plonger dans mon cou. Je sens sa chevelure me chatouiller le visage. Il sent bon! Je le sens me faire un suçon. On fait des marques mon Hiro-kun ? héhé. Je lui rends donc la monnaie de sa pièce en lui faisant un suçon à lui aussi. Je l'entends gémir. Et SANS retenue ! Il veut que je le prenne dans les escaliers ou quoi ? Je fini mon troisième suçons sur sa clavicule lorsqu'il me fait un de ses déhanchement de bassin de la mort ! Je n'ai même pas pu retenir mon gémissement. J'suis chauffé à bloc et il a fait LE geste en trop.

Il fit un cri surpris quand je l'ai attrapé et amené dans ma chambre à coucher. Je le "jette" sur le lit et je me mets à califourchon par-dessus lui pour me déhancher comme une bête. Je lui tiens la nuque pour plus de facilité à l'embrasser et de ma main libre, je caresse la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. Peu à peu, nos vêtements sont allé rejoindre le sol et nous nous retrouvâmes complètement nus et pleins de sueur. Il me prit en main et sur le coup je lâche un fort gémissement. Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve sous lui. Et lui il sourit tout en descendant plus bas... Encore plus bas jusqu'à arriver au niveau de mon sexe. Coup de langue par-ci, coup de langue par-là. J'en peu plus, les préliminaires me tue.

Maintenant c'est moi qui suis par-dessus lui. Je lui présente mes trois doigts. Oui trois parce que vu comme je vais y allé... Il les suçota et je les ressortis pleins de salive. Je rentre le premier doigt dans son intimité. Aucun signe de douleur venant de sa part. Le deuxième par contre...

- Hn, K-Kei...

Pour oublier la douleur je lui suçote le gland. Une fois la douleur passé, je commence à bouger mes doigts. Et maintenant le troisième, dès son entrer, Hiroki se redresse et me serre les épaules.

- S-Sto-op !

Je m'arrête et le regarde les yeux embrumés de plaisir. J'attends. Il se détend peu à peu (vu l'état de mes épaules). Je les bouge un peu en lui jusqu'à temps que son visage se détend. Une fois près, je le rallonge et je récupère mes doigts. Je me place en prenant ses genoux sur mes épaules. Je commence à prendre place en lui. Je commence à me mouvoir et mes coups de butoirs commencent à être plus brutaux. À chaque coup sur sa prostate il gémit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à nous libérer presque en même temps. Je me retire et nous nous écrasons comme des masses sur l'oreiller.

Je mets les draps par-dessus nous et j'approche Hiroki de moi. Nous nous endormons épuisé de ces efforts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
Enjoy ! ^_^

~ Hiroki Kimura ~

Nous sommes maintenant en Décembre et Noël est dans 3 jours. Kei m'a obligé d'essayer d'être moins en conflits avec sa cousine. Bon, plus les jours avance et plus nous nous "entraidons". Depuis que Kei a parlé avec Nathan, il n'a plus rappelé mais j'ai encore des doutes qu'ils me recherchent lui et mon père. Pour le moment je n'y pense plus j'ai mieux à faire. Sinon il y a encore cette drôle de fille qui est presque 24h/24 avec Akihide et sa me perturbe un peu car... Bah je ne l'aime pas trop. Dès qu'Akihide à le dos tourné, elle agit différemment. Peut-être c'est seulement mon imagination mais je m'inquiète quand même pour lui.

Pour le moment, je me prépare pour aller avec Akihide et l'autre pot de colle (bah ouais...) acheter les cadeaux de Noël. Ça va faire mal à mon portefeuille. Et puis ça fait environ une semaine que je travaille au petit café à deux rues d'ici. Même si j'ai reçus ma paye, ce n'est pas assez pour les cadeaux que je veux offrir aux autres. Et la fille qui nous suit, je suis obligé de lui acheter quelque chose ? En plus, j'ai oublié son nom. Galère. On frappe à la porte et je descends ouvrir à mon p'tit fou et à l'autre folle... Je sors et barre la porte puisque Kei est au travail. Une belle journée pour acheter son cadeau. Je me suis assis derrière. Akihide et... TENA ! Bon, il a fallu du temps pour m'en souvenir. Alors tous les deux sont devant et ils bavardent (Akihi-kun fait plutôt un monologue). La journée s'est bien passée et nous avons à peu près tous nos cadeaux. Il est environ 15h30 et nous sommes toujours au magasin. Les gens se retournent beaucoup à notre passage... Il y a AKihide qui court partout avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, il y a Tena, la fille muette et sauvage si je peux me le permettre. Et il y a moi le garçon fragile qui n'est pas très habitué aux foules. Le trio de la mort quoi. Akihi-kun me tapote l'épaule et m'informe allé aux toilettes. Dès que celui-ci est partit me laissant ses sacs(Galèèère), j'informe Tena d'aller nous acheter un truc à boire.

Rendu au comptoir (joli monsieur!) je commande et je paye. En attendant, je me retourne pour voir si Aki-kun est revenu. Il ne l'est pas. Mon regard se porte donc sur Tena qui est au téléphone (Ô mon dieu, elle peut communiquer ?). Son visage reste fermé mais je peux y voir une pointe de malice dans ses yeux.

- Jeune homme ?

- Hein ? A-ah, merci.

J'en avais oublié le joli serveur. Je m'excuse en prenant mes boissons. D'un pas curieux, je m'approche de Tena qui n'a toujours pas raccrochée. Je me cache derrière un mur. Elle est à environ deux mètres et de dos à moi. Ce n'est pas que je me mêle pas de mes affaires, c'est juste que pour une fois que je peux l'entendre faire une vrai conversation et non laisser l'autre faire un monologue.

- Vraiment ? Lui faire mal ? Et comment ? Il a toujours quelqu'un prêt de lui.

- ...

- Ouais, t'es mieux d'avoir ce que je veux.

Elle a raccroché. Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut faire du mal à quelqu'un de mon entourage. Et d'après la conversation, c'est sûrement Akihide. Elle le connaît bien et il est vrai qu'il est toujours entouré. Mais pourquoi elle voudrait lui faire du mal ? Il n'a pourtant rien fait (je crois). Est-elle jalouse ? Il va falloir que j'éloigne celui-ci loin d'elle. Je me recule et fais semblant d'arriver.

- Pardon, il y avait un problème avec leurs machines !

Elle me fit un signe de tête en rangeant son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Nous nous retournons en même temps vers la direction qui mène aux toilettes et nous commençons à marcher vers mon p'tit fou qui vient juste d'y sortir.

Pour finir, nous avons tous achetés nos cadeaux et nous avons portés Tena chez elle. Nous sommes en route vers ma maison et le silence est lourd. Lui qui parle toujours en voiture... Je me décide donc à le briser.

-Aki-kun, euhm... Tu viens manger se soir ?

Il se retourne vers moi comme si il venait de réaliser que je suis là.

- Pas se soir Hiroki-kun, je dois préparer des trucs et tout. Je ne veux pas vous déranger avec Miranda-san, nee ?

Il m'a dit ceci en essayant d'être comme d'habitude: Joyeux et excité. Mais il fait une assez drôle de tête. Et puis son sourire est forcé. Nous sommes arrivés chez "moi" et je fis un au revoir à mon p'tit fou. Il est 18h40. Kei doit être rentré et Miranda aussi (malheureusement). J'entre et j'aperçois cette dernière endormis sur le sofa du salon et Kei dans la salle à manger avec son journal.

La soirée s'est bien passée, sans conflits, et j'ai dit le comportement bizarre d'Akihide et il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire. Me voilà faire des "Bye-Bye" à Miranda avec Kei à la porte. Après ce cirque, nous sommes montés nous coucher. J'embrasse Kei sur s'est si belles lèvres et je m'endors confortablement dans ses bras chauds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
Enjoy bande de fou 3

~ Kei Hayashi ~

Les trois jours ont passé une flèche et nous voilà Noël. Nous sommes en pleine soirée et Hiroki décore le sapin que j'ai monté (vous savez le sapin hyper complexe à monter avec des couleurs... Bah celui-là). Miranda prépare le goûter, Tena regarde si la télévision marche toujours (sarcasme venant de ma part), Nazuni se charge de la musique et moi je m'occupe d'installer la table.  
Ah... Et il y a celui qui court partout dans la maison...

- Je suis la fée de Noël !

Il était supposé de changer les draps de la "ex-chambre" d'Hiroki puisque celui-ci va y dormir cette nuit mais je-ne-sais-quelle-idée-lui-a-traversé-l'esprit, il a pris les draps sale, l'a enroulé autour de lui, a volé des décorations de Noël pour le sapin et les a accroché sur le drap. Maintenant il court partout en disant qu'il est la fée de Noël. Il est 23h environ et ont crève tous de faim. Tout le monde à peu près fini leurs taches. Akihide à rejoint la cho-... Tena, pardon... Et mon pauvre Hiroki a de la difficulté à mettre l'ange au bout. Je m'approche à pas de loup et l'attrape par la taille.

- K-KEEEI!

- Hnn, crie-le plus fort mon nom...

- Pervers va ! Aide-moi à place d'essayer de me faire une crise cardiaque.

- Comme tu veux mon chou dis-je en me décollant et en donnant une tape sur ses fesses.

- Kei...

Trop choux son air menaçant...  
Nous avons tous fini et nous voilà à table. Les conneries et les discutions s'enchaînent. Nous sommes quatre. Nazuni à dû partir pour fêter Noël avec sa famille. Pendant qu'Hiroki racontait quelque chose à Aki', j'ai eu la brillante idée de l'embarrasser! Parce qu'il est chou quand il rougit...  
Je glisse ma main droite sous la table (Il est à ma droite) et je remonte sa cuisse gauche en la caressant.

- Et puis il paraAaaAAAAiIiIiiiiITtTTtt..

- Hiroki-kun ? Ça va? T'es rouge comme une tomate ! Tu veux que la fée de Noël de soigne ?

Je vis Hiroki faire un gros signe négatif de la tête. Je m'arrête un instant. Il me regarde du genre "tu-vas-voir-tout-à-l'heure-j'vais-te-battre". Je souris.

- C-C'est rien. J'ai juste oublié ce... ce que je voula-ais dire.

- Pas grave ! J'vais t'en raconter une alors !

Il commença sont récit et c'est un feu vert pour moi. Je sens mon tendre se tortiller sous la table essayant d'enlever ma main. Aucune chance PUHÉPUHÉPUHÉ. Je reprends où j'en étais : sa cuisse. Je la caresse de mes doigts pour ensuite remonter un peu plus haut... C'est fou comme il rougit !

- Hiroki-kun tu m'écoutes ? On dirait que tu fais de la haute pression !

- T-T-T-Tout va b-b-b-ienNnnNN !

Il continue son récit. Je me dirige donc vers sont entre-jambe. Non mais, comme si AKihide ne savait pas ce que je fais tss... Il s'en amuse intérieurement j'te parie. Ma main vient caresser son entre-jambe en imitant le geste du va-et-vient que je voudrais bien lui faire.

- Gn... Ah...

Tout le monde stoppa tout mouvement.

- Hiroki-kun ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, tout va bien, j'a-a-a..j'ai avalé de travers !

- Avalé de travers hein ? Dis-je.

- Eeeee-esprit torduuuu-u-u va !

Je ris. Je continue mon "va-et-vient" plus fortement. Hiroki mit une main sur sa bouche pendant que l'autre est sur mon poignet essayant de me retenir. Dommage que j'ai plus de force que lui. Avec mes doigts experts, je détache doucement sa ceinture sans faire de bruit. Je lève ma tête et il fait les yeux ronds. Je souris encore. Je détache son unique bouton de son jean. Il sursaute. Je continue mon manège et j'ouvre sa fermeture éclair. Il se tortille encore. Il enfonce ses ongles dans mon avant-bras. Je glisse ma main dans son sous-vêtement. Oooh mais il est déjà tout dur notre petit Hiroki... Je commence à masser ses bourses. Des gémissements étouffés par-ci par-là résonnent dans la pièce. J'entreprends de lui faire des va-et-vient. Ah mais qu'est-ce qu'il adore ! Et moi aussi. Il m'excite tellement avec se regard vitreux. J'me demande si Tena comprend ce qu'il se passe. Ah le temps presse, il va bientôt se libérer. Je remets le tout en place, remet comme il faut son pantalon, j'attache sa ceinture et le laisse en pleine torture. Héhéhé.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est de la vrai tortuuuure !

- Oui je sais ! Mais il fallait absolument que je lui enlève son sandwich !

Hiroki était supposé parler à moi mais c'est Akihide qui a répondu avec son histoire que je n'ai pas trop suivit à vrai dire. Je vis ma moitié se lever et se s'excuser le temps qu'il aille au toilette.

- Ah j'ai oublié un CD dans ma chambre je reviens ! dis-je.

Je suis très amusé par cette soirée, moi ! Je monte les escaliers et j'arrive devant la salle de bain. Dans l'entrebâillement, je le vis essayer de se finir à la main. J'entre et ferme la porte à clef.

- Je te hais ! Me faire sa à table !

- Je t'aime aussi mon poulet.

Je prends le dessous de ses cuisses et le fait monter sur le lavabo. Je baisse son pantalon à ses genoux et je me baisse à mon tour vers son entre-jambe. J'embrasse son gland. Il frissonne. Je lèche sa verge et je joue avec son membre durement dressé avec ma langue. Je donne des coups de langues un peu partout, je sais qu'il adore quand je frotte mon piercing sur sa peau. Je me décide enfin à englober son membre dans ma bouche. Je commence tranquillement mes va-et-vient. Peu de temps après, il jouit dans ma bouche. J'avale (bah oui j'vais quand même pas tout recracher sur lui!). Il enlève sa main qu'il avait posée sur ma tête précédemment. Je remonte doucement venir capturer ses lèvres en une tendre danse. Je le rhabille comme il faut et nous descendons au salon pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

- C'n'est pas trop tôt ! cria Tena.

On s'en attendait. Moi et Hiroki nous ne répondons même pas à sa remarque. Nous nous asseyons par terre. Nous avons tous reçus nos cadeaux. J'ai reçus un CD punk rock de la part de la chose. Un T-Shirt imprimé "J'aime Aki-kun" en vert flash...*tousse* et un collier en argent venant d'Hiroki. Moi j'ai offert des trucs bien simples mais j'ai offert un bracelet en or à mon tendre.

Sinon nous avons passé une belle soirée de Noël et tout le monde était content ! Nous avons fait du karaoké (catastrophe pour moi) et finalement Tena est restée dormir à la maison. Aki-kun à décider de dormir sur le sofa. N'empêche que.. Je ne l'aime pas moi Tena truc machin chose !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Merci de me pardonner de mon retard car j'ai effectivement, déménagé !

~ ? ~

Je lui donne un coup de pied en pleine figure. Je l'entends gémir de douleur. Ça ne me réjouis pas, mais c'est de sa faute, leur faute. J'en veux à tout le monde. Cette vie m'exaspère. Il continue à attacher mes chaussures. Je le regarde de haut percher sur mon lit de petit roi. Il fait mes nœuds à la perfection. D'habitude je les défais juste pour l'agacer mais je n'en ai pas le cœur aujourd'hui. Mon majordome sort de ma chambre et une servante y entre. Je me lève et vais m'asseoir sur un vieux banc. Ma servante se place juste derrière moi pour enfin me brosser les cheveux. J'adore le silence. C'est le plus beau bruit que je n'ai jamais entendu. Elle commence doucement à me faire une longue tresse. Mes cheveux atteignent mes reins et ils sont d'un blond or. Je me regarde dans le grand miroir devant moi. Je fixe mes yeux sans émotions d'un gris nuageux. Aucun sourire, juste une tristesse infinie qui n'a toujours pas faite sont deuil. La colère se mêle à la danse. On a gâché ma vie, ce sera mon tour de la leur gâché.

Ma servante à enfin fini. Je lui déclare rester seul pour qu'elle dispose. Une foi la porte fermée et barrée, j'enfile un jeans noir, un T-Shirt bleu sombre, mes Vans noir et ma veste. J'ouvre ma fenêtre et je saute en bas. Une chance que cette chambre est au premier étage. Eh oui, à 19 ans il faut bien faire le mur de temps en temps non ? Je commence à marcher hors du château vers les grilles. J'ordonne d'ouvrir la grille au garde du corps.

- N'allez pas trop loin, maître.

Comme si il s'en préoccupait. Je sors enfin et commence ma marche du matin. Il fait chaud et beau dehors aujourd'hui. En marchant, je ferme un instant mes yeux pour mieux sentir une brise sur mon visage pâle. Chaque matin, je sors de « chez moi » et je vais dans une sorte de café. Ça me prend environ 30 minutes de marche, mais c'est le seul exercice que je peux faire de toute façon... Pendant le trajet je pense à tout et n'importe quoi pour enfin arriver à la destination. J'ouvre la porte et m'engouffre dans la pièce. Il y a toujours le même serveur qui me salut chaque matin. Je lui fais un signe de tête et vais m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, donc à côté d'une fenêtre profitant un peu du soleil. Le serveur s'approche de moi et comme chaque jour, me sert un café. J'aime le regarder. Il est fascinant parce qu'il n'agit pas comme une bonne personne normale dans ce bas monde. Il retourne à son comptoir qu'il compte sûrement nettoyer et commence à chanter la chanson « Turlututu Chapeau Pointu... ». Son QI ne doit pas vraiment approcher les 20...

Je tourne mon regard vers l'extérieur profitant de la vue de la rue avec ce merveilleux temps. Après un moment, deux clients entre et se dirige vers le comptoir. Un homme de taille moyenne accompagné d'un autre homme d'une tête plus grand que lui. Les deux avaient les cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Le premier avait les yeux verts et l'autre les yeux bleu océan comme celui du serveur. Quand celui-ci les  
aperçus, je lus une joie infinie dans son regard.

- Hiroki-kun ! Kei ! C'est la première fois que je vous vois à mon travail ! Que puis-je faire pour vous mes amours ?

- Yo Akihide, on passait dans le coin pour se rendre à l'hôpital donc on a décidé d'aller te voir. Pourquoi ça ne te plaît pas ?

- OUI ! Hiroki-kun est venu me voooooooooooooooir !

- Oui oui du calme Aki-kun.

- Héhéhé. Vous vous rendez à l'hôpital pour ?

- Radiographie du poignet du mon amour.

- Ahhhhhh d'accord d'accord. Oh au fait, je viens souper ce soir, c'est cool hein ?

- Et si je refusais ?

- Bah de toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Donc je viens !

Les regarder me faisait rire. Le serveur avait une de ces têtes ! Je repousse une mèche de devant mes yeux et je finis mon café. Après un moment, les deux clients s'en allèrent et le serveur blond s'approcha de moi.

- Fini monsieur ?

- Oui merci.

Il prit ma tasse et je me levai en même temps. Je lui fais un signe de tête en guise de salut et me le renvoie. Je recommence ma marche vers chez moi cette fois-ci. Arrivé, on m'ouvre les grilles et je grimpe à ma fenêtre. Une fois à l'intérieur il y a tout de suite mon majordome qui me dit que mon père m'appelle dans son bureau. Je grogne pour la forme et me dirige à grand pas vers celui-ci. Une fois devant la porte, je cogne et y entre sans prêter attention au « Entrez! ». Je vois mon père assis sur son siège trônant son bureau. Je m'assois face à lui et le fixe.

- Fils, je vais y allé directement avec toi car moi, tourner autour du pot, ça ne m'enchante guerre. Le problème chez toi, c'est ton comportement. Qui a-t-il ? J'espère que tu n'es pas encore sur cette histoire puérile! Elle ne te méritait pas mon fils. Tu es assez haut dans la société et tu seras mon héritier de mon fric. Il sera donc normal que tu acceptes ce que font tes parents. En gros, je veux que tu changes de comportement puisque ce soir, moi et ta mère avons organisé une soirée et je voudrais montrer aux invités quel fils nous avons. Tu sais, celui qui a toute les qualités ? Bah celui-là ! J'espère que tu as compris. Tu peux disposer.

Wow, le résumé de la mort qui tue ! J'ai tellement eu peur que j'en ai presque fait dans mon froc. Non mais sérieux, il est con. Je le hais. Tout comme mère. Une idée frime dans mon esprit. Je sors du bureau en direction ma chambre et je souris pour moi-même. La soirée va être formidable.

La nuit est tombé et c'est l'heure de mon entré en salle. On a refait ma tresse et je suis maintenant habillé de noir. Les portes s'ouvrent enfin à moi et j'entre dans l'immense salle. Je vois père et mère debout pas trop loin. Le monde me regarde descendre les escaliers d'une longueur infinie. Arrivé en bas, je fais une révérence comme dans le l'ancien temps et me redresse. La musique commence et c'est le temps pour moi de choisir une cavalière pour danser. L'assemblé écoute attentivement ce que je vais dire. Mon choix est fait. Je dis alors :

- Bah, je n'aime pas danser et puis elles sont toutes moches.

Des exclamations outrées fusent dans la salle. Je ricane à l'intérieur. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes parents et ils n'en reviennent pas. Quelle ironie que j'ai!

La soirée continue comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'avance vers le buffet et je prends un couteau à viande. Je me dirige vers une poutre avec une mauvaise intention. Arrivé, je m'y accote et j'attends un peu. Le temps est venu. Je refermai ma prise sur le couteau et je coupe la corde qui retenait le lustre accroché au plafond. Ça fait un vacarme de fou dit donc ! Et non il n'y a pas de blessés. J'ai fait attention quand même. Tout le monde sortit en courant. La panique est présente et sa m'amuse énormément. Je suis plus amusé de voir père se diriger vers moi en furie. Il me donne une gifle mais je reste de marbre. Il me cri des trucs incompréhensible mais j'm'en fiche un peu beaucoup... Tout ce que j'ai pu retenir c'est :

- Dehors de ma maison à partir de demain matin 8 heures ! COMPRIS ?

Je lui fais pour la première fois un sourire et je lui lance :

- Avec plaisir.

Je marche vers la sortie pour ensuite me diriger vers ma chambre. Je laisse mon père déstabilisé dans la pièce démolit. Je ris comme un fou dans les couloirs. Les regards que me lancent les gens ne m'intéressent pas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Bonne lecture mes fous !**

~ Kei Hayashi ~

Nous sommes au mois de février et je bois mon café à la table avec mon journal pendant qu'Hiroki fait la vaisselle. J'allais lire un autre article lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- J'AI UNE BONNE NOUVELLE !

Hiroki et moi regardons Akihide tout essoufflé qui venait d'entrer comme une tornade dans la salle à manger.

- Ah bon ? dis-je. C'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle ?

- JE… JE SORS AVEC TENA ! C'EST MA COPINEUH !

Hiroki fait exploser un verre sur la céramique et moi j'ouvre ma bouche qui touche presque au sol.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle… dit Hiroki.

- Oui oui oui OUI OUUUUI ! Tu sais, en toute une vie, c'est bien la seule et unique personne qui me fait cet effet là ! Hihi

Je suis… Bouche bée ? Pour moi, elle reste pas net cette fille. Je profite de l'instant où Akihide explique son amour franc à Hiroki pour nettoyer les morceaux de verres cassés.

Les jours commencent peu à peu à se ressembler. Nos journée se résume en un seul mot : Travaille. Puisque Hiroki travaille maintenant, personne n'est à la maison pendant la journée. Il y a environ trois semaines, Akihide nous a annoncé qu'il avait Tena comme petite amie. Et maintenant cela fait une semaine que nous n'avions plus de nouvelle, ni d'elle, ni d'Akihide. Lorsqu'au jour où j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour à son appartement.

Je suis devant sa porte et je cogne comme un malade. Aucune réponse. Je gueule son prénom mais aucune réponse. Je prends le double des clefs qui m'a passé il y a longtemps mais que je garde toujours sur moi au cas où. J'ouvre la porte et entre dans l'appartement. J'avance tout en regardant les pièces d'une propreté presque immonde. J'ai seulement avancé de quelques pas que je le vis. Assis, sur son canapé droit comme un piquet et des cernes d'au moins 14 km. Il me fixe avec ses yeux océan.

- Je ne me souvenais plus de t'avoir donné un double…

Il ne se souvenait pas ? Akihide NE se souvenait PAS ?

J'avance tranquillement vers lui et je m'assois à ses côté. Il me regarde toujours avec un regard assez étrange. Je le questionne.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Un ange passa et puis :

- Hein ? Mais tout va bien Kei, de quoi parles-tu donc ?

- Si tout allais bien Akihide, tu parlerais autrement.

Il détourne le regard. Je le fixe toujours même si il est de profil. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il est l'heure de faire le ménage, la maison est dans un sale état !

Je fis de gros yeux. Mais on peut se voir à travers le plancher de bois ! Il se lève et marche jusqu'au comptoir de cuisine et y sortit un couteau. Je le regard avec questionnement. Il va faire quoi ?

- Viens j'ai un truc à te montrer, ça va être super drôle !

Je le suis un peu inquiet. Il nous dirige vers sa chambre et… WOW ! C'est la chambre la plus désordonné que j'ai vu de ma vie. Juste le lit qui est resté en place.

Akihide se retourne et me fixe avec un regard qui pourrait tous nous tuer.

- Écoute moi bien Hayashi, n'ose même pas te moquer ou quoi que ce soit sinon tu sais très bien ce qu'il peut t'arriver. Pour commencer, Tena m'a laissé et oui je subis des conséquences niveau peine d'amour. Tu sais le truc que les collégiennes subis souvent ? Bah ça. Deuxièmement, je n'étais pas aveugle. Elle manigance un truc et elle était toujours au téléphone. Elle voulait toujours aller chez vous et ça me perturbe un peu. Donc j'ai fait un schéma.

Il me pointe le mur et je vis plein de marque sur celui-ci. Il m'explique qu'il a gravé le plan sur le mur avec le couteau. Il y a le nom d'Hiroki au milieu et le mien juste à côté. En haut de nos prénoms, il y a celui de Tena et d'Akihide. Akihide m'explique que Tena l'a forcément utilisé pour attaquer sois moi ou Hiroki. Des flèches se relient de partout montrant un peu le résonnement d'Akihide.

- Mais je ne suis presque jamais avec Tena moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait s'en prendre à moi.

Il ne va pas bien mon Akihide. Il change souvent de sujets. Il me regarde avec une lueur de malice dans ses yeux et il sourit un peu avec… Sadisme ?

- Eh Kei… Tu sais ce que c'est l'amour ?

- Bah… Oui bien sûr. C'est quand tu aimes quelqu'un et que c'est réciproque, non ?

- Tu as tout faux mon grand. L'amour est une maladie. Elle s'attaque à ton mental pour ensuite te mener au suicide. Beaucoup de gens s'en sortent comme il y en a qui en meurent.

- Euh...

- Bah ne fait pas cette tête, on s'entend que je parle des personnes qui se sert de cette maladie pour la transmettre ! Par exemple, le SIDA. Il y a des gens qui sont tellement frustré d'avoir cette maladie qu'ils s'amusent à la transmettre. En gros, je parle des gens qui aiment faire souffrir les gens. Tu sais je ne l'ai pas choisis cette folle, hm.

- Akihide… Tu devrais arrêter de penser et faire le vide quelques instants…

- Je peux pas ! IL N'Y A PAS UNE SEULE JOURNÉE DE MA VIE OÙ JE NE PENSE PAS ! C'est chiant ! Je sais ce que les gens pensent et ça me frustre !

- Tu voudrais être dans l'ignorance ?

- Bah, c'est mieux que tout savoir les mouvements des autres ! Par exemple je sais que tu as envie de jouer avec ton piercing seulement par nervosité !

Je sursaute légèrement. Je ferme mon poing essayant de me contrôler. Je m'écrase sur son lit en fixant les marques sur le mur. Il reste toujours debout. C'est fou comme il peut changer du jour au lendemain. Sérieusement, je l'admire. C'est sûr que j'aurai un mal de crâne fou à savoir une bonne partie de ce que les gens vont faire.

Je le regarde avec inquiétude, comme un père qui s'inquiéterait pour son fils. Et enfin, je réalise.

- AKIHIDE ! Si j'suis exclu de ton schéma, il ne reste qu'une personne…

- M'ouais ça se peut… Et ?

Je le prends par le bras et l'emmène vers ma voiture.

- IL TRAVAILLE, IL EST EN LIEU PUBLIQUE, DONC TENA PEUT ÊTRE N'IMPORTE OÙ !

Il réalise enfin et nous commençons à courir comme des dingues vers mon auto.

Direction : Le Café


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

J'ai mangé du Nutella ! =D

~ Hiroki Kimura ~

J'entrouvris mes yeux doucement. Une douleur extrême me fait revenir peu à peu à une réalité choquante. Je crois bien avoir un œil au beurre noir… J'observe un peu les lieux. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais il fait drôlement noir! Bon, je commence déjà à délirer… Il y a un escalier pas trop loin de mon corps meurtri. J'aurai pu l'atteindre si je sentirai encore mes jambes. En fait, je suis presque plus capable de bouger et je vois quand même assez flou. Je me souviens de moi en train de travailler au café et Tena arrivant en courant vers moi.

- Hiroki, Hiroki ! C'est terrible !

Je lâche mes petits fours et l'écoute attentivement.

- KEI ! Kei il s'est blessé chez moi avec Akihide ! Et il n'arrête pas de te demander !

Mon cœur ratte un battement à l'entente de son prénom. Je jette mon tablier plus loin et je précède Tena à sa voiture.

Rendu à l'intérieur, je lui demande ce qu'il y a.

- Bah en fait, il n'a rien de particulier, il se sert juste de toi vois-tu…

- Pardon ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, me mettant un mouchoir sur ma bouche et mon nez. Ma vue se brouille et je sombre dans le noir.

Et me voilà maintenant dans une sorte de cave noir (j'suis sûr qu'il y des araignées !) avec un corps inerte. J'arrive un peu à bouger mon cou et je regarde les dégâts. J'arrive enfin à distinguer mes jambes qui ne veulent plus obéir. Je vois du sang partout. Je ne crois pas être paralysé. J'ai un mal de crâne affreux. Elle m'a fait quoi à la tête celle-là ? J'essaye de bouger mes bras mais ils sont ligotés par derrière… J'arrête de bouger et réfléchis. Comment des gens pourront me retrouver? Kei… Akihide… J'veux rentrer à la maison… Que tout sois fini le plus vite possible… Et si c'était un rêve? Non impossible, la douleur est trop forte pour ça. J'entends des bruits au plafond. Comme si quelqu'un marchait. Une trappe s'ouvrit au sommet de l'escalier. Je vois une silhouette se descendre l'escalier et s'approcher de moi avec une barre de fer.

- Réveillé ?

Tu ne vois pas que je dors encore ? Pourtant ça se voit…

- Puisque ton heure est proche, mon chou, veux-tu savoir réellement se qui se passe ?

Je lui lance un regard noir.

- Eh ben, je vais gaspiller ma salive juste pour toi, écoute bien je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Je m'appelle Tena et j'ai été engagé par ton père.

J'ouvre les yeux en grand de frayeur. Il… Il est ici ? Je dois… Je dois partir.. La sortie... La sortie... Je gigote pour ramper mais c'te folle me donne un coup à l'estomac.

- Du calme, du calme, je n'ai pas finis. Donc cela s'est passé à notre lycée… Je sortais avec Andrew. Tu sais le beau mâle… Bah je sortais avec lui ! Mais un beau jour j'ai appris que… QUE TU TE L'ES TAPPÉ ! Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Donc, comme une bonne petite fille, j'ai rompu. Oui, je l'aimais, mais… Je ne me voyais plus toucher mon mec qui a couché avec un autre mec… Et un beau jour, on ne te voit plus en cours. Que se passe-t-il ? Moi qui voulais accomplir une vengeance ! Et puis un beau jour, ton gentil papa m'a contacté pour savoir où tu étais. Je lui est donc répondu que je m'en fiche de toi et que tu méritais de crever. Il a paru surpris au début mais en fait, c'est un bon homme ! Si j'avais su plutôt qu'il te maltraitait, j'aurai participé ! Hahaha ! Depuis je travaille pour lui pour te retrouver petit enfant égaré… Une personne se déplace de très loin pour venir te voir aussi… Mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Tu devras attendre. Pour le moment tu peux te rendormir.

Elle s'approche tout doucement de moi et me souffle à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rendors-toi petit démon aux yeux rouges…

Je crois que j'ai les yeux sortis de leurs orbites. J'ai tellement peur. Qu'on vient me chercher ! Vite… s'il vous plaît… vite…

Elle s'éloigne doucement et remonte à la surface. Je suis plongé dans les ténèbres… Pourquoi moi ? Suis-je si différent des autres ?

Je ne sais combien de temps est passé mais j'ai eu le temps de compter les marches de l'escalier 234 fois. Et il y en a 14 hein… Je prie le bon Dieu depuis déjà un bout de temps pour que quelque de bien me retrouve et me tire de ce trou à rat… Mais personne pour le moment. Jusqu'à temps que la trappe s'ouvre. Je vois deux personnes descendre les escaliers. Je sens déjà leur air de supériorité, tsss. J'aperçois Tena qui me fixe avec un sourire moqueur. Je tourne mon regard vers la deuxième personne et, mon cœur ratte un battement. J'vais mourir sur place si ça continue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? ELLE NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE ICI ! Cette femme. Cette femme qui m'a supposément élevé. Cette femme qui participait à m'infliger des douleurs atroces. Cette femme qui aime l'eau chaude…

- Hi-ro-ki.

Elle détache chaque syllabe de mon prénom. Elle le salit.

- Tu as bien pris de mon fils ma chère. Je ne suis pas venue d'Ontario pour rien…

- Oui madame, sachez qu'il est maintenant à vous. Il ne peut s'échapper.

Ma mère fait un sourire diabolique. Je gigote partout essayant tant bien que mal de m'éloigner. Je panique. On dirait que je fais une crise d'épilepsie. Elle aurait donc appelé ma mère pour lui dire qu'elle m'a retrouvé et de prendre le prochain avion pour m'achever… Qu'ai-je fais à dieu ?

Un bon moment est passé. Je n'écoute plus leur conversation.

- Bon, passons à l'action, mon fils adoré !

Je gémis en protestant, incapable de parler par la peur qui me ronge. Tena remonte à la surface nous laissant plus ''d'intimité''. Tandis que ma mère va chercher un sceau gris qui fait de la vapeur.

- N...N-non ! NOON !

Elle ricane à mon cri de détresse. Elle s'approche de plus en plus. Je rampe encore jusqu'à atteindre un mur derrière moi. Je panique encore. Je cris, et gémis de douleur. Elle rit de plus en plus fort. Elle s'arrête à quelque pas de moi en entendant un bruit à l'étage. Et le silence. Elle continue de s'approcher de moi et fait pencher le sceau d'eau bouillante. Je commence à recevoir quelques goûte qui me brûle les joues lorsque j'entends un cri qui déchire mes gémissement. J'ouvre les yeux et le sceau tombe par terre à quelques mètres de moi avec ma mère. Quelqu'un se penche vers moi.

- Hiroki-kun ! Hiroki-kun ! On est là! C'est Akihide ! Kei fait la fête de ta mère là ! Ne t'inquiète pas on te sort de là ! Reste avec nous. Respire. Chuuuut…

Akihide, Kei ! Je veux rentrer… Si je pouvais prononcer quelques mots… Juste quelques-uns…

- ESPÈCE DE CONNASSE J'VAIS TE TUER ! T'AS COMPRIS ? MOURIR ! SOUFFIR ! BLESSÉ ! TOUT CE QUE TU VOUDRAS MAIS EN PIRE !

- Kei est si fâché… J'aimerai m'excuser de l'avoir emporté dans cette galère… Je le vois la prendre par les cheveux et la balancer sur le mur… Akihide appelle la police un peu plus loin se bouchant une oreille. J'entendis un rire démoniaque. Je regarde à côté de moi et je vois Tena avec sa barre de fer. Un peu de sang coule de son crâne.

- TU VAS ME LE PAYER HIROKI KIMURA !

Elle balance avec toute la force qu'elle a de son bras, la barre de fer sur mon crâne. Et comme plusieurs fois dans ma vie, le noir.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

YATAAAA !

J'ouvre tranquillement mes yeux. La lumière blanche me les fait refermer. Après plusieurs essaie, j'ouvre complètement les paupières. Un plafond blanc me fait face. Je descends un peu mon regard, les murs aussi sont blancs. À priori, je suis sous des couvertes. J'entends aussi une machine qui émet une sorte de ''Bip'' en fonction des battements de mon cœur. Je referme les yeux pour mieux les ouvrir. Après un certain moment, je me force pour m'assoir. Ce que je regrette par la suite… Je reviens un peu à moi. Je suis, d'après moi, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Tout est blanc. Je trouve sa lugubre, en plus, j'ai froid. Je sens une peur prendre possession de moi. Je tremble légèrement, mais j'essaye de garder le contrôle de moi-même. J'entends les ''bips'' de la machine s'accélérer. J'ai tellement mal à la tête. Il n'y a pas des cachets ici? Mon regard est attiré par quelque chose de rouge. Je tourne mon regard vers la table de chevet et j'y vois un vase. Un simple vase transparent avec de l'eau dedans et une seule tulipe d'un rouge sang à l'intérieur. Elle n'est pas fané, donc quelqu'un à du venir il n'y a pas trop longtemps. Je suis seul dans cette chambre. Il fait jour dehors. C'est dommage qu'il ne mette pas l'heure dans les chambres. J'enfouis mon visage sur mes genoux. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici.

J'entends tout d'un coup des pas près de ma chambre. J'écoute attentivement. Je peux dire qu'il y a deux hommes.

- Quand reviendra-t-il ?

- Si vous l'encouragez constamment, toujours venir le voir, il devrait se réveiller.

- Et si cela ne marche pas? Je deviens quoi moi ?

- Eh bah, ne soyez pas si dégradant. Ne perdez surtout pas espoir monsieur.

Un silence ce fit à l'extérieur et la conversation reprit.

- Vous n'avez rien fait pour son œil n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous l'avons gardé intact comme vous nous l'avez demandé, monsieur.

- Parfait…

J'entends une seule personne s'éloigner et une autre venir vers ma chambre. J'ai peur. Qui c'est ? La porte s'ouvre tranquillement. C'est un homme d'une taille moyenne avec un piercing sur la lèvre inférieur, des cheveux noir et des yeux gris. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir la grande forme. Il a des cernes qui lui vont près du nez tellement qu'il a l'air fatigué. Il a un air triste aussi. Désespéré même. Il porte un jeans noir et une chemise bleue qui lui vont bien. Dans ses mains, il y a un plateau de la cafétéria de l'hôpital je crois. Malheureusement, en entrant, il a tout échappé par terre à ma vue. Je me suis pétrifié et je me cache directement sous les couvertures. Son regard ne cachait pas sa surprise. Je peux l'entendre maintenant courir dans le corridor. Il est partit sans nettoyer je crois… Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours sous les couvertes, j'entends deux hommes venir dans ma chambre.

- Nazuni, Nazuni ! Il s'est réveillé, crois-moi, crois-moi pas, je l'ai vu !

- Oui oui, j'ai compris voyons voir.

Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. J'essaie de contenir mes tremblements. Je sens aussi qu'on tire sur la couverte que je retiens. Pas question ! Je veux pas qu'on me vois… Et cela pour aucune raison…

- Mais voyons, Kimura-kun, arrête de jouer ! C'est un soulagement de te voir réveillé !

Je sens une autre paire de mains desserrer les miennes pour que je lâche le tissu. Mes mains ont tellement apprécié cette chaleur qu'elles ont lâché la couverte sans mon accord. Je vois la clarté de la pièce m'envahir. Je vois l'homme de tout à l'heure être penché sur moi et m'affiche un sourire. Je ne lui souris pas en retour. Je m'inquiète un peu. Le docteur me met en position assise et commence à m'ausculter.

- Hiroki, tu m'as tellement fait peur, j'ai tellement souffert sans toi, ne me refais plus cela… S'il te plaît.

Le monsieur me regarde avec tristesse. Je n'ai d'autre choix de répondre.

- Hiroki ? dis-je.

On dirait que le temps c'est arrêté pour lui. Il me regarde surpris et il commence à fixer le docteur. Ce dernier me pose donc des questions.

- Quel est-ton nom ?

- Hn…

- Tu habites où ?

- Euhm…

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Le docteur regarde l'autre monsieur qui est l'autre côté de mon lit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kei, ça doit être temporaire! Et puis il a reçus un gros coup quand même.

Le prénommé ''Kei'' ce leva et alla près de la fenêtre. Il a l'air tellement triste que je ne le reconnaisse pas. Je ne crois pas vraiment que c'est de ma faute. Le docteur et des infirmières m'envoient en salle d'examens. Pendant ce temps, le docteur essaie de m'éclairer en disant que cela fait 6 mois que je suis dans le coma, et que beaucoup de monde s'inquiète pour moi. Je lui ai demandé quel âge j'avais. Il m'a répondu 19 et que mon anniversaire est passé pendant mon coma. Après plusieurs heures, il me ramène dans ma chambre. Le monsieur n'avait pas bougé. Tout le monde est sorti de ma chambre. Il ne reste que moi et lui.

- Eh, qui j'étais ?

Je l'ai presque murmuré. N'étant pas sûr de lui demander. Mais il m'a entendu. Il se retourne avec lenteur et s'approche de moi. Il prend une chaise non loin de là et s'assois près de mon lit.

- Tu étais plein de choses… Un soleil quand tu souriais, une feuille morte quand tu t'inquiétais, la pluie quand tu pleurais et l'ombre des choses quand tu as peur. Ses quatre sentiments te représentent le plus. En gros, tu étais unique et tu étais Hiroki Kimura.

- Hiroki… Kimura… C'est moi… Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

Je le sens se raidir et froncé les sourcils. Je l'entends murmurer ''Une chance qu'elles sont en prison…''.

- Je suis et j'étais. Kei Hayashi. Nous étions… Très très proche. Tu habites présentement chez moi. Pour être franc, quand tu es entré dans le coma. Je me suis plongé dans la cigarette et l'alcool. Je suis allé voir un psychologue et tout va bien maintenant. Mais je crois devoir y retourner…

- Hayashi-kun… D'accord… Est-ce que… j'ai d'autres amis ?

- Ah ! Bien sûre, tu as Akihide !

- Akihide…

- C'est le petit malin du groupe. Il agit complètement comme un enfant. Mais il a un QI de 200 hein…

Je lui souris, content d'apprendre un peu plus sur les autres gens qui m'entoure.

- Et mes parents ? lui demandais-je.

On peut voir ses jointures devenir blanche à force de serrer les barreaux du lit. Son regard est dans le vague. Il revient après plusieurs minutes.

- Je veux que tu t'en souviennes par toi-même. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je te dise…

- D'accord. Pas de problème.

- D'autre question ?

- Il y a seulement Akihide-kun et vous ?

- Non il y a le docteur Nazuni aussi !

- Ah, d'accord… Je peux lui faire confiance alors…

- Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ira… très… bien…

En disant ces mots, il sait endormi sur le côté de mon lit. J'ai eu peur un instant mais il devait être fatigué à attendre mon réveil pendant 6 mois. Il a le droit de repos lui aussi. Je souris tout seul un instant. Je regarde dehors et il fait déjà noir. Je soupir, si seulement il y avait une horloge dans cette chambre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

J'vais tous vous mordre =D

~ Kei Hayashi ~

Je me suis réveillé avant lui. Ça fait au moins une demi-heure que je l'observe dans son sommeil. J'ai mal. Il ne se souvient de rien. Même pas de moi. Moi qui l'aime comme un fou. Moi qui l'a attendu si longtemps. Je suis si proche, mais en même temps si loin de lui, de son esprit… Si celui qui me reconnait pourrait refaire surface, juste un instant, un petit instant, que je me remémore son comportement… Je me rappelle lui, découvrant mes films pornographiques, lui, accro au café, lui, avec le sourire aux lèvres, lui, à qui je massais le poignet chaque jour… Celui que j'aime. Oui, je l'aime encore. Et oui j'ai l'intention de le reconquérir. Par n'importe quels moyens au monde, il va se retrouver encore, et à jamais avec moi.

Je tends tranquillement ma main vers son visage pâle. Rendu à 2 centimètres de son visage, je l'enlève. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'en empêche, mais je sens que ce n'ai pas le temps. Une barrière appelée Amnésie s'est installé entre nous. Je la briserai. Avec quoi ? Avec la force de l'âme.

Je sens les draps bouger sous mes yeux. Je les soulève, et j'aperçois Hiroki ouvrir ses magnifique yeux différents et afficher un sourire comme un chat qui viens de se lever.

- Hayashi-kun, bon matin ! N'avez-vous pas mal au dos d'avoir dormir au bord de mon lit?

- Non. Je vais bien, merci.

Un ange passa. Je ne l'ai plus regardé dans les yeux. Je regarde le plancher ou les draps blancs d'hôpitaux. Si je lui demandais si il se rappelle quelque chose de moi, que va-t-il me répondre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pût oublier ?

- Vos yeux me semble triste, Hayashi-kun.

Et ce Hayashi-kun, qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve. Tutoie moi mon amour, je t'en supplie souviens toi de moi…

- Tout va bien… C'est la fatigue.

Il sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Tout le monde le sait. Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire de se souvenir de moi par obligation. Et puis, il a l'air si fragile depuis son réveil. Il a peur de tout. Peut-être que cela changera avec le temps… Le bonheur et l'amour sont deux petits mots qui peuvent être long dans un autre sens. Est-ce qu'il pourra leur redonner signification pour moi ?

Je sens Hiroki approcher sa main doucement du sommet de mon crâne. Il s'arrête comme moi je l'a fait plus tôt, et finalement, il l'a déposé sur ma tête. Il l'a frotte tranquillement en guise de réconfort. Je ne sais pas si ça me fait du bien, ou que ça détériore encore plus mon esprit.

- Vous n'avez pas à être triste. Si vous vous en fait pour moi, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerai de reprendre mes habitudes d'avant.

- Ne te force pas. Je déteste ça.

- Pardon.

Il demande pardon. Je retiens quelques larmes qui essayent de couler. Ne pas pleurer, surtout, ne pleure pas.

- Je vais aller me changer et nous pourrons rentrer.

Je lui fais un signe de tête affirmatif. Il a le droit de rentrer aujourd'hui. Je le regarde se redresser avec une grimace de douleur affiché sur la face. Je ne l'aide pas. Avant, Hiroki m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas, d'aide qui ne lui était pas nécessaire. Donc, je le laisse faire, sachant que celui que j'aime est à l'intérieur. Mais au fond, c'est la même personne. J'embrume mes idées à force de penser. Il réussit à se lever et s'enfermer dans la toilette de la chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, je le revois changer en jeans noir et un T-Shirt bleu foncé que je lui ai apporté.

Nous arrivons chez nous. J'ouvre sa portière après avoir descendu de mon côté. Je le vois descendre tranquillement et pas sûr de lui. Il regarde les environ. J'espère qu'il a des flashs qui lui reviennent… Je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée avec Hiroki sur mes talons. Je l'ouvre et nous nous engouffrons dans l'entrée de notre chez soi. À cause du mois de Juillet et de ma déprime, la maison ne sent pas très bonne. J'ouvre les lumières et j'entends Hiroki pousser un petit ''Oh''.

- Qui a-t-il ?

Il me regarde en rougissant.

- Je… Je te croyais plus pauvre…

J'émets un drôle de son que je ne savais même pas faire.

- Je travaille à l'hôpital où tu étais, c'est normal que j'aille un peu de fric…

- Ah, d'accord.

Je lui fais visiter brièvement pendant que j'ouvre les fenêtres pour faire circuler l'air.

- Que veux-tu manger ce soir ?

- Ehm, je ne me rappelle pas trop mes goûts alimentaires… Mais ne te casse pas la tête hein ! Fais ce que tu veux j'veux bien essayer.

Je me dirige vers le frigo et regarde ce qu'il y a dedans alors que deux tornades blondes rentrent en criant.

- KEEEEEEEEI ! ON EST LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ !

- Yo' Akihide, Miranda !

Hiroki c'était figé au milieu de la cuisine. Je ferme le frigo et regarde le spectacle. Miranda s'assoit sur le comptoir alors qu'Akihide fixe Hiroki comme une statue. Akihide se raproche d'Hiroki à grand pas.

- J'aime bien tes yeux !

Hiroki se défige et regarde Akihide dans les yeux. On peut entendre un faible merci de sa part. Akihide se retourne vers moi.

- Amnésique, hein ?

J'hoche la tête.

- Uuuuh ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne me regardait pas méchamment quand je suis entré !

Hiroki tourna le regard vers celle qui venait de parler.

- Akihide veut faire les présentatioooooooooooooon !

- Fais ce que tu veux dis-je.

Pendant que moi et Miranda préparait la bouffe, les deux autres assis dans le salon, faisait les présentations.

- Pardon Kei-kun.

Je me retourne vers Miranda, étonné.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

- Hiroki est malade. Il ne se souvient plus de rien, et je sais que tu en souffres énormément.

- Tu ne sais rien.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Oui je sais, je ne suis pas un géni comme Aki' mais, ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir si mon cousin va bien ou mal.

- Je suis à bout.

- Cela va s'arranger.

J'arrête de couper les carottes et elle s'arrête aussi de cuisiner.

- Je vais aller voir si tout va bien au salon.

- Fais donc.

Je laisse la nourriture en plan avec Miranda et j'entre au salon. Hiroki est assis sur son fauteuil préféré et Akihide assis parterre devant lui. Je m'assois donc sur le sofa en écoutant ce qui se passe.

- Eh, Kei, Hiroki à garder ses habitudes !

- C'est très bien.

On discute de tout et de rien jusqu'à temps qu'Hiroki nous demande ou sont les toilettes (N'oublions pas que je lui ai fait visiter brièvement la maison hum…). Après avoir indiqué le chemin, Akihide se tourne vers moi.

- Ça peut s'arranger hein.

- J'espère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras bientôt le re-embrasser !

Je lui fou une tape sur le front. On se raconte nos journée mutuellement jusqu'à temps qu'on entend un cri de peur à l'étage. Nous nous levons comme des flèches et courrons comme des malades jusqu'à l'étage. Moi en premier lieu Akihide sur mes talons et Miranda en dernier. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain comme un déchainé et je vis Hiroki regarder devant lui avec horreur. Je suis sont regard et je tombe sur le miroir. Je m'approche de lui sans le brusquer et le prend dans mes bras. Après quelque minutes il semble retourner à la réalité.

- C'est… Quoi sa ?

- Ta beauté lui répondis-je.

- Ma… Beauté… Je ne suis… Pas beau…

- Si si tu l'es.

J'embrasse sa tempe et il me repousse vivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je te réconforte…

Je ne comprends plus. Il lui arrive quoi là ?

- Me réconforter en me donnant un bisou ? Non mais j'suis pas PD !

Le monde s'écroule peu à peu. Je ne sais pas s'il voit mon visage se décomposer mais moi je le sens. PD, hein ? Calme, calme, calme, calme. Je réponds quoi ? Hein… Répondre… On mange quoi se soir ? Et si j'écoutais un film… Ah je devrais acheter un oiseau… Ai-je enlevé mes souliers ? Je devrai appeler ma maman… Les cours vont-ils recommencer ?

Je me sens tirer par l'arrière et sentir mes fesses toucher le sol. Où suis-je ? Je vois Hiroki regarder Akihide s'approcher de lui et de le gifler violemment. Tellement fort qu'il est tombé parterre sur le carrelage.

- HIROKI T'ES CON !

Akihide enferme Hiroki dans la toilette en mettant sa carte d'identité dans la fente de la porte. Miranda était déjà accroupit à côté de moi en frottant mon dos. Akihide s'assoit devant moi parterre et me regarde.

- Que vas-tu faire demain quand tu partiras travailler ? Le laisser seul ?

- Il me reste qu'une seule solution…

- Laquelle ?

- Apelle ta femme de ménage.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Il me reste deux examens *w*

~ ? ~

Je sonne. Une minute passe. Je suis présentement devant une maison qui m'est totalement inconnue, en présence de mon hébergeur. Finalement après avoir quitté ma demeure ''bien aimé'', j'ai erré pendant je ne sais combien de temps dans les rues. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné le café où j'allais chaque matin. On s'entend que je ne commandais plus de café, je n'avais plus d'argent… Et puis le troisième jour, je suis rentré comme d'habitude dans le petit café. Et avec l'errance et la famine, je me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis retrouvé dans un lit complètement inconnu. J'étais tellement épuiser, que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Et puis il est venu un homme où j'étais. Il me parut étonné quand il m'avait vu. Il s'avançait à pas de loups vers le lit où j'étais. Après quelques secondes, je le reconnu. C'était le serveur au café. Il s'était assis à côté de moi et il tendit sa main sur mon front. J'avais reculé instantanément mais avec son autre main il m'avait pris l'arrière de ma tête pour me rapprocher. J'étais tendu à ce moment. Sentir sa main sur mon front ne me rassurais pas. Je tournais la tête vers la gauche brusquement pour qu'il l'enlève. Quand je m'avais retourné pour le regarder, il me souriait avec ses dents blanches et me regardait avec son regard bleu azur caché partiellement de ses cheveux blond. Après, il voulait entamer une conversation.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Je le regardais de mes yeux gris nuageux. Je me pinçais discrètement pour savoir si c'était un rêve. Eh bah non, c'est la triste réalité…

- Yûhei...

- N'as-tu pas de nom de famille ?

- Hm.

- Yûhei Hm !

Je claquais de la langue avec agacement. Si je lui disais mon nom, tout allait déraper. Il deviendra un profiteur et bof, j'ai déjà assez vécu ça…

- Ce sera notre secret si tu veux !

Je le regardais. Un secret ? D'habitude quand quelqu'un garde un secret, c'est parce qu'ils sont lié par un lien qui s'appelle ''Amitié'', non ? Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès de lui dire… J'ai fondu en entendant cette phrase…

- Yûhei… Ryûya…

- Ooh ! Ryûya… La Famille Royale ?

- Hm Hm.

- Haha ! C'est trop chouette ! On se ressemble dans un sens ! Moi, c'est Akihide Yoshiki, enchanté !

Yoshiki… Hmm, ce n'est pas n'importe qui non plus. Pourtant, je ne suis pas dans une chambre luxueuse. Dès que je me suis retourné, il abordait un air sérieux. Il se penchait vers moi et me chuchotait :

- J'étais présent il y a environ 4 jours, j'ai bien aimé ton tour de passe-passe.

Je bouillonnais de rage à l'intérieur mais je gardais mon air d'indifférence.

- Je te propose un marché me disait-il.

Je le regardais de mon air interrogateur.

- Je te laisse habiter ici jusqu'à temps que tu trouves les moyens de t'en sortir mais a une condition. Tu travailleras en tant que femme de ménage chez moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de mon appartement. Bien sûre, tu seras payé!

Sans savoir ce que je faisais réellement, j'acceptais.

Maintenant, cela fait à peu près un mois que je loge chez mon hébergeur. C'est comme si que j'y habitais seul. Il me laisse le matin seul, et tout le long de la journée, je fais le ménage. Et le soir, je mange seul et je vais me coucher directement après une douche chaude. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre pour je ne sais quelle raison… Mais ça, on s'en fou !

Et puis il est arrivé la journée d'hier, où il est rentré de bonheur et dès qu'il m'a vu, il m'a dit :

- Demain, tu gardes quelqu'un !

Bug. Moi ? Garder ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un enfannnnnnnt…

Et me voilà maintenant, devant la porte avec Akihide et à attendre, quand la porte s'ouvre enfin sur des hommes que j'avais déjà vus au café.

- Yo Akihide ! Alors on y va ? J'voudrais pas arriver en retard, tu sais ?

- Oui oui ! Bon Yûhei-kun, nous te faisons confiance, pour passer le temps tu peux visiter et celui que tu dois garder s'appelle Hiroki Kimura il est dans la chambre d'invité, celle au bout du couloir à droite ! Compris ?

- Hm.

Ils sont partit et je me retrouve seul dans une demeure inconnue. J'enlève mes chaussures et avance dans le silence le plus complet. Je peux seulement entendre l'horloge de la cuisine émettre un ''tic tac''. Je visite les lieux brièvement. Je monte à l'étage. Je visite toute les pièces et en fouillant dans un placard, j'y trouve des trucs ménagers. Je pourrai les utiliser. Il me reste une pièce à visiter mais j'vais attendre de finir le ménage des autres pièces pour ne pas le déranger maintenant.

J'ai passé plusieurs heures à faire le ménage tout en réfléchissant où je voudrais bien habiter après avoir récupérer assez d'argent… Miharu n'est pas si pire… Plus loin d'eux je suis, plus je me sens bien ! Ce qui m'attriste dans tout cela, c'est le fait que je ne peux pas me faire de tresse tout seul… Je suis donc obligé de me faire une couette haute avec mes cheveux d'un droit naturelle. Parfois les serviteurs, c'est pratique !

Je monte l'escalier le plus lentement possible pour éloigner ce moment fatidique où je dois parler à quelqu'un. J'avance dans le couloir silencieux et j'arrive finalement devant la porte. Je prends une grande respiration et pris pour qu'il ne soit pas réveillé. J'ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce avec mes produits. Il fait totalement noir et ça sent le cadavre. Résister à l'envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre et les rideaux. Avec la clarté du corridor, on peut voir un peu mieux la pièce. J'entre et je commence à faire le ménage. J'ai nettoyé les meubles et il me reste le plancher. Pardon cher boule en-dessous des couvertes mais je vais ouvrir pour que je puisque RESPIRER! Je fonce vers la fenêtre j'ouvre complètement les rideaux et la fenêtre en grand. De l'aaaaaaaaair !

J'entends grogner. Je me retourne et je tombe sur le cadavre d'un certain ''Hiroki''. Je fais comme si que rien n'était et continue mon ménage. Je prends la serpillière et la trempe dans l'eau du sceau.

- C-C'est qui ?

Merde. Conversation en vue.

- Femme de chambre.

- Ferme les rideaux ! Les rideaux !

- Non.

- P'tin tu fais chier, toi !

Je me retourne et tombe sur une paire d'yeux dépareillé. C'est surprenant mais je garde mon ''air bête''. Je retourne à mon ménage pendant que l'autre se lève tranquillement, s'habille et s'apprête à sortir avant de me lancer :

- Tu fais aussi le p'tit déj' ?

- Hn.

- Tu viendras le faire.

Je me retourne au ralenti et le jauge de haut en bas. Akihide m'avait pourtant dit qu'il était d'une douceur infinie.

Après avoir rangé la chambre, je descends faire le déjeuner à Monsieur. J'arrive dans la cuisine et je sors les légumes pour une omelette. Pendant que je coupe un piment, je sens deux bras m'entourer la taille et un souffle dans ma nuque. Bon, il a des pulsions sexuelles : OK. Mais là… Je sens son emprise se resserrer je me retourne et lui coupe la joue avec mon couteau tranchant. Il se recule violemment en tenant sa joue avec sa main. Il me regarde bizarrement.

- Légitime défense contre agressions sexuelles dis-je.

- MAIS T'ES FOLLE DE ME COUPER LA JOUE ?

- Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure.

- T'es complètement en pleins délire toi ! Elle est cinglée…

- Elle ?

- Hm ? Bah ouais, toi.

- Hum hum. J'suis un mec.

Un ange passa. Ce qu'il peut être con…

- QUOI ? T'es entrain d'me dire que j'ai failli coucher avec un mec ?

- Bah, tu sais, le mec, il t'aurait repoussé, et même couper.

- Tsss. Allé, fait moi à manger !

Et tout le reste de la journée était comme ça. Fait ci, fait ça. J'me plains pas si c'est pour me ramasser de l'argent, mais je voudrais bien me renseigné sur son compte…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

VACANCES LES Z'AMIIIIS !

~ Yûhei Ryûya ~

Je suis présentement debout devant Akihide, qui lui, est assis sur le sofa. Il m'avait demandé pendant que je nettoyais le plancher de l'entrée de la maison. Il me regarde de ses yeux sérieux. Je reste impassible devant son mutisme.

- Avance.

J'avance de deux pas vers lui. La table basse du salon est le seul obstacle nous séparant. Je le fixe toujours et il en fit de même. Il se lève avec légèreté comme un chat et approche au ralentit sa main de ma joue. À quelques centimètres de celle-ci, je la repousse avec ma main, incapable de supporter le toucher des autres. Têtu comme il est, il revient à la charge mais en tenant mon poignet qui l'a repoussé quelques secondes plutôt. Je tiens son avant-bras de mon autre main. Il appuie d'un doigt ma joue et fait une ligne en appuyant de son ongle.

- Tu l'as coupé ici. Juste là.

Je le repousse me sentant oppresser par ses mains. Je le fixe encore impassible. Je le vois prendre une grande respiration et un air désespéré.

- Je t'avais dit de le garder pour pas qu'il ne commette d'erreur et toi, tu le coupes prétextant qu'il avait insulté ta famille…

Je le regarde bizarrement. Il est allé chercher loin pour dire sa… Il relève les yeux, les ayant baissés il y a quelques secondes, et me regarde avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai quand même été témoin de ton coup à ton manoir…

Je grimace légèrement.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Kei ce petit détail. Mais je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé en notre absence…

Je lève un sourcil. Ce qu'il peut être étrange Akihide ! Je me racle la gorge et commence mon récit.

- Eh ben, ça ne sentait pas très bon dans sa chambre, j'ai donc ouvert les volets et la fenêtre. Il n'a pas beaucoup aimé. Il m'a ordonné de lui faire à manger. Je suis sa « gardienne et femme de ménage » donc je me dois d'accomplir mon boulot. Je suis descendu et j'ai pris les légumes dans le frigo pour lui faire une omelette. J'ai commencé à couper un piment et j'ai sentis deux bras m'enlaçant la taille, son souffle chaud dans mon coup et il se serrait de plus en plus contre moi. Je n'ai pas aimé, alors je me suis retourné et je lui ai tranché la joue avec mon couteau.

Il me fixe encore après mon récit. J'attends ce qu'il va dire, mais rien ne vient. Pensant que c'était fini, je me retourne pour aller continuer mon ménage mais je sens qu'on me tire légèrement l'arrière de la tête. Je me retourne et je vois, Akihide, avec mon élastique à cheveux dans les mains. Je commence à sentir mes cheveux collé à mon visage à cause de la chaleur. Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

- Héhé, c'est à cause de ça qu'il t'a pris pour une fille !

Il me sourit de ses 32 dents en faisant tourner mon élastique avec un de ses doigts.

- Ils sont vraiment long tes cheveux… J'aime bien.

Je le regarde s'asseoir sur le sofa en indien. Je lève un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Approche me dit-il en montrant du doigt le parterre.

J'hésite un instant et m'approche en m'assoyant parterre dos à lui. J'attends patiemment jusqu'à temps que je sente un drôle de sensations me traverser les entrailles pendant qu'il prit mes cheveux pour les coiffer.

- À mon souvenir, tu avais une tresse… Tu aimes bien ?

- … Oui…

- Haha, Akihide coiffe ! Nanana ! C'est drôle !

Ehh, bizarre. Je le sens démêler mes cheveux avec ses doigts fins. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne m'a pas coiffé. Je ferme les yeux profitant du moment mais je le sens s'arrêter. Je claque de la langue agacé par l'arrêt du mouvement.

- Ahh Yûhei aime ça ! Hahaha, Yûûûûûûûûûhei est agacé !

Je soupire désespérément. Son changement de comportement prend toute mon énergie. Je referme les yeux sentant qu'il a repris son travail de « tresseur ». Une fois fini, il les attacha avec l'élastique gris.

- Voilàààà !

Je ramène ma main derrière ma tête pour toucher ma tresse. Je fis un léger sursaut en sentant sa main sur la mienne. Il l'a dirige vers le milieu de la tresse et me chuchote à l'oreille.

J- 'ai manqué cette partie parce que tu t'es presque endormis…

Je ne répondis pas. J'enlève ma main de la sienne et me relève pour continuer le ménage du plancher.

- Je vais appeler Kei !

- Hn Hn.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai fait exprès d'entendre la conversation, je suis juste à côté…

- Hey Kei ! Comment va ? [ … ] Ouais ça roule ! Bon, j'voulais te parler un peu d'Hiroki, alors comment il va ? [...] Mhh, ç'est devenus complètement une autre personne [….] Oui je sais […] Le lycée ? Oui ça peut être une bonne idée […] D'accord, c'est un p'tit diable en gros ! […] Bon Kei je t'appelle pour te dire un peu plus d'Hiroki parce que tu sais, il ne t'a pas tout dit hein ! […] Oui oui, donc tu dois te douter de ses cicatrices ?[…] Oui en plein dans le mille ! […] Ouais et puis il y a son œil, pourquoi il le cachait […] En effet... […] Ooh c'est bon Kei prend le pas en pitié il a presque violé Yûhei ! […] Si ça permet de socialisé… […] Ils ont retrouvé son père ? […] En gros, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire mon petit ! […] Tu lui demanderas de ma part comment il trouve son corps ! HAHAHAHA […] Pardon… […] Bye bye Kei-kun !

Akihide m'avait déjà raconté l'histoire du petit Hiroki. J'avoue que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid donc ça va… C'est fou comment le monde peut changer en un clin d'œil…

- Tu m'as entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Akihide se tenait sur le mur derrière moi. Je me retourne et le regarde.

- J'ai pris des vacances. Je voulais passer un peu de temps hors du travail et mieux regarder mon entourage. Je voulais aussi mieux te connaître, c'est une occasion à ne pas manquer. Je ferai le souper si tu veux, ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas fait !

Je le regarde avec étonnement. Il est vraiment bizarre.

La journée s'est bien déroulée avec cette chaleur immonde. Akihide nous a fait à souper. On a mangé des Tacos… Bref, je sors de la douche et… Plus de vêtements. À mon souvenir je les avais apportés et mis sur le rebord de l'évier. Akihide… J'enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches et sors de la toilette. J'allume toute les lumières de « ma chambre » et je réalise que mes tiroirs sont vides. Je regarde toutes les pièces et aucunes traces d'Akihide. Il me reste qu'une pièce. Sa chambre. Je m'avance vers cette dernière et j'y frappe mes jointures dessus le bois. Aucune réponse mais j'entends du bruit.

- Akihide, j'ai besoin de mes vêtements pour m'habiller. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en vacances que tu dois m'énerver…

- Ahh Yûhei, tu ne t'énerve jamais ! Expression, expression !

Un ange passa. Et la porte s'ouvrir me laissant découvrir la chambre. Les murs étaient complètement saccagés par des noms qui se reliaient entre eux par des flèches. Cette pièce de l'appartement n'était presque pas meublée. On aurait dit une prison. Je le regarde et mon regard se fixe sur ce qu'il porte.

- Tu portes mes vêtements Akihide.

- Non non !

- Si, c'est ce que j'ai pris pour après la douche.

- Non non tu rêves ! J'aime bien ce que tu portes par contre…

Je rougis légèrement et le regarde fixement.

- Rend moi mon linge Akihide.

- Nooon ! Va falloir que tu ailles les chercher ! Haha !

- Pas question, rend-les moi.

- Yûhei…

- Quoi ?

- Ahhhh ! Yûhei est fâché !

- Si, rend moi mes vêtements !

- Yûhei aurai pas ça paye !

Je fis un autre claquement de langue. C'est un peu un tic nerveux pour moi. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je fais ce son, il me regarde étonné, paralysé.

- Yûyu ?

Je le regarde avec mépris m'imaginant déjà toutes les tortures que je peux lui faire.

- Tu fais peur comme ça…

- Tss.

- Tu es bien bâti en passant. Tu faisais quel sport ?

- Hm... Escrime.

- Ah je vois, ça te va bien !

On entendit tous les deux le téléphone sonner. Il me demande de me tasser poliment pour aller répondre. Pendant qu'il décrocha, je m'avance à pas de loups derrière lui. Je lui prends le bas de MON T-Shirt et le soulève pour qu'il l'enlève. Il a ri pendant que le T-Shirt lui était arrivé au niveau des yeux. Il a accepté de changer le combiner de main étant donné que le T-Shirt était coincé. Par après, je lui défis le bouton du pantalon avec la fermeture éclair. Il avait coupé sa phrase en plein milieu et ma regarder. J'ai pu entendre Kei lui demander si tout allait bien. Tant pis, il m'a provoqué ! Je lui enlevai mon bermuda noir et il souleva ses pieds. Au moins, il n'a pas mis mon boxer… Je pris les deux morceaux et je suis partis récupéré dans sa chambre (je l'ai déjà vu donc…) mes tiroirs complet. Il avait repris la conversation et je lui souhaitai la bonne nuit avec un signe de main qui me rendit. Il doit faire aussi du sport pour avoir de jolies tablettes…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Bajour mes cocos :3

~Kei Hayshi~

Je suis penché sur le comptoir de la cuisine à regarder mes poings crispé par le désespoir et la colère. Comment faire… Comment faire pour parvenir à le faire changer de personnalité ? Il est… Il est un pur inconnu tout droit sorti de je ne sais où. Il fait du bruit à longueur de journée en tapant sur tout ce qu'il trouve, inclus moi-même. Il hurle sur tout le monde-, comme si tout le monde doit être à ses pieds… Ce… Ce n'est pas mon Hiroki… Je dois faire quelque chose ! Il m'a même mentit. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait dit à Yûhei un truc banal sur sa famille et qu'il s'était emporté pour rien. En vrai, il avait voulu agressé Yûhei pensant que c'était une fille ! J'suis choqué. Yûhei à bien fait de le couper ! Oh mon dieu, maintenant je m'en prends à mon pauvre Hiroki… Je deviens fou ! J'entends du bruit dans l'escalier et je reprends mon air neutre. Ressaisis-toi Kei…

- YOOOOO ! Me dit Hiroki en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Ça va le vieux ?

Poignard dans le cœur. Le vieux. Mais oui, j'ai des cheveux blancs ! Non mais franchement. Je me retourne vers lui. Il est assis sur la table de la salle à manger et me regarde.

- Je… Je t'ai inscris. À l'école.

Silence. Il me fixe étonné.

- Pourquoi ? J'suis bien là.

- Oui bah bien ou pas tu y va ! Je le regarde d'un œil noir.

- Tu empiètes mon espace vitale. J'ai besoin de respirer et tu as besoin de socialisé.

- Socialisé ? Tu as vu le « mec » qui est venu l'autre jour ? Il en a plus besoin que moi!

- N'insulte pas les autres quand tu ne les connais pas…

- Haha ! J'ai tous les droits. Et tu te dois de me servir. Je suis un invité on peut dire.

- Un… Un invité, hein ? Je ne peux te juger comme un invité, car tu n'agis pas telle qu'elle.

Il me regarde de haut. On peut voir au fond de ses iris qu'il est fâché.

- Tss. Tu iras me déposer le matin ?

Je me décolle du comptoir et m'approche comme un loup devant une gazelle. Je le regarde d'un air sadique. Je trouve de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Rendu devant lui, je lui prend les cheveux d'une main et le fait pencher vers moi pour que ma bouche atteigne son oreille.

- Crève. Tu marcheras.

Je le repousse vivement et m'éloigne de quelques pas. Quand j'en ai marre, j'ai souvent recours au physique. Je sais je suis supposé d'être doux avec lui, mais il ne se souvient de rien, donc ça va. Je le regarde se gratter la tête en se plaignant que « ça fait mal ». Je souris d'un air sadique et vais m'allonger sur le sofa. Il me rejoint en s'assoyant sur le fauteuil. Je n'allume pas la télévision. Je sais qu'il a quelque chose à me dire. J'attends. Plus j'attends, et plus l'air devient lourde. Et puis il se lance enfin.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable Hayashi-kun.

Je le regarde bizarrement. Il a dit cette phrase avec tant de douceur. J'ai cru qu'il se sentait coupable. Mais juste après quelques secondes, il revient l'inconnu qu'il était.

- Où est-elle ?

- De quoi ?

- L'école.

- Celle à deux rues d'ici.

- J'irai.

- De toute façon, tu es obligé.

- Je ne suis obligé à rien.

- Si tu n'y va pas, je le saurai et je t'accompagnerai à l'école, main dans la main et te donnera un bisou sur la joue.

Je le regarde s'empourprer. Je ris intérieurement. Je l'ai inscris juste à temps avant que les cours ne commencent. On verra comment ça première journée se déroulera comme Akihide l'a prévu…

- J'ai invité Akihide et Yûhei pour souper. Tu te dois d'être tranquille et poli, compris ?

- Haha, on va bien se marrer.

Je le regarde méchamment et je soupir de soulagement en entendant les deux invités entrer.

- KEIIII ? ON EST LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ !

- Oui oui nous aussi dis-je en me levant du sofa.

Je me dirige vers l'entré, j'ébouriffe les cheveux d'Akihide et une poigné de main à Yûhei. Il parait mieux avec une tresse celui-là. Je les invite à entrer et dire bonjour à Hiroki.

- Yûhei va aller faire le dîner, il n'y a aucun problème Kei ! dit Akihide joyeusement.

- Ah d'accord, Hiroki peut l'aider aussi.

- Non. Je vais me débrouillé sans cette chose, merci quand même de vous soucier de moi Hayashi-kun dit calmement Yûhei.

Moi et Akihide regardons ce dernier allé vers la cuisine pendant que l'autre était en colère d'être apeller « La chose ». Je me retourne et lui lance :

- De toute façon, tu ne l'auras pas aidé.

Il tourne sa tête vers la télévision toujours fermé. Je fais signe à Akihide de me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Arriver, je me retourne et lui explique.

. . .

- Hahaha ! Je sais je sais Kei ! Attend à son premier jour d'école tu vas voir ! Il va changer d ! Comme ça : A,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,i…

- Akihide ! Mais ça me fait peur. T'imagine si... si… S'il se passe tout le contraire ?

- Impossible ! Tu l'as regardé ? Viens avec moi on va faire un essaie !

Il prend mon poignet et me tire jusqu'au salon où le corps inerte d'Hiroki est installé sur le fauteuil. Il se tourne sa tête vers nous et nous dévisage. Et c'est là qu'Akihide commence son « show ».

- Allôôôôôôôôôôô Hiroki-kuuuuuuuuun ! Ça va bien ? Nan répond pas, c'pas pour toi la question ! Bon, tu savais que t'es trop pas gentil avec Kei, uhhhh ?

Hiroki le regarde bizarrement. Il ne sait pas trop comment réagir et ça se voit. Akihide se recule, précédemment avancé. Il y a un froid dans le salon mais personne n'osa le briser. Appart la femme de ménage…

- C'est prêt.

Nous nous retournons laissant Hiroki reprendre son souffle en allant vers la salle à manger.

- Oh ! M'exclamais-je.

La table état remplie de bons petits plats prêts à se faire dévorer par mon estomac. J'en bave déjà. Nous nous attablons. Moi devant Yûhei et Akihide devant Hiroki. Je démarre la conversation.

- Eh, Akihide, Yûhei te fais chaque jour de bon repas comme ça ?

- Mh, tu sais, j'aime tout ce qui est simple. Ses plats sont délicieux mais je ne suis pas exigent.

- Haha, mais non mais non. Mais quand tu veux un truc c'est tout de suite et maintenant ! Mais tu n'es pas exigent.

- Kei ! Tu es si méchant avec moi ! Hein hein Yûhei que je ne suis pas exigent ?

Je regarde Akihide fixer Yûhei, attendant une réponse. Pendant une fraction de secondes, j'ai cru que les yeux Aki-kun brillaient de malices et d'envie. Je ferme les yeux une seconde et les ouvre à nouveau pour voir que j'avais halluciné.

- Yûhei fait apparaître un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es exigent Akihide. Je devrais changer de job.

Akihide ouvre grand les yeux surprit.

- Je me demande quel patron aussi gentil que moi pourrait te faire des tresses…

Yûhei se tourne vers Aki.

- Je me ferai une queue de cheval alors.

- Attaché ou pas, tu ressembles à une meuf.

On se retourne tous vers Hiroki qui venait de parler. Le Ryûya accote sa tête sur sa main droite et regarde Hiroki d'un air sadique et malsain.

- Combien pourrait valoir ta tête au marché noir, hm ?

- Espèce de HMPFH.

Je lui ai enfoncé mes doigts dans la bouche pour plus qui ne parle. Il essaye de les recracher mais j'appuie sa tête de mon autre main.

- Quelle méthode absolue Kei ! Je devrai utiliser cette méthode Yûhei quand il ne sait pas ce taire…

- Il ne parle pas beaucoup, donc ça va, non ?

- Tu n'es pas à la maison, toi.

Eh ?

Je retire mes doigts de sa bouche et les essuie sur ma serviette de table.

Le souper ce passe en silence et je suis allé reconduire les deux fous à la porte vers 21 heures. Je barre la porte et me retourne pour trouver Hiroki devant moi. Je m'approche pour le contourné mais à la place, je reçois une gifle. La première de cet homme. Une gifle qui ne fait pas vraiment mal de l'extérieur mais qui ravage une personne de l'intérieur. Je le regarde stupéfait. Il me montre un de ses nombreux sourires sadiques et malsains.

- Ne remet plus jamais tes doigts dans ma bouche, compris clébard ?

Clébard ? J'éclate de rire. Un rire sans joie. Un rire triste qui devait sortir depuis un moment. Mais comme on dit, la patience à ses limites. Je le pousse violemment parterre et je le retiens en me couchant sur lui de tout mon poids. Il gigote, il panique. Non, c'est plus la peine de se faire pardonner. C'en ai fini de ton air fatiguant qui me ronge le système nerveux. Je lui prends les deux poignets et les glisse au-dessus de sa tête. Mon prisonnier… Je le regarde dans les yeux. Nous sommes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il veut se libérer le pauvre… C'est ce qui arrive quand on m'énerve… Je lui mords le bout du nez. Je capture ses lèvres toujours aussi douce et chaude. Je suis le seul à participer, mais ça me convient. En manque de caresses, je me sens déjà à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je lèche son menton et je descends jusqu'à sa gorge que je caresse de ma langue et embrasse de mes lèvres. J'entends ses « arrête » et des gémissements étouffer au fond de sa gorge, mais n'y prête aucune attention. D'une main, je viens caresser son ventre pâle en dessous de son pull. Je titille un de ses bouts de chair roses. Il gigote dans tous les sens pour échapper à mes caresses… Tu es coincé Hiroki. Je lui fais des suçons un peu partout pour prouver que je suis passé. Je défais sa ceinture avec ma bouche et l'enleva.

- Q-… Que fais-tu ?

Comme réponse, je lui envoie un de mes beaux sourires joueurs. J'attache ses mains avec la ceinture à la porte d'entrée. Il tremble légèrement mais ses rougeurs sur ses joues m'excitent d'avantage. Je détache son bouton et sa fermeture éclair avec mes dents experte.

- S-s...S'il t-t-te plaîît, arrêêêêêête.. Uhm…

- Tu aimes bien… Avoue.

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Je baisse son pantalon et son boxer en même temps me laissant voir l'objet de mes désirs bien droit.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas aimer ?

Il rougit violemment et détourne la tête. Trop craquant. Je touche le bout de son gland. Un frisson prit son corps complet. J'approche ma tête et passe un coup de langue le long de sa verge. Il ferme les genoux et se recule. J'écarte ses cuisses de mes bras et entreprend une fellation.

- Ah...ah...uh...hmm…S…S-top ! Gn..Ah…

Sur le point de se libérer, je me détache de son membre. J'enlève complètement ses vêtements et me positionne entre ses jambes. Je me penche et lui dépose un baiser brûlant de désir sur ses lèvres. J'entreprends d'enlever mes propres vêtements et de lécher mes doigts. Je les enfonce en lui sans douceur.

- AHHH. Gnnnnaaa…

J'entends sa respiration se faire vite. J'enlève mes doigts et avec impatience je m'enfonce d'un seul coup dans son intimité… Si chaude et humide… J'engage des va-et-vient violents qui font taper le dos d'Hiroki sur la porte. Mes coups de butoirs frappent de plein fouet sa prostate. Sentant bientôt sa libération je bloque le bout de son membre de mon pouce.

- N…No-n… En-Enlèèèève…Uhhh..

Je pris une de ses hanches comme soutien et je m'enfonce de plus en plus en lui, de plus en plus vite sentant aussi la jouissance. J'enlève enfin mon pouce et nous nous libérons en même temps. Nous reprenons notre souffle et je m'enlève de cette chaleur qui me manque déjà. Je le détache et je prends mes vêtements pour aller prendre une douche et me coucher laissant ma victime morte de peur, tremblant de tous ses membres parterre dans l'entrée.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Pardon du retard, j'aime végéter !

~Hiroki Kimura~

Ça fait maintenant un mois que j'évite le plus possible Hayashi-kun. Si c'était une méthode pour arrêter mon comportement de « supérieur », bah, ça la très très très très bien marché. Ce qui me fait bizarre, c'est quand je repense à cette nuit-là que je m'excite tout seul… J'ai laissé place à la gêne, et pendant tous ce mois, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais agis comme un débile profond, un gosse, un con, comme un irréfléchis de la vie. J'habite toujours chez Hayashi-kun mais je ne l'ai pas vu pendant un mois. Je l'ai évité le plus possible. Je mange la nuit vers minuit, et me douche juste après et retourne au lit. Oui, j'ais sûrement pris du poids mais, ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Par contre hier, je suis sorti pendant la journée pour aller chercher mon uniforme. Un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche avec le logo imprimé dessus et pour couronner le tout, une cravate noir. On m'avait expliqué au début qu'Hayashi-kun était remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre au travail, donc il a les mêmes vacances que les étudiants. Il était sorti hier, donc j'ai pu sortir.

Il est exactement 7h45 et je suis en face de l'école avec... de la peur. J'ai peur d'entrer. C'est peut-être le stress. Bref, je rentre dans la cours où la plus part des élèves se sont rué sur le tableau qui indique les classes. Je m'approche tranquillement de ce dernier pour me soulever sur la pointe des pieds. Hiroki Kimura terminale salle 2A 3ème étage. Je m'éloigne de la foule et me dirige vers le bâtiment. 3ème étage… J'aperçois les escaliers et j'y monte. Tout le monde ce fait des accolades entre amis, content de les retrouvé après les vacances. Moi, je les regarde et continue ma marche. Je n'ai pas d'amis encore, je suis nouveau. J'espère seulement avoir une place… Je m'arrête devant la classe 2A. C'est ici, que vais-je voir en entrant dans cette classe ? J'ouvre la porte et m'engouffre dans une classe calme. Très calme à mon goût. Il y a des élèves par-ci par-là, il y en a qui me jette des coups d'œil du genre « Uh, un nouveau ! » et d'autre qui ne me regarde même pas. Je regarde le tableau pour y voir que les places y sont marquées dessus. Kimura… Kimura… Troisième place à gauche où il y a les fenêtres. Je mis approche en voyant que tout à l'air propre. Je m'assois et regarde l'heure afficher en haut de la porte de classe. Au même moment, un tas d'élève rentre et prend place en entendant la sonnerie qui marque le début des cours. Je regarde d'un air neutre les élèves qui sont autour de moi. D'autres parlent comme d'autre qui ce contente d'observer comme moi. Et puis la porte s'ouvre sur, je crois, notre professeur principal. Un homme très grand aux cheveux grisâtres anciennement châtain. Il entre et nous lance un bonjour et les cours peuvent maintenant commencer. Sérieusement, c'était la plus longue matinée de ma vie je crois…

Voilà l'heure de manger. Ayant préparé mon repas avant de partir, je me lève et sors du bâtiment. C'est quand même grand à l'extérieur. Je me décide donc de prendre une place en-dessous d'un arbre tranquille à l'abri des regards. C'est ce que je croyais…

- Salut toi !

Je lève ma tête à moitié prêt de rencontré l'extraterrestre qui est venu me parler, me dérangeant dans mon repas. C'est une fille aux cheveux semi-longs rouges qui me regarde avec ses grands yeux brun pleins de maquillage.

- Salut.

- Ah, comment vas-tu ? me dit-elle en s'assoyant à côté de moi (Elle a demandé la permission ?).

- Bien.

- Je me demandais… Si tu ne voudrais pas manger avec nous ?

Je relève ma tête précédemment penché sur mon repas en espérant qu'il me parle. Je suis son doigt qui pointe un petit groupe constitué d'une autre fille et d'un garçon. Si c'est pour avoir plus de « fun », pourquoi pas ? J'hoche la tête et me lève pour nous diriger vers les autres. Je m'assoie dans l'herbe en face des trois nouvelles personnes.

- Je m'appelle Vick me dit la rouge.

- Moi Nala me dit l'autre fille aux cheveux bruns.

- Moi c'est Tei me dit le dernier du groupe aux cheveux châtain.

- Hiroki.

Je suis venu pour prendre une bouché de mon sandwich mais on m'a… Envahie ? Effectivement, la moitié des filles de l'école était maintenant autour de nous en me posant pleins de questions. Je panique avoir tant de gens autour de moi essayant de me toucher et de m'arracher les vêtements. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou et je cours jusqu'au toilettes dans l'établissement. Je m'appuie sur le mur froid et humide essayant de reprendre mon souffle perdu. Elles veulent me tuer ou quoi ? J'suis pas à vendre ! Vendre… Ce mot me rappelle quand j'ai vu mon corps pour la « première » fois. J'étais devant le miroir de la salle de bain à contempler chaque petite cicatrice. J'étais tellement choqué à ce moment-là…

J'ai donc passé tout le midi dans les toilettes à crever de faim. Pendant les cours du midi toutes les filles de la classe me regardaient, les yeux pétillants. J'peux même pas me concentrer ! La cloche sonne et je pars à la vitesse de l'éclair sous les cris des filles derrière moi criant mon nom. Cette Vick a dû vendre mon nom pour pas cher ! Je cours dans les corridors je saute les dernières marches des escaliers j'ouvre la porte et…. Bam.

- Tu pourrais faire attention, hein !

- Raaah… ! Pardon pardon je suis pressé là.

- Attend une minute… T'es le nouveau qui vole les copines des autres c'est sa ? Attend voir… Hiroki ?

Il me gonfle celui-là…

- Mais de quoi tu jases ?

Me voilà projeté en arrière où j'atterris parterre, sur le ciment des escaliers extérieurs. Je sens plus ma joue et une partie de mon nez. J'ai tellement mal ! Arrête de trembler comme ça Hiroki, ressaisis toi !

- La prochaine fois ce sera ton œil rouge que j'enlèverai pour l'offrir à ma copine, elle sera contente de t'«avoir » toujours avec elle !

Il éclate de rire. Si j'avais des fusils à place yeux… Je reçois un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui me coupe le souffle. En plus je n'ai même pas pu manger !

- Approche toi encore d'elle et je te bute jusqu'à mort s'en suive !

Tsss. Je le regarde partir et m'aperçois que tous les garçons de l'école étaient présents dans la cour à nous regarder. Je me relève avec difficulté et commence à marcher vers la maison. Il est 14h. J'espère que Kei est au travail… S'il vous plaît !

Arrivé devant la maison, il n'y a pas de voiture (aaah la chance!) et tout est noir à l'intérieur. J'ouvre la porte avec mes clefs et entre en silence. J'enlève mes chaussures malgré mon mal d'estomac précédemment frappé, mais on me bloque d'un bras lorsque je venais pour avancer.

- Passé une belle première journée ?

Il ouvre la lumière du couloir pour mieux nous voir. Il fit une mou mignonne et me tire le bras jusqu'à l'étage et me fait assoir sur le rebord du bain. Il ouvre la pharmacie et sors des bandages et de la pommade. Il s'accroupit devant moi à genoux et fixe mon visage.

Un ange passa et…

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupir avec désespoir. Je lui mets une pichenette sur le front pour sa bêtise.

- A-Aïe ! Ça fait bobo, poulet !

Je le regarde avec un micro sourire se frotter le front.

- C'est rouge là, arrête de frotter !

J'enlève sa main de son front, rouge comme une tomate. Je ne retiens pas un petit rire. Il me fixe de ses yeux bleu pâle.

- J'aime mieux ton comportement.

- Hm.

Il me sourit et commence à désinfecter et étaler la pommade sur ma joue. Il voulait vérifier mon nez mais en y touchant, je sens un liquide y sortir.

- Ahhhhh ! Tu saignes mon pauvre.

Il me mit un mouchoir dans ma narine gauche et il reprit son travail d'infirmier.

- C'est bon, ils t'ont frappé autre part n'est-ce pas ?

- Mh… Oui.

- Où sa ?

Je lui pointe mon ventre d'un doigt. Il fronce les sourcils.

- Quelle bande de cons… Puis-je ?

Il me demande s'il peut ouvrir ma chemise. Je lui fais un mini signe de tête affirmatif. Je sens ces doigts m'enlever ma cravate et ouvrir chaque bouton de ma chemise sans me la retirer. Je regarde mon ventre et un bleu commence déjà à paraître. Je me tends quand je sens une crème froide et ses doigts chauds sur ma peau. Un contraste alléchant.

- J'ai fini. Veux-tu que… Que j'en mets sur les autres cicatrices?

- … Non. Ça va aller.

- Bien. Alors tu dîne avec moi ce soir ou tu vas y aller durant la nuit ?

Je rougis de honte. Raaah il aurait pu se taire ! Il éclate de rire devant moi en rangeant le matériel.

- J'vais commander un truc d'en ce cas ! Tu me raconteras ta journée à part cette jolie bataille.

Il sort et ferme la porte. Je soupir. J'ai l'impression d'être battu indirectement... Et dire qu'il a sûrement fait exprès de garer sa voiture plus loin pour me piéger !


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**  
**J'ai rien à faire u_u**

~Akihide Yoshiki~

Brosser, sentir, séparer en trois, sentir, re-brosser, sentir, croisé, sentir, attaché, sentir, fini. J'ai pris un mauvais goût à faire les cheveux de mon Yûyû !

- FINI !

- Hm.

Je le regarde ce lever et souris comme un con. Le téléphone sonne et je me lève pour me jeter dessus.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi mon Kei d'amûr ?

- Y'a problème Aki.

- UHHH ? Encore ? J'ai bien hâte que tu m'appelle pour prendre de mes nouvelles à place!

- Oui oui ça arrivera bientôt mais j'ai besoin de ton aide...

- Vi ?

- Eh bien... Hiroki ce fait détester à l'école...

- C'était prévu Kei-kun !

- Oui oui mais... Mais les filles en sont fan ! Les garçons en sont jaloux et l'agresse.

- Ah. C'est triste. Bonne journée !

Je viens pour raccrocher mais j'entends Kei me crier dessus pour ne pas raccrocher. Je soupir et remet le combiner prêt de mon oreille.

- Uh ?

- Il a repris ses esprits... J'aurai besoin... D'un garde du corps.

- ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- ... Quoi qui a ?

- Hihihihi ! J'avais juste imaginé Yûhei qui se faisait passer pour sa petite amie en jupe ! Trop hilarant !

- ...

- ... C'est une blague ?

- S'il te plaîîîîîît.

- Ehhhh.

Je raccroche. Pouah quel Kei ! Je me prends un verre de lait au passage et m'assoie sur le balcon à côté d'Yûyû qui s'est pris une banane. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et retourne à sa contemplation du ciel bleu.

- YÛYÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛ !

- Arrête de crier tout le monde va t'entendre.

- GNUUU, c'est le buuuut !

- Que veux-tu? Me demande-t-il en enlevant la peau de sa banane.

Il est habille de ses mains dit donc...

- Akihide ?

Il n'arrête pas de me chauffer sans s'en rendre compte...

- Akihideeeeeeeeeeeee ?!

Il veut ma mort peut-être... Uhhh en jupe hein ?

- Akihide-sama ? me chuchote-t-il

- OWI SAMA !

- J'ai dit ça pour te réveiller.

- Pouah, Yûyû tu m'excites !

Je le regarde discrètement et il est tout rouge. Je souris pour moi-même. Je l'ai observé pendant longtemps mais... Chaque fois, il y a un truc qui cloche. Par exemple en ce moment, il est tout rouge mais il est crisper de rage. Pour une fois que je ne comprends pas...

Un ange passa.

Je le regarde encore et je le vois lécher sa banane pour enlever un morceau de pelure. Bouffé de chaleur. Il croque dedans avec lenteur comme pour me chauffer comme plusieurs fois dans le mois. Je crispe mes doigts sur mon verre de lait.

- Yûyû ? demandais-je un petit sourire en coin.

- Hm.

- Tu veux un peu... De mon lait ?

Il me regarde bizarrement et me lance un « pourquoi pas ». Je lui tends mon verre et je le frappe de mon genou sur le sien pour le déstabiliser. Comme prévu, il échappe du lait un peu partout.

- G-A-F-F-E-U-R !

- Uh.

- Yûyû, tu as pleins de blanc autour des lèvres et tu n'as pas fini ta banane! Tu ne l'as trouve pas un peu longue, au fait ?

- Akihide est officiellement, un pervers de haute classe caché derrière un comportement d'enfant.

- Ahhh ! Yûyû est trop méchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant ! Yûhei est officiellement un grand sentimental de haute classe derrière un comportement antisociable ! Pfff.

Il me rend mon verre que je fini d'une traite. Je reprends un peu de mon sérieux et le fixe de mon regard océan. Se sentant observé, il se retourne pour me fixer à son tour. Il prit sa dernière bouché de banane et lève un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Tu allais à quelle école, hm ?

- Je n'y allais pas. Comme tu dois t'en douter un professeur ce déplaçais chez moi.

- M'oui, effectivement. Tu aimes bien l'école ?

- Je n'y suis jamais allé et je suis bien au-dessus de la moyenne du Japon. Et puis tu sais que moi et les gens...

- Vu comme ça, on dira une bête sauvage ! Hihi.  
Je me prends un regard noir plein la gueule et fais une face à la « Akihide Style » pour me pardonner. Je me rapproche et le regard dans les yeux d'un air sérieux.

- Je te propose un marché.

- Je la sens mal.

- Ahh ne fait pas cette tête Yûyûûûûû !

- Ce que tu peux être bizarre avec ton changement de comportement...

- Héhé. Bref, je te propose de devenir le garde du corps d'Hiroki à l'école. Ne t'inquiète pas il a changé et tout et tout, il est tout gentil. Le problème c'est que les filles sont devenues fan de sa beauté et les garçons en sont jaloux, donc il l'intimide. Entre nous, Hiroki est faible physiquement, hein !

Il me regarde sourire bêtement après mon explication. Il fronce un sourcil.

- Où est l'arnaque ?

- Ehhhh, il y en a paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

- Akihide.

- Soit une fille.

Il me regarde les yeux ronds. J'observe que le blanc de ses yeux est rougi. Mal dormit ? Pleuré ? Hm...

- Pardon ? Tu ne me feras pas mettre de jupe !

Je baisse les yeux. Je crois comprendre. J'ai environ 65% de chance d'avoir raison. Je revois le plan de la chambre d'ami en tête.

- Akihide je te parle, tu pourrais au moins m'écouter. Garde du corps, OK. Mais là me faire passer pour sa petite-copine ! Il y a des limites.

En dessous de son oreiller... Du matelas... Non, trop facile. Une chaussure... Non il va se faire mal. Une veste ? Non. La commode.

Je me lève comme l'éclair et cours jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

- Akihide ?!

Je le sens me suivre derrière, j'accélère donc la cadence. Je rentre enfin et ouvre la première commode. Rien. J'entends la voix de mon colocataire trembler.

- Tu... Tu cherches qu- N'ouvre pas !

J'ouvre la deuxième commode et jette tout sur le passage de mes mains. Au fond, j'attrape le gobelet orange transparent laissant voir des petites pilules moitié vertes, moitié blanches et me dirige à grand pas vers la fenêtre déjà ouverte. Je prends mon élan et je le jette le plus loin. Je me sens bousculer et regarde l'air paniquer de mon coloc. Il reprend vite un air neutre et contrôlé et me fixe d'un œil noir.

- Depuis quand ?

- Humpf.

- C'était quoi ?

- Rien.

De toute façon je le saurai. J'ai gardé le pot dans ma manche faisant semblant de le jeter au loin. Je tourne les talons et va dans la salle de bain m'enfermer à clef où je regarde ce qui y est inscrit. Antidépresseurs, uh. Je ressors et me dirige dans sa chambre. Je prends sont poignet et le pousse sur le matelas. Je monte à califourchon sur lui pour le bloquer de mon poids.

- Antidépresseur.

Il détourne les yeux. Ça vue doit être brouillé par les larmes montantes. Il se sent lâche.

- Explique-moi.

J'attends une réponse qui vient après plusieurs minutes de silence et de grandes respirations.

- Mon père... Me les as donnés avant que je pars... Il m'a dit que la vie est bien plus difficile qu'au manoir. J'ai pris la prescription du médicament et je l'ai photocopié. Le premier jour de mon errance, j'en ai pris plus que la normale s'en faire exprès... Et je me sentais bien, libre de tous mouvements. Maintenant, je peux plus m'en séparer, je suis frustré. J'ai essayé d'arrêter mais... Je n'arrive pas.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Uh, je veux bien la mordre moi aussi...

- Tu veux bien réessayer ?

Un ange passa. Il tourne son regard gris nuageux vers moi et me fais un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Où est la prescription, uh ?

Il tend sa main sous l'oreiller et me la tend.

L'oreiller hein... ?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon ! D : LE VOICI OK ?

~Yûhei Ryûya~

« Entre » me dit-il. Je prends la poignée de la porte et la fait glisser. J'entre tranquillement et un brouhaha s'élève. Je ne regarde personne et continue mon chemin jusqu'au bureau qui demeure devant. Je me tourne vers les personnes, qui ont l'air d'après moi, complètement … incultes à mon regard. Je dévisage de mon regard gris toute la classe et soupir.

- Présente-toi s'il te plaît.

Pas le choix, j'ai juste ça à faire. Je prends une voix féminine « kawaii » et articule chaque mot pour leurs cerveau défraichit.

- Je m'appelle Yûhei Hayashi, j'ai 17 ans et j'espère que vous seriez gentil avec moi !

Le professeur me dit que c'était une belle présentation devant la classe. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher mon côté sadique prendre le dessus de moi-même.

- Et j'ai quelques années d'expérience en boucherie.

Silence totale. Je ris intérieurement. Je me déplace pour aller vers le fond de la classe à côté d'Hiroki. Une fille pas net est assise à ma nouvelle place que je me suis attribué. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle a les cheveux rouges comme le sang. Ça m'excite, miam. Rendue près d'elle, je me penche et lui demande de changer de place poliment car Hiroki est la seule personne que je connais dans l'école. Elle me regarde avec un regard du genre « et qu'est-ce que ça peut m'faire pauvre débile? ».

- Va t'asseoir ailleurs, Hiroki ne va pas s'enfuir, va te faire d'autre copains.

Eh… Je comprends. Je dois refaire ma présentation je crois.

- J'ai quelques années d'expérience en boucherie.

Elle me regarde.

- Et ça peut m'faire quoi ?

- Ça peut te faire mal.

Sous le choc de ma voix redevenue masculine, elle prit ses affaires et alla s'asseoir devant. Je souris à Hiroki qui regardait la scène d'un œil morne. Je m'assoie et avec la chaleur je sens que ma peau va coller à la chaise.

Oui Akihide m'a convaincu d'aller surveiller Hiroki à l'école. Il m'avait dit me rendre service en jetant ma drogue par la fenêtre donc je lui devais la monnaie de sa pièce. J'ai emprunté le nom d'Hayashi car le mien et celui d'Akihide était trop populaire. Si j'aurai pris celui d'Hiroki, on va croire qu'on est frère et sœur alors qu'on ne se ressemble vraiment pas. Pendant les heures qui suivent, j'ai observé à peu près tout le monde. Tout le monde regarde dans la direction d'Hiroki. Le pauvre. Je dois réfléchir à une stratégie avant la pause midi. Pendant ma réflexion, je reçois un papier d'Hiroki disant « Je dois aller au toilette ». Je me tourne vers lui et il me fait un sourire désolé. Je soupir, prend un crayon et lui renvoie le papier où j'ai marqué « je suis un mec, ne me viole pas s'il te plaît ». Il lance le papier par la fenêtre et me regarde du genre « arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ». Je soupir. J'allai lever la main mais quelqu'un me tapote gentiment l'épaule. Je me retourne et tombe en face d'un garçon aux cheveux châtain.

- Salut, content de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Tei me dit-il en me chuchotant. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

Les gens sont vraiment étranges dans les écoles de nos jours.

- Merci dis-je en me retournant.

J'entends Hiroki toussoter pour me montrer son envie. Je lève ma main (dommage que ce n'est pas pour frapper quelqu'un…) et attend que le professeur me vois.

- Une question mademoiselle Hayashi ?

- Je dois aller au toilette et je ne connais pas les environ alors je propose qu'Hiroki m'accompagne.

- Pardon Hayashi-san mais ce sera le délégué de classe qui t'accompagnera.

Je le regarde bizarrement. Veut-il survivre ?

- C'est bon laissez tomber.

J'attends environ deux minutes pour que tout le monde arrête de me regarder. Je regarde Hiroki d'un air sadique. Il hausse un sourcil me montrant son incompréhension. Je prends mon compas et insert le bout pointu métallique dans la cuisse d'Hiroki.

- Oops, j'ai blessé Hiroki il va falloir l'amener à l'infirmerie pour regarder sa plaie et je vais l'accompagner me sachant plus vite que le délégué qui ne sait sûrement pas ce que je raconte.

Je prends le poignet d'Hiroki et nous courrons comme des fous dans les couloirs. Je me dirige aux toilettes précédemment mémorisé à mon entrer dans cette école et demande si je lui ai vraiment fait mal.

- Bah ouais ça fait mal ! Mais bon, j'dois m'vider, dehors jeune fille.

Je grogne un peu et sors de la pièce. J'attends à l'extérieur en regardant dans le gymnase juste en face. J'aurai pu être heureux comme eux, j'aurai pu. Mais non, je suis coincé dans cet établissement pour protéger Hiroki des voyous jaloux, déguisé en fille avec les jambes qui me gratte comme pas possible à cause de l'épilation. Il y a pire oui mais bon…

J'entends la porte des garçons s'ouvrir.

- On peut y retourner.

- Hm.

Hiroki dirige la marche. J'essaye de mémoriser les endroits qui me seront à mon avantage en cas de poursuite… Nous rentrons en classe et nous nous faisons gronder par le professeur. Ça m'est égal mais bon.

Les cours passent et enfin vient la pause du midi. Je soupir encore pour la forme et me retourne vers Hiroki. Ah bah tiens, il est où? Je regarde aux alentour et… C'est quoi ÇA ? Hiroki essayant de s'échapper de la classe… Mais il est entrain de perde sa chemise. C'est là que j'interviens… Je me lève de ma chaise en arrangeant ma jupe noire. J'avance tranquillement vers les furies. Cheveux brun… Blond… Noir… Ça existe des cheveux violets ? Ah bon. Toute façon elle va tous se retrouver par terre. Je m'approche encore un peu. Je prends la masse de cheveux à deux mains et je tire. C'est comme si je décollais un pansement et que tu regardes la colle se décoller de ta peau. Les filles se sont tous retrouver par terre une par-dessus l'autre et j'en profite pour tirer Hiroki d'ici. Nous courrons à une vitesse folle et je me fais arrêter par quelqu'un par mon autre bras.

- Pardon, mais j'ai besoin de « parler » à Hiroki, laisse-le moi.

Je le regarde. Le mec est géant. Deux tête de plus que moi je crois… ou peut-être plus. Il est musclé. Je lui jette mon regard désapprobateur.

- Allez, sois une gentille petite fille, je dois juste lui parler. De toute façons vu sa tronche, il te fera du mal si il devient ton petit-copain.

Je le regarde toujours. Il m'énerve plus qu'Akihide…

- Lâche mon bras.

Je le sens le resserrer. Je n'ai pas juste ça à faire. J'entends déjà au loin des folles crier le nom d'Hiroki, le temps presse. Avec sa main accrochée à moi, je le fais avancer vers moi pour un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen. Il me lâche et je continue ma course avec Hiroki.

Nous sommes devant le bâtiment et je respire à plein poumons l'air de dehors.

- Merci.

- Hm. Je rentre. Tu devrais faire pareil.

- J'allais le proposer.

Akihide et Kei habite dans des directions opposé. On se fait un signe de tête et nous rentrons chez nous, séchant les cours d'aprèm. Tout le long du chemin, les passants (masculin) se retournaient à mon passage. J'accélère le pas.

Arriver à l'appart, je referme la porte derrière moi et j'enlève mes chaussures. Je n'ai même pas fait quelques pas que j'entends Akihide crier de la salle de bain.

- COUCOU YÛYÛ! TU ÉTAIS PASSÉ OÙ ? ET ILS SONT PASSÉ OÙ MES CHAUSETTES ?

Je m'approche de la porte pour qu'il puisse bien m'entendre (je n'aime pas crier.)

- Je l'ai ai mis en dessous de ton lit pour que tu les cherche le plus longtemps possible.

Silence. Je me dirige vers ma chambre pour y déposer mon sac et j'aperçois au même moment Akihide dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il referme la porte tellement vite qu'une rafale de vent me percute le visage. Silence. J'entends un « Amen ». Il n'est pas bouddhiste lui ? Il rouvre la porte et s'avance vers moi.

- Hehe Yûyû pardon, je crois que la porte est sensible au vent!

Et je suis une licorne rose.

- Je retire mes livres de mon sac et Akihide me prend mon coffre à crayons.

- Akihide rend-le moi, je ne veux pas jouer.

- Yûyû ! Attrape-leee !

Je regarde mon coffre perché dans sa main en hauteur. J'hausse un sourcil. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper mais je suis un peu plus petit qu'Akihide. Il avance d'un pas, j'en recule d'un, ainsi de suite jusqu'à temps que je frappe le lit et que je m'écroule dessus, Akihide au-dessus de moi et mon sac parterre. Le temps s'arrête. Je ne vois juste des yeux bleus océan qui me regarde. Je le sens jeter mon coffre sur le sol. Son visage ce rapproche peu à peu du mien. Je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes pour après les poser pour de bon. Je n'ai pas refusé le passage de sa langue et nous voilà dans une danse presque infinie. Presque, nous avons dû reprendre notre souffle. Sa tête descend tranquillement vers ma gorge pour y suçoter ma peau pâle. Je le vois sourire et il me prend mes deux bras pour les coincé au-dessus de ma tête. De son autre main, il caresse mes cuisses et fait remonter ma jupe.

…

…

Panique.

Je gigote de tous les sens pour m'échapper de son emprise. Il ne comprend pas. Je me défais de son emprise et m'installe à l'autre bout du lit, rougissant… Oui, rougissant.

Il me regarde. Il essaye de déchiffrer comme d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que se passe ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je regarde le plafond de mon regard nuageux et le trouve, pour une fois, très intéressant. Je le sens se rapprocher et je mes muscles se tend. Il est désormais à côté de moi.

- Dit moi.

- …

- Je vais te forcer.

- …

J'étais un peu ailleurs lorsque je sens deux mains venir enlever complètement ma jupe, dévoilant mon boxer roulé. Il commence à passer ses mains sous celui-ci et je ne sais plus quoi faire, mes leçons de judo et autres se sont envolé.

- N-non, arrête.

- Dis-moi alors.

- N-n-non !

Il me lèche le lobe d'oreille pour après descendre vers mon coup. Je recule le plus possible même si je suis coincé entre lui et les barreaux du lit.

- MAIS ARRÊTE !

- DIS-MOI !

- J'SUIS PRÉCOCE PUTAIN !

Blanc. Mouvements cessé. Je rougis comme pas possible. Il se recule tranquillement et me regarde.

- Précoce comment ?

- Hm ?

- Bah léger, moyen etc.

- Extrême.

Blanc.

- Mhh je vois. On va avoir du fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !

Du fun... À l'aide.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

La rentrée :c

~Hiroki Kimura~

Après une semaine d'école, je fais signe à Yûhei que je rentre. Il me revoit mon signe et part de son côté. Je commence à marcher tranquillement en direction de la maison tout en pensant à ma journée. Notre professeur principal nous a demandé ce que nous voulons faire plus tard. Tout le monde a répondu une réponse du genre « Docteur, pompier, danseur professionnelle ou autres ». Et puis quand il m'a nommé, je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas. La classe m'a regardé bizarrement pour la première fois. C'est mon problème si je ne veux pas faire grand-chose. Une petite job pour toute la vie, ça me plaît. En plus, j'ai repris mon travail au café où j'étais avant mon amnésie… Donc pour moi, c'est ma dernière année d'étude. Je n'ai pas trop trop à m'en faire.

Je suis dérangé dans mes pensées en entendant un coup de klaxon. Je relève ma tête et mes yeux rencontrent une voiture toute noire. La vitre descend peu à peu pour rencontrer un visage que je connais que trop bien.

- Tu montes mon poulet ?

Je lui souris et monte côté passager. Je m'attache et on démarre.

- Passé une belle journée? me dit-il.

J'hoche la tête et lui souris franchement. Je me sens… Heureux ?

- Eh bien, faisons une croix sur le calendrier pour écrire « Premier Sourire Franc De Monsieur Kimura ! ».

- Hm.

- Ah non, c'était mieux avant, fais-moi revoir ta jolie dentition !

Je lui refais un sourire comme une enfant de 5 ans voulant réconforter sa mère.

Une mère… On n'a pas voulu me dire d'où j'appartiens… Dois-je leur faire confiance ? Ils ne me disent rien à propos de ma famille. Peut-être que j'ai été kidnappé et ma famille m'attend sagement à la maison en priant Dieu pour me revoir… Oui, j'invente des scénarios, mais tout se peu dans la vie… Tout.

- On se fait un resto ?

- Si tu veux.

Il me regarde et hausse un sourcil désespéré.

- Comment ça « Si tu veux » ? T'as pas faim ?

- Bah oui.

- Bah alors, poulet ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous… Te déranger à faire un détour.

- Haha, mais non mais non ! Très bonne correction, au fait.

- Hm.

Le reste du trajet resta en silence. Je regardais la noirceur qui s'était installé il y a peu à l'extérieur et puis… J'aime bien le noir. La voiture s'arrête dans un mini parking et Kei vient m'ouvrir ma porte pour descendre. Je laisse mon sac sur le siège et nous nous dirigeons enfin vers… Un restaurant chic ?! Je m'arrête.

- K-Kei…

- M'oui ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas habillé pour l'occasion !

- Ah bon ? J'vois pas trop d'quoi tu parles.

- H-Hein ?

Il me tire la manche et nous avançons de plus en plus jusqu'à temps de nous retrouver à une table pour deux. Je me fais tout petit. Je suis en habit scolaire putain ! Je regarde Kei qui est habillé d'une chemise blanche qui fait un joli contraste avec ses cheveux d'encre et d'un jean noir. Je rougis en pensant qu'il est beau et que nous sommes dans un genre de « tête à tête ». Hein ? Et dire que je pense à sa ! Je me frappe mentalement.

- Alors, tu prends quoi ?

Je relève la tête.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas encore regardé…

Prend le risque prend le risque gogogo !

- Tu... Tu me conseilles un plat ?

Je le regarde me sourire. Il regarde le menu et sourit pour lui-même. Nous relevons le tête quand un serveuse vient vers nous.

- Avez-vous terminé? Dit-elle en se penchant –un peu trop- sur Kei sans me jeter un coup d'œil.

- Oui, ce sera deux bols de ramens.

- D'accord, ce ne sera pas long dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je boue de rage. Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Je suis si invisible que ça?

- Hiroki ?

Non mais on drague pas quelqu'un qui est déjà en compagnie...

- Hiroki Kimura est demandé au bureau du directeur.

Je sors de mes pensées noires et je regarde Kei d'un air neutre.

- Eh bah alors ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que j'ai commandé ?

- Hein ? Ah, oui oui ! hm, au fait, je trouve ça dégradant que tu commandes des bols de ramens dans un restaurant aussi chic… Déjà que pleins de monde nous regarde…

- Hehe, j'trouve ça normal moi ! Tu aimes les ramens j'espère ?

- Oui mais je ne suis pas Akihide, hein.

Silence. Il me regarde de travers. J'hausse un sourcil et lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

- Comment sais-tu qu'Akihide aime les ramens ?

Eh. Je réfléchis. Comment je sais… Je ne connais pas vraiment Akihide, donc comment savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai mal au crane.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Non, ça va.

- Quel film as-tu regardé avec Akihide ?

- Je… Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

- … C'est bien.

Le silence revient et je regarde la serveuse se retourner plusieurs fois. J'entends rire et me retourne vers la personne en face de moi.

- Enlève ça. Me dit-il en pointant son doigt vers mon œil droit.

Je frisonne et j'écarte mes paupières pour enlever le verre de contact. Pourquoi je lui obéis ?

- C'est mieux, non ?

- M'oui.

La serveuse se ramène avec les bras chargé de notre commande.

- Voilà pour vous mon beau.

Elle posa le premier bol devant Kei et dès qu'elle se retourna vers moi, je ne me suis pas empêché de la toiser. Elle fit un bond aussi haut que la table et elle renversa mon bol parterre. Je la regarde de haut répétant un scénario dans ma tête.

- D-Démon !

Un seul mot. Deux syllabes. Cinq lettres. Accompagné d'un cri strident. Voilà comment fait-on pour détruire mon monde. J'ai mal à la tête.

Me voilà dans une cours d'école. Je suis couché parterre et il y a des enfants autour de moi.

- Ah tu as vu ses yeux ? C'est dégoutant !

- J'avoue ! Il devrait se cacher, ce n'est qu'un monstre !

Les jeunes se mettaient tous autour de moi pour me lancer des roches et me tabasser. Pourquoi ? Juste car j'étais un peu différent. Tous crièrent:

- DÉMON ! DÉMON!

Je ferme les yeux très forts et les rouvre pour me retrouver dans la voiture d'Hayashi.

- Hiroki ? Réveille-toi.

Je regarde Kei penché sur moi d'un air inquiet.

- On est arrivé à la maison. Ça va bien ? Je me suis inquiété quand tu t'es évanouie.

Quelle voix sensuelle… Je regarde ses yeux bleu pâle et je commence à laisser couler quelques larmes.

- Hiroki ? Ah attend mon poulet je viens, pleure pas.

Je le regarde ce lever et faire le tour de la voiture en trottant pour ne pas perdre de temps. Il m'ouvre la portière, me détache et me soulève. Je gigote.

- Je peux marcher !

- Non, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Je ferme mes yeux et me laisse bercer par ses pas. J'entends la portière se refermer, les clefs dans la serrure de la porte, une ouverture puis une fermeture, et me voilà sur ses genoux sur le sofa. Ma tête repose désormais sur son épaule gauche et je sens sa main venir se loger dans mon dos pour un peu de réconfort. Je renifle plusieurs fois et je le regarde. Il est de profil, les yeux fermé, ses traits contracté mais toujours aussi beau.

Beau ?

Oui il est beau. Mais ça va pas ? Le mec qui t'a violé et fais subir un calvaire est beau ? Il est gentil un coup partit ? Je commence à jouer avec un de ses boutons d'une chemise. Sa chemise. Oops. Je remonte mon visage timidement. Il a ouvert les yeux et incliner sa tête doucement pour mieux me regarder. Je sens un picotement et une chaleur au niveau de mes pommettes. Non non non non non non, contrôle HIROKI ! Une fine et chaleureuse main vient se loger dans ma chevelure et la caresse doucement. Si j'étais un chat… Je ronronnerai. Il l'enlève doucement pour venir essuyer mes larmes.

- Et… Et la serveuse ? Demandais-je en fixant mon regard sur la table basse du salon.

- Hm… Elle s'est brûlé le bas des jambes et j'ai fait une plainte. Elle a été renvoyée par la suite d'une mini colère.

- A-Ah bon.

- Ah Hiroki, j'adore quand tu es dans cet état d'esprit ! Tu ressembles à une petite chose que je voudrais protéger toute ma vie ! C'est fou comme tu as changé.

- J'ai… Changé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ton arrogance extrême ? Tu sais quand tu voulais faire des bébés à Yûhei ?

- Euh… Oui, vaguement.

Il me sourit de ses dents blanches et me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Et me chuchote donc :

- Que s'est-il passé au restaurant ? Pourquoi t'avoir évanoui ?

Je sens mes larmes remonter à grande vitesse. Je me gratte les avant-bras en signe de stress et me mort la lèvre inférieur.

- Sou… Souvenir.

Il ouvre les yeux en grand et me demande d'en dire plus à ce sujet.

- Q-Quand elle a dit… La serveuse, que j'étais un d-démon… Je me suis revu à l'école primaire avec les autres enfants, qui… Qui me tabassait jusqu'au sang parce que, parce que… J'étais différent d'eux. Et que, mon œil n'est pas beau et que… Il est rouge… Et que je suis un monstre… Et que… Je devrais me cacher !

J'éclate en sanglot et Kei me resserre encore plus contre son torse. Je peux entendre ses doux battements de cœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me réconforte qu'il soit là, à me tenir entre ses bras comme un enfant qui a peur des monstres sous son lit. Sauf que cette fois si, c'est moi sous le lit. J'ai modifié toute l'histoire. C'est moi qui fais peur aux autres enfants. C'est moi le monstre.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Spécial Halloween ! MWAHAHAHA !

*HS*

- Ils étaient quatre, qui voulaient faire le mal en tuant les résidents des maisons pour voler leurs biens. Tout ce qui contenait de précieux, disparu. Les quatre tueurs en série continuèrent leur chemin vers d'autres maisons jusqu'à l'aube, tuant sans arrêt. Vers la fin de la soirée ils s'échangèrent chacun leurs prix. Personne ne les retrouva grâce à leurs déguisements.

- C'est nul.

- Qu'est-ce qui est nul ?!

- Ton exemple.

- Mais c'est l'Halloween ! Tu ne peux pas rater sa Yuyu !

- Hm.

Ils étaient assis sur le sol du salon à discuter de l'Halloween qui est un jour de fête qu'Akihide ne voulait absolument pas rater. Yûhei qui n'avait aucune idée qu'est-ce que c'était, Akihide s'obstina pour lui expliquer clairement et qu'il fallait y aller.

- Je t'y amènerai de force ! dit-il d'un ton enfantin, plein d'éclat dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas c'est quoi l'Alouqueen.

- H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N ! Et puis je t'ai donné un exemple !

- Tu m'as raconté une histoire plutôt.

- Bon ok ! C'est des gens comme tout le monde qui-

- Et tu es du « monde » toi ?

- YUYU JE N'AI PAS FINIIIIII !

Un rire cristallin envahie la pièce.

- Je disais, que tout le monde se déguise en monstre de la nuit et font du porte à porte pour que les gens leur offrent des bonbons !

- Monstre de la nuit ?

- M'oui ! En fantôme, zombie, vampire etc… !

Il y eu un silence dans la pièce.

- Ça a l'air marrant hein ?

- Boff. Je vais rester ici.

Akihide se leva avec un air presque autant impassible que celui de son colocataire, lui prit sa tresse de cheveux et le traina jusqu'au placard. Une nuit fraiche se faisait déjà sentir à l'extérieur.

- Gah gah gah gah gah gah gah !

- Arrête de faire des drôles de bruit comme sa !

- Ça brûûûûûûûûûûûûûûle ! Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe !

- Ne bouge pas, sinon je vais t'en mettre partout, gros beta et lâche mon bras ! Lâche-le !

Kei se donnait du mal à maquiller les yeux d'Hiroki avec du crayon noir mais c'était presque impossible. Hiroki sera déguisé en vampire et Kei en majordome. Hiroki se sent quelque peu stressé pour son premier Halloween malgré qu'il soit content de passé l'Halloween avec Kei.

- Ferme les yeux.

- Pourq- PWAH.

- Bah voilà t'as plein de fond te teint blanc dans la gueule !

- Kei s'aperçu des rougeurs naissantes sur les joues de son protégé, ce qu'il le fit sourire.

- Bon allez, passons aux dents et au sang. Fais « ah » !

- Je peux les mettre je suis pas handicapé.

Le plus jeune prit des mains de l'autre les fausses dents de vampires et les inséra dans sa bouche. Kei se fit violence pour ne pas faire de geste déplacé. Il lui tendit la bouteille rouge qu'Hiroki prit.

- Euhm.

- Oui?

- Tu vas rester combien de temps penché sur moi à me regarder comme un détraqué ?

Effectivement, ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle de bain du deuxième, Hiroki sur la toilette et Kei penché devant lui.

- Ah… P-Pardon !

Kei se releva et sortit de la petite salle. Il descendit l'escalier lorsque…

Dudu du duuuuuuuuuuuuu ~ !

Il se dirigea vers l'entré et ouvrit la porte. En ouvrant, il tomba nez à nez avec une citrouille et une abeille géante.

- Ah oui un instant, je vais chercher les bonbons !

Kei se retourna mais une main était sur son avant-bras.

- KEI-KUN ! C'EST AKIKI ET YÛYÛ !

Kei éclata de rire.

- C'est bon Akihide arrête de gueuler, entrez entrez !

~Kei Hayashi ~

Je ne pouvais plus arrêter de rire. Akihide était un genre de ballon géant et Yûhei en magnifique abeille qui nous laissait voir son dard.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Ce rire.

Un rire magnifique.

Venant du cœur.

Je me retourne et je vois en haut des marches Hiroki plier en deux accoté au mur avec ses vêtements noirs le moulant à la perfection, son teint blanc, ses yeux dépareillé surligné de noir, ses lèvres ensanglanté avec sa chevelure d'encre et pour finir, sa cape noire. Je suis émerveillé et je sens qu'Akihide me fixe avec un petit sourire.

- Eh Kei ! Hiroki-kun se moque de nouuuuuus !

- Mais non mais non Akihide, tu es super comme ça !

Je sens une petite tape dans mon dos et me retourne face à Yûhei.

- Pardon Hayashi-kun mais, n'auriez-vous pas un costume plus… décent ?

Je pouffe de rire et lui répond que ce serai contre les volontés d'Akihide. Il émet un bruit d'agacement et lance un regard noir à Akihide, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Bon les jeunes, je reviens je vais me préparer et on fera les portes du quartier d'accord ?

Tous hochèrent la tête en cœur.

Je remonte les marches et regarde en coin Hiroki s'essuyant les larmes avec un sourire. J'entre dans ma chambre; je me change, me maquille. Je suis vêtu d'un pantalon propre noir avec un veston pour pianiste avec des gants blanc et avec le même maquillage d'Hiroki. Je redescends après quelque minute de préparation et demande à Akihide si nous sommes prêts. Il hoche la tête comme un malade et je ferme la porte derrière nous.

Nous avançons dans la rue en quête de porte d'entrée éclairée lorsque je me sens observer. Je tourne la tête à ma droite et je croise le regard de mon colocataire qui détourne tout de suite la tête, le rouge aux joues. Je souris et tente une approche en mettant ma main sur son épaule droite en signe de protection. Aucune résistance ne se manifeste. Je fais des progrès dit donc.

Akihide se retourne vers nous devant une maison plutôt bien décoré.

- C'est moi qui sonne ! Ils vont me trouver charmant, hihi !

La boule orange s'avance au pas de la porte, nous suivant derrière, et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame avec un pot remplit de… Chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaat.

_- Trick or treat ?_

- Oh, quel beau jeune homme en citrouille !

- Yay yay yay yay !

Un vrai enfant.

La vieille dame distribua des bonbons à toute la troupe et nous repartons pour une maison voisine. Au tour d'Yûhei à sonner. Nous arrivons devant une maison presque pas décoré et c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui nous ouvrit.

_- Vivre ou mourir ?_

Nous n'avons pas eu de bonbon pour celle-là. Mais passons, on se dirige vers une autre et c'était au tour d'Hiroki. Il sonne à la porte et c'est une petite fille qui ouvre déguisé en Cendrillon.

- Euh… J-Joyeuse H-Halloween.

La petite sourit et cette fois-ci on a eu des bonbons. On descendait les petites marches de la maison lorsque je vis Hiroki devant moi rater une marche. Je n'ai pas eu assez le de temps et de réflex pour le rattraper que je le vois déjà par terre. Quand j'y pense, si je n'aurai pas rencontré un mec aussi gaffeur, la vie serait tellement plate. Je ne l'aurai jamais rencontré aussi. Il n'aurait pas tombé sur Nazuni. Je n'aurais pas été son physio et tout le tralala.

- Kei, ne reste pas planté là, ton protégé s'est fait bobo. Porte le sur ton dos, je ne m'arrête pas ici.

Akihide a été assez clair, mais je l'adore car je sais qu'il m'aide en même temps. J'aide Hiroki à se relever et me met accroupis devant lui.

- N-Non ça- ça va ! Je peux marcher…

Je soupir.

- Hiroki je vais m'énerver.

- Ah non non ! J-Je… C'est bon.

Il s'agrippe à mon coup et j'attrape ses jambes passé sur les côté de ma taille. Nous faisons encore plusieurs maisons lorsque vient mon tour pour sonner. Ne voyant aucune sonnette, je frappe à la porte et c'est une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui me répond.

- IH! HIROKI-KUN !

Je sens Yûhei bouger derrière moi mais la citrouille l'en empêche.

- Bonbons dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hiroki-kun ?! Il n'y a pas l'autre sotte avec toi ? Une chance, elle n'est pas net c'te fille !

- Joyeuse Halloween dis-je.

- Et puis pourquoi tu ne parles plus en cours ? Ah je savais que tu avais un majordome, comme je m'y attendais, tu as tout ce que tu veux ouaaaah !

- Trick or tr-

- Chut ! Les majordomes n'ont pas le droit de parler sans l'autorisation de leur maître. Sachez que je fais partit des gens qu'on doit respecter.

Hiroki la regarde de travers et me serre de plus en plus fort. Je me retourne vers mes deux compagnons.

- Je risque de me salir les mains dis-je à l'intention de Yûhei.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et s'avança.

- Pardon mademoiselle, on voudrait des bonbons, pas tes propos dégradant pour la santé.

- J'ai pas de bonbons dégage, minus.

- Femelle ou mâle, ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange vraiment.

- Pardon ?

- Haha Yûhei, t'aurai pas dû la frapper aussi fort !

- Elle ne m'a pas écouté.

Nous nous sommes enfuis après un cours moment de « tabassage ». Nous voilà chez moi dans le salon, moi enlevant le maquillage d'Hiroki et Akihide admirait Yûhei enlevé son costume d'abeille. Eh bah oui j'ai remarqué cette petite ambiance.

- Mais de là à lui donner un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen… Wow !

- Hm. On ne m'a pas engager pour rien.

- Elle aurait pû appeler la police.

Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourcil en l'air.

- Elle aurait dit quoi ? « Une abeille m'a tabassé ? »

J'éclate de rire. Même si il n'y a plus de maquillage sur le visage d'Hiro, je continue de mettre du démaquillant pour toucher sa peau et l'admirer. Akihide se leva et fixa Yûhei.

- Yûyûûûûûûû ?

- Hm.

- Aide-moi à enlever ce déguisement !

- Tu es capable Akihide.

- S'teu plé !

Je tourne mon visage vers le ballon géant et il me fait un sourire sadique. J'hausse un sourcil.

- Yûyû, pour détacher, c'est en bas.

- En bas ?

Akihide hocha la tête en pointant son entre-jambe.

...

Éclat de rire général (pas pour Yûhei). La soirée se fini en grand n'importe quoi, alcool par-ci et par-là devant un jeu vidéo Alice Madness Returns et l'échange de bonbons.

Ne parlons pas du lendemain.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

DÉCEEEEEEEEEEEEEMBRE ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY =D

**Yûhei Ryûya**

J'enfile ma jupe, mes chaussettes et on débardeur noirs pour enfin me diriger vers la cuisine où je vis une tête blonde écrasé sur le sol à me regarder de haut de ses grand yeux bleus. Je surmonte tranquillement l'obstacle en question en essayant tant bien que de mal de réussir à traverser la pièce.

- Yûyû-chaaaaaaan, laisse-moi te coiffer ce matin ! Et, et, et…

Un ange passa.

- Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas de jolies culottes à place de rouler tes boxeeeeeeeeeeeeer ?!

J'ignore sa question et j'ouvre tranquillement la porte du frigo, toujours dos à lui. Je fais attention à chaque mouvement, ne surtout pas trembler.

- Alors Ryûya, comment se passe ta désintox ?

J'arrête tout mouvement. Du moins, j'essaye. J'ai de la difficulté à arrêter tout ça. Le monde extérieur est dur. Beaucoup plus dur que prévu. Chaque soir avant de fermer les yeux, je me demande si demain sera un nouveau jour. Un pire qu'aujourd'hui, ou un meilleur ? Vais-je arrêter de trembler comme une feuille pour de bon ?! Est-ce qu'Akihide me fait si confiance pour me laisser en liberté? Je doute de moi-même… Ça fait exactement deux semaines qu'Akihide a deviné ce qui se passait. Depuis deux semaines, je ne prends plus d'antidépresseurs. Ça me manque…. Juste un peu.

Je me retourne presque au ralenti pour m'apercevoir que le blond s'est téléporté du sol à la table. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux pour y découvrir une pointe de malice. La cuisine est assez étroite pour qu'il me touche la joue de sa main. Je le repousse en donnant une claque sur son avant-bras.

- Tout va bien. Merci de t'en préoccupé.

- Menteur dit-il froid comme de la glace.

- Tout va bien répétais-je.

Ses jambes se glissèrent derrière mon dos rapidement pour faire coller mon bassin au sien. J'essaye de me libérer mais mon corps est trop affaibli.

- Menteur, tu trembles trop et tu n'es même pas capable de te détacher de mes jambes. Ça doit être la passion qui s'est installé entre nous ! Tu sèches les cours aujourd'hui, compris ?

Je suis frustré et Akihide le sait. Il s'en amuse même ! Je sens son étreinte se desserrer et avec une rage accumulée, je saute sur la table avec une rapidité inconnue, qui me fit tomber sur le sol avec lui. Je suis maintenant en-dessous de lui et essaye de lui donner des coups de pieds dans l'abdomen qui esquiva presque à chaque fois. Nous roulâmes comme des enfants sur une colline mais cette fois-ci c'était sans le sourire. Je reçois malheureusement plus de coups que j'en donne. J'ai mal aux bras, il me fait mal, il me serre trop fort… C'est étrange. Moi qui a l'habitude d'aimer la douleur, j'en ai…. Mal ? En fait, j'ai mal au cœur. Il y a un truc qui me serre les tripes comme pas possible ! On se serre encore plus les avant-bras pour se repousser. Finalement, c'est lui qui se redresse pour être maintenant en position assise. Suivant mon instinct provocateur et sadique, je me redresse à mon tour pour lui sauter à la gorge. Mes deux mains sont sur cette dernière et je sens mon sang bouillir en moi. C'est tellement…. Tellement !

_Dégueulasse._

Je regarde Akihide étalé en dessous de moi. Il me fixe avec un air sérieux accroché au visage. Et puis tout d'un coup, il me sourit. Non, pas un sourire sadique ou autre, un vrai sourire. Tendre, aimable, kawaii… Un vrai. Il ferme doucement les yeux et soulève sa main vers ma joue pour la caresser de ses doigts. Je sens mon cœur battre comme un fou. J'suis bloqué sur place. Je fais quoi maintenant ?!

- Calme, je suis là maintenant me chuchote-t-il.

Mes pupilles se sont dilatés à l'entendre me parler si doucement. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive p'tain ?!

Je le repousse violement et je recule jusqu'au mur du fond. Pourquoi ? Je panique pour un rien…

- ARRÊTE DE M'EMBROUILLER!

Le silence retomba. Il rampa vers moi et me fixa. Il s'approcha encore. Et un peu plus pour atteindre mon oreille droite. J'arrête de respirer.

- Ryûya. Dis-moi… Quelle est ta plus grande peur ? me souffle-t-il.

- J-Je…

- Dis-moi.

Sa main commence à remonter doucement sur mon avant-bras pour suivre son chemin vers mes cheveux.

- Je… J'sais pas.

- Oui tu sais.

- Non.

Il commence à mordiller doucement mon oreille. Je frissonne.

- Arrête maintenant Yoshiki.

- Hawn, tu sais si bien prononcer mon nom…

Je me mords l'intérieur des joues. J'essaye de le repousser en posant mes mains sur sa taille, mais en vain. Il entoure mon cou de ses bras et ses lèvres se promènent un peu partout sur mon visage. Je suis si faible !

Et puis tout d'un coup, il s'arrête à la commissure de mes lèvres. Mes muscles refusent de bouger.

_Bouge. Bouge. Bouge !_

J'émets un soupir d'agacement.

Je sens ses lèvres former un sourire.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le droit me chuchote-t-il.

Je me raidis en sentant ses lèvres venir se déposer doucement sur les miennes. Je ne participai pas au baiser... Bah, jusqu'à temps que je sente son genoux qui est venu se loger entre mes jambes. À cette sensation, j'ouvris la bouche pour laisser sortir un gémissement, qui fut étouffé par sa langue qui c'est trouver un passage. Je me sens rougir furieusement et je me suis poser une question.** La** question.

_Me laisser faire?_

Ce n'est pas le temps de penser pendant des heures! Que dois-je faire ?! Et puis… Il y a ce problème… Il ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens vis-à-vis à ça ! Je me sens tout à coup gêné. Étrange comme sensation.

Il met fin au baiser et se recule de quelques centimètre pour me regarder. Je baisse mon regard, trouvant que le sol est plus intéressant. Et puis, MERDE. Je remonte mes mains, qui étaient posé sur ses hanches, en emportant son T-Shirt orange délavé avec elles. Je serre les dents en essayant de retrouver mon « self-control ». Sous mes doigts, je sentis des genres de spasmes. Je relève les yeux et… Bah il rigole. Il doit se foutre de ma gueule.

- T'es doigts sont si froid et tremblant que ça me chatouille.

Je claque de la langue par agacement. Les couteaux de cuisine sont trop loin…

- T'inquiète pas Yûyû-chan, Akihide-sama va tout faire. Et toi… Tu n'auras qu'à prendre ton pied, hmmm.

Je rougis. D'un côté j'ai peur, mais de l'autre… Je suis, excité ? Je sens tout à coup ma virilité se faire masser et mes lèvres se faire prendre d'assaut. Je me contrôle plus. Mes propres mains, sans que je leurs donne la permission, se sont glisser derrière la nuque du blond alors que je frissonnai.

- Pas… chuchotais-je en un souffle.

Akihide arrêta tout mouvement et me regarda, un sourcil levé.

- Pas quoi ?

- Pas… Dans la c-cuisine.

Je le regarde sourire de toutes ses dents et tout à coup je me sentis soulever de terre. Je m'agrippais à ses épaules et j'entourai sa taille de mes jambes. Je vis la cuisine s'éloigner de mon champ de vision pour se retrouver dans ma chambre. On me propulsa sur le matelas qui grinça à mon contact. Mon blond s'assis donc sur mon bassin et ses mains venir caresser mon torse. Et puis il y eu des mouvements « hard » de bassin.

_Et de un._

Gémissement de ma part. Yeux rempli de désir pour lui.

_Et de deux._

Je senti mon érection s'intensifier. Ça brûle, c'est chaud, c'est bon.

_Et de trois._

La panique s'empara de moi.

- A-attend! A-A..Aki-hide !

- Oui ? me dit-il sans s'arrêter.

- Je... Je ne veux pas ! A-atteeeend ! Mon... ah… Problème !

Akihide s'arrêta et se pencha tranquillement vers moi.

- Je t'adore comme ça.

Il se redressa pour enlever son T-shirt en roulant de bassin. Ce gars-là, me fait voir les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ! Je vois plus clair, je suis dans une autre dimension. Je pris mon débardeur par le bas, emmenant ma chemise en même temps, et le passa par-dessus ma tête pour se retrouver avec le T-shirt du blond au sol. À peine enlever, on s'attaqua à mes mamelons en les mordillant, léchant et les suçotant. Mes gémissements se rapprochent dangereusement et j'atteignis l'orgasme.

- Déjà ? me dit-il. Eh bah, pas grave, on va le refaire jusqu'à temps que j'arrive alors.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent comme deux soucoupes. Il me fit un sourire doux et recommença. Il continua son chemin vers le ventre, pour se rendre à ma jupe. Je rougis en me redressant sur les coudes pour le regarder faire. Il recula pour s'allonger entre mes jambes et tira violement sur ma jupe, la jetant par terre. Il m'embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses, parfois les mordillant, parfois les léchant. Quand sa main remonta pour enfin caresser mon membre, j'ai laissé un gémissement significatif.

- Bientôt ? Meow.

Il massa de plus en plus fort mes bourses pour enfin me libérer. Il sourit en même temps qui m'enleva mes chaussettes. Une fois cela fait, il s'attaqua à mon boxer qu'il enleva traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanqui llement. Je pousse un grognement et je commençai à me tortiller dans tous les sens.

- En... Lève.

Sentant qu'il avait arrêté tout mouvement, je pris ses mains et le descendit complètement. Une des mains de mon partenaire m'empoigna et commença à faire de longs va-et-vient. Il fait vraiment chaud, mes cheveux me colle à la peau, étant détaché.

- En plus de fournir en quantité industrielle, tu en mets partout… Il faut nettoyer tout ça.

Je le regarde d'en haut et le vis sortir sa langue pour lécher le bout de mon gland déjà immaculé de sperme et de pré-sperme. Sans mis attendre, il l'engloba au complet et voilà que j'éjacule encore. Il me regarda, et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Nos lèvres se scellèrent jusqu'à temps que nous approfondissons le baiser. Mais Akihide déversa un liquide épais avec un goût drôlement amer dans ma bouche. C'était ma propre semence qui j'avalai avec difficulté. Il se recula en passa un coup de langue sur mes lèvres en souriant d'un sourire coquin. En s'éloignant, il empoigna mes mains et me fit m'allonger entre ses jambes. Il défit sa ceinture et descendit son pantalon et son boxer jusqu'aux genoux. Je regardai son membre ériger en rougissant comme une fille qui se confesse. Pour commencer, je le pris en main en massant ses bourses de l'autre main. C'est la première fois que je suis si gêné. Je crois qu'il aime… Il soupir d'aise et gémit avec une voix semi-coupé par le plaisir.

- Vas-y me dit-il. Attention aux dents… Lâcha-t-il en un souffle.

Je me mords les lèvres et j'avance ma tête vers son membre que je tiens d'une main. Je commence à lécher le bout de son gland et je vis sa main venir ma caresser les cheveux. Je mordille avec délicatesse une des veines tout en faisant parfois lécher son membre de bas en haut. Après quelques minutes (je crois), je pris sa virilité en bouche. J'y allais tranquillement pour pas qu'il ne sente mes dents et de bien entamer la succion. J'ai un peu de misère car elle est assez longue… Je ne veux pas la mettre au complet...

Après quelques instants de gémissement par-ci par-là et d'éjaculations de ma part non calculé, Akihide se mit en position assise pour me faire venir sur ses cuisses. Après la position faite, il m'embrassa un peu partout lorsque je sentis un de ses doigts s'insérer dans mon anneau de chair et à le mouvoir. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide et j'éjaculai encore dans l'autre main du blond qui se lécha les doigts avec gourmandise. Je rougis encore plus et sentit un doigt de plus venir rejoindre l'autre.

_Aie…_

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur ses épaules et laissa le champ libre à sa langue pour parcourir ma clavicule.

- Pardon pardon, je n'ai pas de lubrifiant…. Je ne savais pas que je coucherai un jour avec un mec.

Il retira ses doigts et je sentis un grand vide me submerger. Je grognai et j'entendis son rire cristalin. Il s'étira pour prendre une capote dans l'un des tiroirs de la commode et l'enfila. Par après il me présenta ses deux doigts que je suçotai avidement. Je les laissai s'éloigner pour se réinsérer en moi. Quelle chaleur ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je bougeais moi-même du bassin pour que ses doigts aillent plus loin. Il retira sa main et m'empala violement. Je poussai un violent gémissement qui me fit me libérer. Après une attente pour que je me retrouve mentalement, nous commençâmes les coups de bassins…. Violents. Je me suis libérer à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que j'entende le blond pousser un sexy gémissement grave et puissant. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et avec gêne je vins l'embrasser par moi-même. Akihide se retire et nous nous couchâmes dans les draps pour finir la journée à dormir.

- Ma plus grande peur c'est de me retrouver encore seul.


	29. Chapter 29

**Je suis toujours en retard :X**

**Chapter 29**

~Yûhei Ryûya~

J'entrouvris péniblement mes yeux submergés par les rayons de soleil. Je regardai le réveil m'annoncer 10 heures du matin. J'ai dormis trop longtemps... Je vins pour bouger ma jambe lorsque je sentis une autre paire de jambes inconnue s'enrouler autour des miennes avec un bras passant mon torse dénudé.

...  
Je me souviens.

Je me souviens maintenant des événements précédant avec mon coloc. Oui oui ma mini crise d'incompréhension et tout le tralala... Et dire qu'il a réussi à me percer à jour. Je tournais ma tête de coter pour faire face à un bel ange endormis qui me tenais comme une peluche.

Je retournais à ma position initiale et les questions fusèrent. Si je l'ai fait... Avec lui... C'est que je suis probablement amoureux, non?

Pincement au cœur.

Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pensé de moi? Me retrouver dans un autre lit que le nôtre et pire encore, avec un homme. Une colère noire commença peu à peu à m'envahir lorsque je sentis une étreinte se refermer sur moi et de douces lèvres venir caresser mon coup. Je soupir d'aise et ma haine se dissipa. Je me retournai pour la deuxième fois et deux océans me regardaient déjà. Je me sens tout à coup gêné par cette situation embarrassante et détourne les yeux vers le plafond. J'entendis un petit rire enfantin me parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles et des mains drôlement baladeuses sur mon estomac. Je fermais les yeux prêt à me rendormir lorsque je réalisai que nous avions dormit au moins 20h d'affiler. Faire ce genre de sports est fatiguant on dirait... Bref, je me redresse pendant que le blond se plaignit de ma future absence. Je soupir en prenant des vêtements propres dans la commode et j'entendis une exclamation derrière mon dos.

- Ah! Va falloir bien frotter pour enlever ces traces blanches sur tes cuisses et sur ton joli derrière que je mordrai à pleine dents!

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et m'engouffrait dans la salle de bain pour une douche bien chaude et mérité. Une fois dans celle-ci, je détendis tous mes muscles et vidai mes poumons. Je me redressai en sentant deux mains partir de mon dos jusqu'à mon nombrils pour enfin ce rejoindre. Mes frissons ressortaient sous son souffle dans mon coup. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Seulement une masse de cheveux blond mouillé. Et puis nous avons commencé à bouger pour enfin nous laver. Je l'ai lavé et il m'a lavé. Nous avons passé le savon partout, même là, et personne n'a eu une réaction quelconque. Il n'a rien dit depuis sa petite remarque de mes cuisses et de mon derrière et sa m'intrigue. Il a le regard un peu vide et triste. Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir fait de la peine pourtant... Ou c'était ma réaction de tout à l'heure? Parce que je n'ai pas embarqué dans son jeu? Mais je fais toujours ça. Ou sinon...

Il regrette.

Mes doigts se sont raffermis sur ses cheveux que je "shampouinait", ma tête s'est abaissée et mon corps est devenu lasse. Et moi? Est-ce que je regrette? Non je ne crois pas. J'ai juste... Laisser faire mes envies, ce que je voulais faire et avec qui. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué?! Moi qui adore la simplicité... Nous échangeons nos rôles pour après sortir nous habiller. Une fois ceci fait, le silence de ce matin, qui régnait toujours, devenait de plus en plus lourd. La pression de la petite pièce était énorme et me compressait; je voulais presque m'enterrer sous le carrelage humide. Ma tête précédemment baisser, se releva pour que je puisse le fixer de mes yeux sombres. J'étais encore nu comme un vers alors que lui c'était habillé de ses sous-vêtements et de son jeans bleu délavé. Il descendit son regard sur moi et soupira. Il approcha tout doucement, a une lenteur infinie sa main vers le dessus de ma tête. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier ce contact qui ne vint... Jamais. Toujours les yeux fermés, j'entendis le froissement des vêtements enfilés, une porte s'ouvrir, un manteau et des bottes et enfin une autre porte plus loin. Partit. J'ouvris les yeux et serrai les poings. Je levai mon regard pour y croiser le mien via le miroir.

_Hideux._

Je détourne mon regard vide vers mes vêtements que j'enfilai. Toujours avec une lenteur et un contrôle calculé, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour mis préparer un bol de céréale que je n'entamai même pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé pendant mon absence mental mais j'ai sus que je n'étais pas à ma place. Ma faute, je crois. J'ai succombé à ses désirs complètements idiots, et j'aurai dû y penser que cela n'irai pas par la suite. C'est même pas mon genre de ne pas réfléchir et de faire ce que je veux sans penser aux conséquences, mais qui suis-je réellement?! Ce n'est que pour les gosses de chercher qui ont est et j'ai bel et bien passé ce stade-là. Ah... J'ai besoin de frapper. Un défoulement. Bref.

Je nettoyai la table et j'enfilai mon manteau et mes bottes. Et dire qu'il fait déjà froid en novembre. J'ai eu la brillante idée de me faire pardonner de ma connerie que j'ai commis (même si je ne sais pas encore c'est quoi!). Un souper. Oui oui un souper géant! Et un bon nettoyage aussi. Comme première destination : le marché.

En marchant, je m'arrachai presque les cheveux de la tête en pensant que je m'étais trop radouci avec cet idiot à tête blonde. J'entrai dans le super marché et j'y vis une tête blonde se promener au loin avec un manteau noir comme /celui-ci/. Le stress me submergea mais n'y montrai rien. J'accouru presque vers lui avec un espoir lorsque j'attrapai son épaule pour me retrouver devant deux yeux brun.

- Pardon dis-je froidement, déçu de ma maladresse.

L'homme m'adressa un sourire auquel je ne répondais pas. Je tournais les talons vers l'allée des légumes pour m'y cacher et de me gifler mentalement.

_Alors, alors, il est passé où mon sadique préféré?_

Sa c'est bizarre je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été schizophrène...

Je me retourne pour me rendre à la caisse et m'aperçue que la petite voix n'était autre que celle d'Hayashi.

- Hm répondis-je.

- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Hiroki était encore endormit quand je me suis réveillé!

Il m'adressa un sourire amical auquel je ne répondis pas. De toute manière, je ne réponds presque jamais. Nous marchâmes cote à cote vers la caisse lorsqu'il engagea la conversation.

- Alors pourquoi deux absences d'affilés?

- La fatigue.

- Je vois... N'empêche, il est où mon beau blond?

Je grinçai des dents en regardant ailleurs. Il n'est pas là, tu vois pas?! J'ai gouté à son sang, je l'ai tué! Non mais si j'arrivai à dire sa... Et si c'était vrai, je ne serai pas dans une épicerie. Et pourquoi me parle-t-il comme si on était de vieux amis? Je ne le connais pas si bien que ça...

- Aucune idée.

Il fit une moue mais ne dit rien.

- Bon, j'retourne travailler. La porte est grande ouverte si tu rencontres des problèmes. Tu diras à Akihide que je l'aime, hein?

Aïe. J'ai mal au cœur .

Nous payâmes et Hayashi me fit un au revoir de la main en entrant dans sa voiture. Enfin seul. Je tournai les talons vers la maison tout en commençant à marcher vers celle-ci.

Je m'inquiète vraiment. Je l'aurai pensé chez Hayashi mais on dirait qu'il ne l'est pas... J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et en plus un sentiment, dont je n'ai aucune idée ce que c'est, me comprime la poitrine. Ça me rend complètement malade. Juste à penser que quelqu'un pourrait mettre ses sales mains sur lui, mes envies meurtrières me reviennent. Trancher la jugulaire de cette personne comme un vulgaire saucisson, hawn...

Chuchotement.  
Je m'arrête et me retourne sèchement. J'inspecte les environs; ruelles, un barbier, des pâtés de maisons. Rien d'extraordinaire mais pourtant j'étais sûr que quelqu'un chuchotais derrière moi. Je continue mon chemin toujours à l'affut du moindre bruit malgré les autres passants en ce jour de travail. Peut-être que je paranoïde tout simplement, les gens ont quand le droit de discuter entre eux quand même... Mais savoir qu'Akihide est partit je-ne-sais-où, me met les nerfs a vifs. Je continuai mon chemin, toujours avec ces stupides pensées sombres que je voudrais jeter dans un coin et m'en débarrasser pour le restant de mes jours. J'ai la net impression que le malheur m'adore, même si je l'ai cherché pendant plusieurs années, je veux désormais qu'il fiche le camp! Même si c'était le bon temps de faire des mauvais coups, je me dois d'apprendre à grandir et de m'apercevoir que la vie adore faire des coups bas aux gens et les regarder s'en sortir car c'est elle qui nous apprend à vivre et à s'occuper des autres qui nous entourent. Pouah, et dire que je n'ai jamais pensé à des trucs aussi métaphoriques.

Mon morale descendit d'un cran lorsque j'arrivai près de l'appartement où les employés fumaient leurs cigarettes devant l'immeuble. Je montai les marches qui ne finissait plus (une chance que j'y étais habitué au manoir) et j'ouvrai la porte avec une lueur d'espoir tout au fond de moi. Je déposai mon sac d'épicerie sur le comptoir pour après regarder dans tous les recoins de l'appartement. Le verdict? Nada. Mes poings étaient serrés et mes yeux fermés. Respire, expire... Il va revenir quand il va sentir la douce odeur de mon plat fait maison. Oui bah sa c'est s'il est devant la porte d'entrée. Je me maudis intérieurement.

Toujours de bonne humeur, je ramassai les légumes avec lassitude pour les couper. Je repensai à ce qu'Akihide n'avait sûrement pas pris en compte à propos de moi; que ma plus grande peur était de ne retrouver seul. A ces mots, je m'arrêtai dans mon travail et soupirai. Juste... Pourquoi? Je me rendais enfin compte que toutes mes pensées étaient tournés vers lui, blond comme le blé, bleu comme...

Stop.

J'suis pas rendu fleur bleue non mais!  
Ma colère surpassa ma tristesse et je la fis connaitre aux carottes. Jusqu'à ce qu'on cogne à la porte. Surpris, je me dis que seulement Akihide et Kei avaient les clefs. Je bondis hors de la cuisine et ouvrai la porte en grand.

- Pardon Ak-

Cet homme. Je le connais. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de le tuer, un mouchoir vint à la rencontre de mon visage. Mes yeux ce ferma aussitôt.


End file.
